Broken & Beautiful
by RogueAuthor603
Summary: Broken and alone... that's all she has felt since he left... until she met them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided to write a My Hero Academia fanfiction including an oc (or a couple)! I hope you like it, I put a lot of effort in to making my character and making sure she fit into the MHA universe so I hope you like her. As always I have drawn her so check out my DA to find out what she looks like (link on profile) Anyway, please if you like this story, fave/follow and maybe leave a cheeky review?**

 **Thanks ~ Yuuki**

* * *

"Are you sure you have to move into the dorms, Kaho?"

The green-eyed girl, who was pulling a large suitcase to the moving van looked over to her concerned mother.

"With all that's going on at UA I'm not sure about letting you go." She continued.

"Mom, believe me, I'll be fine. At least I don't have to worry about being late for class anymore." Her daughter, Kahoko, replied with a grin. She pulled the deep purple scarf around her neck up to cover her mouth.

"Just be careful, Kahoko." Her father kissed the top of the girl's head.

"I will, dad. Don't worry." She looked to her younger brother, Natsume. "See you later, Natsu." She hugged him. "I'll come back every weekend." She promised before getting into the van herself.

"Text me when you get settled in!" Her mom called.

Kahoko waved goodbye.

Ever since the numerous attacks on UA students over the first half of the year, the head teacher, Nezu has enforced a free to stay dormitory scheme, urging all students to stay at the newly built dorms located on the school grounds for reassurance. There will always be teachers on site to ensure the safety of their students.

Each year had a different block. Girls on the left wing and boys on the right with a shared common room on each floor.

Each course had their own floor but were free to go to any of the common rooms during the day. Ground floor was for Hero Department, classes A and B. Second floor was for the General Education Department, classes C to E. Third was for Department of Support, classes F-H and finally, the top floor was for Department of Management, classes I-K.

Katsuki Bakugo was making his way from the first-floor common room to the entrance of the boys' wing of the dorm when he bumped into someone whilst passing. He looked back over his shoulder. "Damn!" He hissed as he watched a silver blue haired girl, who he recognised vaguely from General Education class C, kneel to pick up her things. He bit his lip. _I guess I should help… since I bumped into her._ He sighed and went back to her and knelt too. "I'm sorry, I'll help you." He mumbled.

Izuku Midoriya, AKA Deku, looked around the corner. "Kacchan? What happened?" He looked to see Kahoko Sano knelt, picking what looked like the contents of a packing box up. "Your box is broken? Wait one moment." He ran back to his room and found an unpacked cardboard box, before going back. "Use this." He placed it in front of Kahoko.

Kahoko glanced up and nodded gratefully.

Katsuki reached out for a photo frame, before having his hand smacked away. He scowled up at Kahoko, only to see her holding the, thankfully, undamaged frame against her chest in relief. "Sorry."

She met his gaze.

Katsuki felt his face heat up before breaking eye contact.

"Are you alright?" Deku asked her.

Kahoko put the last of her stuff into the new box and stood up. She nodded a reply to his question, before bowing and heading for the elevator.

Katsuki snorted. "Is she mute?" He asked aloud.

Deku shrugged. "I dunno, maybe she's shy." He headed back to his room.

Katsuki sighed and did the same. _So many emotions in those eyes…_

Kahoko exhaled when she finally got to her room and closed the door behind her. "Maybe I should have said something like _thank you_ or something… instead of being rude." She mumbled. "But my nerves got the best of me." She pulled her scarf off from her mouth. She looked around at the boxes scattered around the room. "Where do I even start?" She took out the photo frame that was dropped and put it onto her bedside table. "What do you think, Tama-chan?" She asked the photo of a boy with dark grey hair and green eyes that matched her own. _I wish you were here…_


	2. Chapter 2

The following day Deku spotted Kahoko walking towards the main doors of the dorms. "Hey, Sano!" He called to her.

She jumped and looked around. She watched as he approached her.

"I'm sorry about my friend yesterday he doesn't really pay attention to where he's going." He smiled at her.

Kahoko swallowed. _He's known for being a nice guy, right? Izuku Midoriya?_ "Um… it's okay, thank you for your help." She mumbled.

Deku's eyes lit up. _She spoke!_ "Well, it's nice to officially meet you, I'm Izuku Midoriya, but everyone calls me Deku." He held out his hand.

Kahoko shook it. "Nice to meet you too. I have to go before I'm late for class…" She bowed and took off running.

Deku raised a brow.

Katsuki had witnessed the whole thing. "She shook your hand and ran away! Man… you really do have bad luck with girls." He smirked.

Deku spun around to see Katsuki, Shoto Todoroki and Eijiro Kirishima walking towards him, ready to head for class. "It wasn't like that Kacchan!" He blushed a little. "I think she's nervous around people. Her hand was shaking."

"She doesn't trust anyone." Hitoshi Shinso, from the General course, 1C, walked over. "You were lucky to get a handshake, Midoriya."

Katsuki frowned. "Yet she agreed to live in the school dorms?"

"She travels quite far to and from school, this is more convenient for her." Hitoshi added as they all headed out of the dorm building together.

Kahoko sat in the courtyard to eat lunch since the cafeteria was far too crowded for her taste. She pulled down her scarf and began to eat from her bento.

"Looks good!"

Kahoko gave a squeak and looked up to see class 1A's Katsuki hovering over her. _Huh?_

Katsuki sat in front of her and pulled out his own bento box.

Kahoko stared down at her food. _Why is he sitting here? I know it's a free world but there's dozens of seats to choose from… why this one?!_ She cleared her throat and took a sip of the iced coffee she'd gotten from the vending machine.

Katsuki picked at his food. _Why am I here? Why did I have a sudden urge to sit with her?_ "So… you're on the general course?"

Kahoko nodded.

"Did you want to be on the Hero course to begin with?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I'm happy where I am." She replied in a low voice.

He smirked a little. _She finally said something, and man, her voice is pretty…_ He glanced up to give her the once over.

Without the scarf covering half her face, he couldn't deny the fact that she was a beauty. Silver blue hair that reached just above her elbows, with full bangs that shadowed those forest green eyes that almost captivated him, full of fire and evidence of closely guarded anger… and finally there was her rose tinted full lips.

 _Why haven't I noticed her before?!_

Kahoko closed her bento box and stood up, she could feel Katsuki's eyes boring into her. "I'll probably see you around." She mumbled politely before pulling the scarf over her mouth again.

Katsuki stood up. "If you need somebody to talk to… I'll listen." He said without thinking.

Kahoko raised a brow. "What makes you think I need anybody?"

"Your eyes… you look like you're holding a lot of anger and sadness back. You don't seem to speak to anybody. I understand you have trust issues, but, I'm just saying if you need an ear, I'll listen. I know what it's like to suppress anger, it's not healthy to keep it locked inside." He felt his cheeks burn. _Why do I even care?!_

Kahoko suppressed a smile behind her scarf. "Thank you, but I'm fine." She headed inside.

Katsuki stood there frozen. _What is wrong with me? Since when did I care about other people's feelings?_ He sighed.

Katsuki sat in class, lost in his own thoughts.

"So, Bakugo, I saw you sat with that quiet girl from 1C…" Eijiro smirked.

Katsuki blinked and looked at his best friend. "What?"

"Ooh the one who always covers half her face with a scarf? Kahoko Sano I think?" Ochaco Uraraka added.

Katsuki nodded. "Yeah, she was sat alone so I thought why not. She's interesting."

"Yeah, she rarely speaks." Eijiro mused. "But she's really pretty."

Tenya Iida listened to their conversation from his seat. "Isn't Kahoko Sano the twin sister of Tamaki Sano… the boy who died in an accident just over a year ago when there was a big fight involving Endeavour?" He asked aloud.

Everyone turned to him.

"Oh yeah! I thought her name rang a bell!" Ochaco exclaimed.

Deku's eyes were wide. "No wonder her trust in others is damaged… there was a hero right there, and her brother died."

"So, what's her quirk?" Eijiro asked.

"Nobody knows. Must be something to do with her mouth, maybe that's why she keeps it covered?" Ochaco pondered.

Mr Aizawa walked into class. "Quiet down and get to your seats so we can start." He clapped.

Katsuki propped up his head with his elbow. _That explains her anger… she probably doesn't even trust heroes anymore._

Shoto sighed. _Yet another life my father has ruined. Maybe unintentional… but if he didn't have to show off every time he fought… that girl's brother may still be alive today._


	3. Chapter 3

Kahoko lay on her bed in her now unpacked and organised dorm room, staring up at the ceiling. "Why was that Bakugo so insistent on talking to me? I've been here over six months, and no one apart from Hitoshi has bothered me until yesterday." She asked herself.

Her mobile started ringing. She looked to see that it was her mother calling. She answered it quickly. "Mom?"

"Hey, Kaho. I know this is out of the blue, but your dad and I have been called out on a job, and we have nobody to babysit Natsume tonight…"

"Um… don't worry, I could get the next train home."

"Oh no, we're almost at your dorms. Would you mind terribly if he stays with you? Your dad and I will pick him up in the morning before you start school."

Kahoko frowned. "Will that even be allowed?"

"I've already contacted the principal, he says it's okay if you don't miss out on any classes. It's just this once, it's too late to call a baby sitter and I know he is safe with you."

Kahoko exhaled. "Alright, just this once though. People already think I'm strange."

"You are a godsend, Kaho. We're on our way, I'll text you when we're at the entrance." She hung up.

Kahoko groaned. "This is going to be fun." She got up and put her black hoodie on and wrapped her scarf around her neck. _I dunno how crowded it'll be downstairs._ She headed down to the Hero course common room to wait for her parents.

Eijiro looked over towards the common room door. "Hey, bro, look who it is." He wiggled his brows.

Katsuki looked over his shoulder to see Kahoko sitting down in one of the lonely arm chairs near the door. _She's not covering her mouth with that scarf…?_

"Go and talk to her. I know you wanna." Eijiro winked.

Katsuki snorted lightly but got up and walked over to Kahoko. "Hey." He greeted.

She looked up to meet his gaze. "Hey." She replied, her lips quirked upward a little.

He sat down in the chair opposite her. "What brings you to our common room?" He asked curiously.

"My parents need me to babysit my brother tonight, so they're dropping him off at the entrance. I thought this'd be the best place to wait."

He sat back. "At least you're speaking more now." He teased.

She blushed and turned away. _I am…_

He chuckled. "Like I said, I'll listen."

She peeked up at him and gave a small nod.

"So, shall we start again?"

She raised her eyebrow.

Katsuki held out his hand. "Katsuki Bakugo…"

She stared at his hand for a long moment before taking it with her own. "Kahoko Sano. Nice to meet you." She gave a real smile that brightened up the room.

 _Deku is right… her hand is quite shaky… but damn that smile made my heart jump!_ He couldn't hold back a smile of his own.

Eijiro watched the pair from where he was sitting.

Deku sat down beside him. "Is Kacchan actually being nice to her?"

Eijiro barked a laugh. "He's curious about her. She's different."

"Still. I've never seen Kacchan smile other than when he's fighting."

"True."

Kahoko glanced at her phone. "That's them, sorry I have to go." She stood up and walked out.

Katsuki grinned to himself.

"Katsuki!" Eijiro clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Somebody looks dorkily happy." He teased.

Katsuki glared up at his red-headed friend. "Shut up!"

Deku was there too. "She seems nice."

Katsuki shrugged. "Yeah, she's alright."

"Just alright?" Eijiro snickered.

Katsuki stood up. "Yeah." He snapped before heading out of the common room himself.

The other two followed him.

"Kaho-nee!"

Katsuki looked towards the dorm main doors to see a young boy running up to Kahoko before hugging her around the waist.

Kahoko grinned. "Hey, Natsu!"

Kahoko's parents walked up to her.

"I am so sorry to drop this on you, Kaho." Her mom gave her a hug. "On your second night at the dorms too."

"It's alright, what you do is important, and if I can help just by doing this, it's perfectly fine." Kahoko replied.

Kahoko's dad looked down at Natsume. "Be good for your sister, we should be picking you up in the morning so be ready." He patted his son's head.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Kaho. Thanks again." Her mom kissed her cheek. "Good night, both of you." At that Kahoko's parents went out.

"This is going to be fun! Can I stay up late?" Natsume looked up at his sister.

"Hmmm… maybe, remember we still have school in the morning."

Natsume pouted. "Okay…"

"Tell you what, how about I treat us to pudding instead, I'm sure I have some in the fridge in my room." She smiled.

"Really?! Yes!" Natsume cheered.

Kahoko gave a laugh.

Katsuki, Deku and Eijiro shared a look.

"That laugh…" Eijiro breathed.

"Was so…" Deku blushed.

"Cute." Katsuki mumbled.

"What are you guys doing?"

The three jumped and turned to see Shoto stood behind them.

"Oh, hey Todoroki. How long were you stood there?" Deku asked.

"Long enough to witness Bakugo making puppy eyes at that girl." Shoto gave a smug smirk.

Katsuki glared at the boy. "What did you say, Icy-Hot?!"

Kahoko looked up to see Katsuki lunging at another boy, whose hair was equally parted, right side was white, the left side was red. She noticed a fading scar that covered his left eye. _Why do I recognise him?_

"Kaho-nee. What's going on with those guys?" Natsume asked her.

"Oh, they're a bunch of morons from the hero course. They're always brawling by the looks of it." She explained.

Katsuki's ears twitched and he turned to face her. "Say what?!"

"You heard me, hot-head." She smirked.

Eijiro snorted before doubling over with laughter. "She got you there, Bakugo."

"I recognise you guys! From the sports festival!" Natsume grinned excitedly.

Kahoko averted her eyes from the boys. She did okay in the sports festival but didn't get any further than the chariot event.

"And you're the one who won and went berserk!" Natsume pointed at Katsuki.

Katsuki scowled at the boy. "You have a big mouth, don't you? Why aren't you quiet like your sister?"

Deku decided to step in to cool the situation down. "So, what's your name?"

"Natsume Sano." The boy smiled widely. "And when I grow up I wanna be a big hero, strong enough to protect Kaho-nee since Tama-nii can't anymore." He announced.

Kahoko's eyes widened.

The four boys stared at the child.

Shoto felt his hands shake a little. _This is Kahoko Sano?!_ He looked to the girl. _Why didn't I notice?_

Deku cleared his throat. "Well, I'm sure you will be some day, Sano is lucky to have a loyal brother like you. You'll make your older brother proud." He smiled.

Kahoko pulled her scarf up to cover her mouth. "Natsu, let's go." She mumbled, her voice cracked a little.

"Kaho-nee? Did I make you cry? I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" Natsume panicked.

She shook her head. "It's alright, let's go to my room now, it's getting late."

He took her hand and waved to the four boys standing there. "Bye, bye!"

"What was that?" Eijiro breathed.

Deku felt tears well up in his eyes. "That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard a child say."

Shoto stared after the two. "He wouldn't have to be that way if my father watched what he was doing…" He grumbled.

Deku looked to him. "It was an accident. It was a Nomu, nothing could have been done. Your father had to fight all guns blazing."

"Still… my father shouldn't have shown off the way he did. Sano's brother was trapped, and my father could have easily freed him in-between attacks." Shoto growled angrily.

Deku stayed silent. _It is true… but in a fight like that, Endeavour was more focused on saving the city from complete destruction from the Nomu… in the end, he saved thousands of lives, even though he wasn't able to save Tamaki Sano._ He yawned. "I think we should all head for bed, it's getting late." He said, averting the attention from Kahoko Sano.

Eijiro nodded. "I think you're right."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Kahoko was up and ready for school, along with Natsume. "Let's go for breakfast at the cafeteria before mom and dad come to pick you up." She said, wrapping her scarf around her neck, and pulling it up over her mouth again.

"I had fun staying with you, Kaho-nee. It was great meeting the hero course students too. Hopefully I'll be one of them someday." Natsume mused as they left her room.

"Study hard and practice your quirk and I'm sure you'll be in their class when you go to high school." She replied, pulling out her phone. She hadn't received any phone calls or messages from her mom this morning. "If they're not here after breakfast I'll call them."

"Can't I come to class with you today?" Natsume asked hopefully.

"Believe me, I wish but I don't think it will be allowed."

They both sat down with their breakfast.

"Morning, Kahoko." Hitoshi slid his tray of food in front of her and sat down.

She looked up. "Morning, Hitoshi." She replied, sending him one of her rare smiles. She had known Hitoshi since she was little. He was the only one she believed she could truly trust outside of her family.

Hitoshi glanced at Natsume. "Morning, Natsu."

Natsume smiled. "Hey, Hitoshi-nii."

Kahoko was staring at her phone.

"What's the matter?"

"My parents went out on a job last night, that's why Natsu is here. But they said they'd pick him up this morning before school starts… but nothing." She sighed.

"Tried calling them?"

"I'm gonna give them until we're finished eating. If I can't get through to them, I dunno what I'm gonna do about Natsu. He needs to go to school soon too."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, you always do."

She nodded.

"I heard that you were talking to 1A's Bakugo yesterday… at lunch and in the Heroes' common room last night."

She shrugged. "More like he bugged me at lunch and I figured he can't be that bad."

"He's a good guy under the rough exterior. It's good that you're talking comfortably to people other than me. Although it will make me feel a little lonely if you stop talking to me completely."

She looked up at him and flashed a smile. "You don't need to worry about that. You're my best friend."

He exhaled dramatically. "Wow, that's a relief."

She looked at her phone again.

"Call them. I don't mind." Hitoshi stated.

She sighed and dialled her mom's number and held the phone to her ear.

After a few rings, her mom finally picked up the phone. "Kaho! I am so sorry… we're held up, this job is taking longer than I thought!" Her mom exclaimed.

"So, where are you? What should I do with Natsu?"

"I'm still working, this villain is a particularly slick one, I've phoned the principal and he said it's fine for Natsu to study or something in the staff office."

"Really? Alright, but phone me when you're done."

"I will, I am sorry Kaho, I'll make it up to you."

"Yeah, sure. See you later." Kahoko hung up and gave an irritated sigh.

"What happened?" Hitoshi asked curiously.

"They're still hunting the villain. Natsu is going to stay in the staff office until I am finished school. I should email his school to send over some work." She added.

"Your parents are great heroes, but their job must put a lot of pressure onto you."

"Not pressure as such, I love Natsu and like having him here, but it's unfair on him being carted around."

"I don't mind, Kaho-nee. I'm with you." Natsume piped up.

Kahoko smiled softly. "Sorry about you having to stay in the staff office. I would let you stay in my dorm, but I'd like someone to be there to keep an eye on you."

"It's okay, the teachers here are pro-heroes, right? This is going to be fun!" Natsume grinned.

Kahoko ruffled his hair. "Well, at least you're happy." She laughed. "Let's go and get you checked in before classes start." She stood up. "I'll see you in class Hitoshi." She smiled at the violet haired boy.

"Sure will."

Shoto was heading towards his classroom, early as per usual. He rounded a corner to have someone bump into him and fall backwards. He instinctively grabbed the other person's hand. "Sano?!"

Kahoko's eyes widened, feeling the boy's icy cold hand wrapped around her wrist, stopping her from landing on her butt. "Sorry." She stood straight and pulled her hand free before stepping passed him. "Thanks."

He turned to watch her retreating back. "Sano!"

She spun around.

"About my father… I'm sorry on his behalf… he didn't mean for anyone to get hurt on that day."

Her mind blanked for a moment, then realisation hit her. "Tamaki?" She breathed.

"My father, you know that he is Endeavour, right?" He looked down in shame. _It was obvious that she didn't recognise me as Endeavour's son until now! Why the hell did I tell her that? Maybe I'm just sick of my father doing this and not apologising for his mistakes._

She swallowed thickly before turning on her heel and walking away.

Shoto's fists shook. _That look was of pure disgust. But one thing is for sure, I need to prove to her and everyone else that I am not anything like my father. I will not be recognised as his copy._

Deku and the others approached him a few minutes later in the classroom before Mr Aizawa came in.

"Todoroki, what's the matter?" Ochaco asked him, sensing his unease.

Shoto gritted his teeth. "It's nothing."

Deku frowned. "It can't be nothing for you to look like that."

Shoto felt his eyes sting a little. "I bumped into Sano."

Deku raised a brow. "And…?"

"I apologised to her about what happened to her brother without thinking… the look she gave me when she realised who I was… if looks could kill, I'd be six feet under."

"But the fault is not yours." Tenya voiced.

"But, being his son doesn't help my case."

Katsuki sat in his chair. "Maybe… she'll listen if you sat and spoke to her."

Deku gasped a little. _Kacchan is being the voice of reason?!_

Shoto snorted. "I mean, I don't need her to like me. I don't even know her. I just don't want to be put into the same basket as my father whenever he messes up."

"Why did you even say anything to her?" Tenya asked. "I mean, it's obvious that she didn't clock until you apologised about your father. You wouldn't feel like this if you had just stayed quiet."

Shoto covered his face with his hands. "The things her brother said, about protecting her because Tamaki can't… it hit me hard. So, when I saw her this morning, I couldn't not say anything."

Katsuki sat quietly. _If it were me… I would probably have been the same._

Mr Aizawa walked in. "Sorry I'm late, guys. I had a kid in the staff office ask me a bunch of questions."

"Kid?" Eijiro questioned.

"One of class C's brother, he's staying in the office until their parents can pick him up after a big job they're on." He explained.

Deku and Katsuki shared a look.

"Kahoko Sano's brother?" Eijiro voiced what was running though the other two's heads.

Mr Aizawa nodded.

"I thought her parents were going to pick him up before classes started." Katsuki mused.

Everyone looked to him.

"What?"

"You and Sano seem to be getting to know each other, Bakugo." Ochaco smirked.

Katsuki suppressed a blush. "Shut up."

That lunch time, Kahoko took Natsume to the cafeteria for some food.

"You can have anything you want, Natsu." She petted his head. "How was the staff room?"

"It was great! I got to meet All Might, even though he doesn't have his strength anymore he's still super awesome. He told me all about what it takes to become a hero and that it is still possible for me to become one even though I don't have a quirk designed for physical hand to hand combat." He was grinning from ear to ear.

"That's great, work hard and your dream will come true."

"I'm sure if you work hard too, you will be an amazing police officer, Kaho-nee. Your quirk will be super useful to them to catch the bad guys."

"Well, I plan on it." She smiled at him. "Let's eat outside, okay? It's too packed in here for my liking."

Natsume nodded, picking out what he wanted to eat.

They sat in Kahoko's usual spot to eat.

"Kaho-nee's bentos are always pretty."

"If I had known you were staying, I would have made you one too."

"You're lucky, she's never offered to make me one." A hand swiped a rice ball from Kahoko's box.

She looked up with a glare. "Hitoshi!" She whined.

The violet haired guy laughed and took a bite. "So good!" He hummed.

"Why doesn't Hitoshi-nii ask for one? I'm sure Kaho-nee won't mind." Natsume giggled.

"Or he could just use his brainwash quirk and compel her to." Katsuki approached them.

Hitoshi turned to look at him. "Now, you see, Kaho is the only person I don't intend to use my quirk on." He stated.

Katsuki frowned. "Why is that?"

"Because I'm about the only person in this entire school that's earned her trust completely… I don't intend to lose that trust."

Kahoko blushed.

Katsuki cleared his throat. "Anyway, I was wondering whether I can speak with Sano, alone?" He looked to said girl.

Kahoko looked to Natsume, then to Hitoshi. "Could you watch Natsu for me?" She stood up and handed him her bento. "You can have this."

Hitoshi nodded and took the box. "Thanks. Call if you need me."

She smiled. "I'm sure I'll be fine with this hot-head." She followed Katsuki to a few metres away. "What is it, Bakugo?" She asked.

He sat down. "It's about Shoto Todoroki."

She frowned. "Endeavour's son?" She sat next to him.

"Yeah."

"What about him?" She felt her hands start to sweat.

"He's a good guy. He's in a bit of a mess after finding out that Tamaki Sano was your brother. He's fine if you don't want to be friends or anything, but after your encounter this morning, he's a little upset thinking that you resent him for what happened."

She bit her lip. "I… don't. I was just caught in the moment this morning." She rubbed her arm. "At the Sports Festival, I realised that he's nothing like his father. I also have come to realise I can't put full blame on his father either. Tama-chan's death hit me hard… he's my twin, my hero. He died aiding Endeavour… I should have told him to keep moving."

Katsuki looked to her half-covered face.

Her eyes were shimmering with tears.

"I'll apologise to Todoroki when we next meet. I'm not sure if I can be friends with him, but I want him to know I don't blame him."

"Sano…"

"Please… reassure him for me?"

"Kaho!"

They both looked to see Hitoshi and Natsume run up to them.

Katsuki stood up. "I will, but I want you to be the one to tell him in person how you feel. He'll believe it more coming from you." He petted Kahoko's head. "Stop crying, none of this is your fault."

Hitoshi smacked Katsuki's hand away and stood in front of Kahoko. "You made her cry!"

Natsume sat beside Kahoko and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Kaho-nee… I felt unease coming from you and told Hitoshi."

Katsuki looked down at the two being shielded by class C's Hitoshi. He then met the other boys glare. "Everything is alright. I didn't mean to make her upset."

Hitoshi snarled. "Just stay away from her."

"She's your girlfriend?" _It makes sense, they're always together._

"No… I just promised that I'd look after her after Tama died."

Katsuki's eyes widened. "You knew her brother?"

"Yeah, her brother and I were best friends in middle school, so I have always been there to look out for her. I promised her brother that if anything should happen, that I'll stand by her and Natsu."

Katsuki swallowed. "Well… I'll be leaving now." He looked to the silver-blue haired girl. "See you around?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Katsuki walked away.

Hitoshi sat next to Kahoko and pulled her in for a hug. "Are you sure that you're alright?"

She nodded against his shoulder.

The bell for the next class sounded throughout the courtyard.

"Let's get you back to the staff room, Natsu." She got up.


	5. Chapter 5

Katsuki approached Shoto before class started. "Todoroki…"

Shoto looked up.

"She doesn't hate you."

Shoto frowned. "Who?"

"Sano. She doesn't hate or resent you for what happened." He sat down.

"How do you know that?"

Katsuki tapped his nose. "When she wants to speak to you, listen. I'm sure it'll be a weight from your shoulders."

"Wow, Kacchan! You're helping Todoroki?" Deku asked in disbelief.

Katsuki shrugged. "More like helping Sano, but it seems to have a domino effect, so I guess if it helps Todoroki out, it's killing two birds with one stone."

Shoto stared at him. "Thank you, Bakugo." He breathed.

Tenya couldn't quite believe what he was hearing either. _Bakugo is doing something for others without expecting personal gain? What has Kahoko Sano done to him?_

That evening, Kahoko phoned her parents and they asked her to keep Natsume at the dorms for another night.

"We've finished the job, but your dad and I haven't slept the whole way through, so if you leave him in the staff office tomorrow, we'll pick him up from there."

Kahoko sighed and hung up. "Looks like you and me again, Natsu."

Natsume's eyes lit up.

Kahoko thought for a moment. "Can I trust to leave you here to play video games whilst I go and do something?"

Natsume nodded. "You know you can, I know Hitoshi-nii is on this floor if I need someone."

She petted his head. "I won't take too long, I might bring you a drink from the vending machine too." She grabbed her scarf and left.

Kahoko reached the Hero common room. She peaked in and noticed a distinctive flash of red and white hair. _That's him._ She took a deep breath and weaved in and out of people to reach him.

Shoto was talking with Tenya and Deku.

Deku looked up and over Shoto's shoulder to see Kahoko approaching them. "Hey, Sano!" He smiled brightly.

She felt her nerves kick in but managed to wave a response. The mixture of voices and loud noises reaching her sensitive ears was making her feel a little claustrophobic.

She couldn't find words to speak so she gained Shoto's attention, making him look up at her. She pointed to him, then to herself before waving, indicating for him to follow her.

Shoto looked to his friends.

"Go." Tenya mouthed, urging him.

Kahoko felt her nerves leaving her, so she turned away and headed towards the exit.

"Follow her." Deku gave Shoto a push in the right direction.

Shoto found Kahoko outside by a big oak tree. "You wanted to see me?"

She nodded. She pulled down her scarf and bowed. "I'm sorry if I acted hostile this morning." She said, her heart was pounding a little.

"You needn't be sorry." He stated.

She looked up to meet his gaze. She heard his heartbeat start to race. _Is he nervous too?_

"I know about what my father caused. It's natural that you'll have some dislike towards me since I'm his son."

She watched as a flash of anger flickered in his unusual, yet beautiful, eyes. She swallowed the lump that had built up in her throat. "But it's not fair. You are not your father… I noticed the difference between the two of you when I watched you fight in the Sports Festival. You show compassion and care towards your friends, as well as being a brilliant leader that makes sure the job gets done whilst assuring your comrades safety. Your reluctance to use your fire side was obvious, but I'm glad that Midoriya urged you to use it… because he's right… you are you… it's your quirk to master. It made me happy for some reason." She blushed crimson, realising that she was rambling needlessly to this boy, who was practically a stranger to her. _Jeez, Kaho… you sound like a fan-girl or something!_

Shoto struggled to compose himself a little. _She worked all that out, simply from watching me compete in the Sports Festival?_ "My father is a show off, things got out of hand. Like I said before, I am sorry for what happened on his behalf."

She leaned against the tree, gathering her thoughts. "To be honest… I don't blame it all on your dad either, we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. If my brother hadn't been using his quirk to give Endeavour a boost of stamina to defeat that Nomu, he wouldn't have been there at all. We stopped so he could use his quirk, next thing I knew, Hitoshi was yelling my name… and I woke up, Tama-chan was gone." She held back her tears. "In a way… he died as a hero… because of his quirk, Endeavour dealt the final blow to take that Nomu down."

Shoto was stood in shock. "Sano…" _What was her brother's quirk? Must have been a strong one to be able to boost my father that much!_

"So, believe me when I say this… I don't blame you at all. I didn't intend to make you feel that way. My emotions have been all over the place lately."

Shoto stared at her for a long moment.

"Please don't think bad of me for the way I acted." She bowed again.

He gave a chuckle. "Why would I, for something like that?"

She kept her gaze averted from his. "You really are a nice guy." She whispered. "I had planned to tell you that I don't blame you if I had ever met you in person… but the first thing I do is give you a death glare and run away."

He laughed. "Well, that was a scary death glare. But things never really go how you plan out in your head. I am glad that you pulled me aside to talk though, it felt good to air it out."

"I guess." She smiled up at him for the first time. "Thank you for following me, even though you had no idea of my intentions. I'm really glad we've sorta cleared this up."

"Thank you." Shoto bowed to her, feeling his cheeks burn. _Bakugo was right… talking to her has lifted a huge weight off._

She heard his heart begin to regulate, indicating that he was relieved. "I've left Natsu in my room, so I need to go back in and check on him." She told him.

Shoto nodded and walked back into the building with her.

"Sano!" Katsuki's voice rang out down the corridor.

She looked up. "Bakugo?"

"Come and stop your kid brother interrogating everyone in the common room!" He yelled.

"Natsu?!"

"Yeah, I think Shinso brought him." He pointed towards the common room. "He's worse than Deku."

Kahoko jogged up to the common room entrance. "Natsu!" She called out.

The entire common room stopped at the sound of her voice, for some of them it was their first time hearing it.

"Kaho-nee!" Natsume waved from where Momo Yaoyorozu and Kyoka Jiro were.

Kahoko inhaled deeply before moving through the crowd of hero students. "What did I say about staying in my dorm?"

"Sorry, Kaho. My bad."

She turned towards the voice, to glare at her best friend. "And you!"

"He really wanted to check out the hero common room." Hitoshi laughed. "I didn't think he'd go and fan girl all over them."

She exhaled. "C'mon, Natsu."

"But, Kaho-nee. These girls are really nice." Natsume pointed to Momo and Kyoka.

"Yeah, but I don't know them, and I'm sure you're being a bother."

"Oh, no! He's not bothering us. He's really sweet." Momo assured.

Kahoko sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Fine. You can stay for ten minutes…" She looked to Hitoshi. "Ten minutes."

He smirked. "Kaho, you try to act scary but you're just adorable when you're mad."

Kahoko pouted.

"So, are you two dating? I see you together a lot." Momo asked.

Hitoshi laughed. "We've been friends forever. I tried to ask her out, but Tama gave me a thorough warning to back off."

Kahoko saw no point in standing around so she sat down in one of the arm chairs.

"So, Sano, what's your quirk?" Momo asked.

Kahoko met her eyes. "Now that would be telling."

"Oh, secret is it?"

"Sorta."

Katsuki sat beside her and leaned in a little. "I see you and Todoroki worked it out."

Kahoko smiled. "Yeah, thank you."

Momo watched the two. "It's nice to see you being kind towards someone, Bakugo. Normally you'd be yelling stuff at her by now if she was anyone else." She raised her brow.

Kahoko frowned. "What do you mean?" She heard Katsuki's heart pick up pace very quickly.

Katsuki scowled at the rich girl. "Maybe because she isn't spouting crap all the time."

Kahoko heard an irregularity in his voice but she didn't let on. It was obviously something Katsuki wanted to keep to himself, and it wasn't her business. "He just sorta invades my personal space from time to time."

Katsuki swallowed. "Fine then… I'm sorry to be a bother." He huffed standing up.

Kahoko caught his arm. "I didn't say I didn't like it." She said in a small voice.

Momo let out an excited squeal, making the pair look at her. She coughed. "Nothing…"

Kahoko frowned.

Katsuki sat back down, trying to control his pounding heart, and burning cheeks. _That's the first time a girl spoke to me like that… like she wants me around._ He suppressed a goofy smile.

Hitoshi watched the two. _She's finally trying to accept people…_

"So, does covering your mouth with the scarf help your quirk?" Kyoka asked curiously.

Kahoko nodded. "Yeah, I forgot to pull it up when I came to get Natsu…" She reached up to do so.

"But your face is too pretty to cover up!" Momo whined. "Leave it down for a bit…" She put her hands together.

Kahoko raised her eyebrows but obliged.

Hitoshi chuckled to himself, knowing exactly why she needed the scarf over her mouth.

Shoto and Deku watched from a few metres away.

"I'm glad to see that Natsume has broken the ice for Sano and the others." Deku remarked. "It's surprising that she's getting along with Kacchan more than anyone else."

"She was so nervous when she was talking to me… I mean to be honest, I was nervous too." Shoto added. "But after talking to her, I feel at ease."

"Understandable. I mean she's really pretty and she has a calming aura around her."

"You haven't received a glare that sent daggers to your heart…" Shoto shuddered. "She has a scary side, and I wouldn't like to go against it."

"I wonder what her quirk might be." Deku mumbled.

"Maybe something to do with her voice? I mean it is smooth and pretty and maybe the whole scarf thing is to stop her catching colds and such." Eijiro appeared out of nowhere next to them. "So, you and Sano have cleaned the slate?"

Shoto nodded. "Yeah, she's assured me that she doesn't hold anything against me."

"That's good. Bakugo actually sounds like a hero in this tale… who would've thought." He laughed.

"Yeah, Kacchan seems to be changing a little." Deku stated.

"Yeah, maybe she's a good influence. She's caught his interest, so naturally he wants to please her." Shoto mused.

Deku chuckled. "This is the first time I've seen him take interest in anyone like that."

Natsume had an uncomfortable feeling which often meant Kahoko wasn't feeling okay. He looked to her to see her subtly trying to cover her ears, whilst trying not to act rude at the same time. "Kaho-nee?"

Kahoko met his look. "It's getting too noisy in here..."

Natsume stood up. "Oh right, yeah we should really go."

She nodded and got up too.

Katsuki looked up at the girl and saw visible discomfort in her face. "What's the matter?"

Natsume looked to the everyone and bowed. "Kaho-nee doesn't do well in noisy places. Nice meeting you all, please look out for my sister for me."

Momo had a hard time controlling herself, fighting the urge to hug the boy.

Hitoshi put an arm around Kahoko and led the way out.

Momo looked to Kyoka. "He definitely likes her."

Katsuki gave a snort, which wasn't missed by the observant Momo.

"I think it's more over protective brother, opposed to lover." Kyoka remarked.

"That kid was too cute. Seen the way he could sense that Sano was uncomfortable, he acted on it straight away and got her out of the situation. It's hard to believe that he's ten years old." Ochaco joined them, having eavesdropped from afar.

"I guess… with her brother gone, Natsume wanted to step up to take care of her." Momo added, feeling her heart ache a little.

Katsuki walked up to Shoto. "So?"

Shoto nodded. "Thanks."

Katsuki grinned triumphantly.

"It was a nice thing for you to do, dude." Eijiro clapped his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Well, I thought talking to Todoroki would ease her a little and look! She's talking to more people, so it must have worked somehow."

"I think we have little Natsume to thank for that." Deku piped up

Katsuki shrugged. "I guess."

Momo looked over to the boys. "I think it was cute how she said she likes having Bakugo around."

Katsuki's face reddened. "It's not like that. I think she just wants to be friends, that's all."

"You wanna be her friend too, don't you?" Kyoka wiggled her brows.

"Well… sure…" He scratched the back of his head.

"I hope she's alright, she didn't look too well." Shoto voiced, changing the topic.

Momo sighed. "Something to do with loud noises make her uncomfortable."

"Sensitive hearing?"

"I guess so, might be linked to her quirk."

Hitoshi walked Kahoko and Natsume to their room. "How's your ears? I could see you were getting a bit uncomfortable."

"I'm fine."

"Anyway, I think we're making progress." He grinned.

"Progress?" Kahoko frowned.

"Before moving into the dorms, the only person you'd talk freely to is me. Now you've managed to hold at least a small conversation with a couple of girls and Bakugo, Todoroki and Midoriya." He ticked off the names with his fingers. "Granted they're all lousy hero students, but its progress!"

Kahoko laughed. "I guess so, but I only spoke with them because I had to."

"I know you're going to have to work on trusting them. But until then you've got me to look out for you. I know with you, trust is earned, not a gift. They'll know that. But I think they, Bakugo especially, are making an effort to befriend you, you should give them a chance." Hitoshi patted her head. "Goodnight, Kaho." He smiled down at Natsume. "Goodnight, Natsu."

Kahoko bid goodnight and let herself and Natsume into the room. "Natsu, going to the Heroes' common room… that was Hitoshi's idea, wasn't it?" She quizzed.

Natsume smiled. "He wants you to make more friends."

"Sly git." She hissed before going into her bathroom to change for bed.


	6. Chapter 6

The Sano siblings sat in the canteen to eat breakfast with Hitoshi, as per usual.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Hitoshi asked.

"My head hurts." She whined. "Those Heroes are so loud!"

"Having enhanced senses have their disadvantages I take it."

She rolled her eyes. "It's particularly annoying when you hear a couple's conversation and you just know one of them is lying. I just want to jump in, but I can't without them knowing my quirk."

Momo and Kyoka entered the cafeteria.

"Look, it's Sano." Kyoka pointed out.

"Let's sit with her." Momo picked out what she wanted to eat and led the way to the table.

Natsume looked to see Momo and Kyoka from class 1A heading towards them. "Morning!" He smiled.

Kahoko looked up to see the girls sitting side by side next to Hitoshi in front of her and Natsume. "Hello?"

"Morning, Sano!" Momo smiled. "Thought we'd sit with you this morning, are you alright with that?"

Kahoko shrugged. "No skin off my nose." She rubbed her temple.

"Got a headache? Here…" Kyoka took out some pain killers. "Have these."

Kahoko gave Hitoshi a wary look.

He nodded.

She took them. "Thank you."

"Coming through!" Katsuki put his tray next to Kahoko's and sat down.

"Morning, Bakugo." Kahoko gave him one of her show stopping smiles.

Momo stared as a flush of red crept up Katsuki's face. _He's blushing again!_ She gave a giggle.

Katsuki cleared his throat. "Morning."

Hitoshi looked between the two.

"Morning…"

Kahoko looked up to see Shoto and Deku sit with them too. She met Shoto's gaze.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Sano."

She felt an unexpected rush of heat to her ears and cheeks. "Hey." She managed to speak. She focused her attention back to her food.

Hitoshi's eyes widened a bit. _Okay… I've never seen her get flustered like that because of somebody saying her name before._ He looked to Shoto to see him trying to hide a small smirk. "So, what brings class A to our lonely little table this morning?" He asked. "I expected Bakugo… but the rest of you?"

"Just thought we'd hang out, since our little introduction yesterday." Kyoka replied, taking a bite of her waffle. "You're always seen either alone or with this guy, so we thought you could use some more company."

Katsuki leaned a little towards Kahoko. "I came here for some decent company… but these nerds followed me."

Kahoko turned her head to look at him.

Katsuki was too close and their lips brushed against each other.

Kahoko jumped away, covering her mouth.

Katsuki went from cool and collected to a hot red mess.

Hitoshi began to laugh. "Oh no, now you're in trouble, Bakugo."

Katsuki glared at the violet hair boy. "What do you mean?!"

"Was that your first kiss?"

"I guess but it wasn't exactly a kiss…" He covered his mouth. _I was supposed to say no…_

"How pretty is Kaho, on a scale between one and ten?"

"You can't put a number on how pretty she is…" Katsuki couldn't hold his tongue. _I wanted to say she's alright… why am I saying the first thing that comes into my head?_ He looked to Kahoko, who was covering her face.

"Sorry… just go and hide for thirty minutes." She said behind her hands.

Deku looked to Hitoshi. "What happened?"

Hitoshi smirked. "Her quirk. They kissed… now he can't lie for half an hour."

Everyone looked at the shy girl, who nodded.

"Why do you think she covers her mouth?" Natsume dead-panned.

Hitoshi was having far too much fun in this moment. "So, Bakugo… she tastes good, right?"

"Hitoshi… zip it…" Kahoko moved her hands away from her face to give him her infamous death glare.

"Yeah… like peppermint." Katsuki covered his mouth. "Damn it!"

Momo raised a brow. "Let me guess, you've kissed her before." She eyed Hitoshi.

"You bet. If I remember correctly, I was the first…"

 _Smack!_

Hitoshi's eyes widened as he stared at the green-eyed beauty who had just taken her hand across his cheek.

Kahoko stood up. "I told you to stop."

Natsume looked up at his sister. "Kaho-nee?" _Oh no, she's mad._ He caught sight of a tear daring to escape.

"C'mon, let's get your stuff and get you to the staff office." She petted his head. She looked back to Katsuki. "You'll be fine after half an hour. Please don't tell people what my quirk can do, I'd rather keep it to myself." She gave Hitoshi a warning look before walking off.

Natsume stood up and turned to Hitoshi. "You embarrassed her in front of people that she liked. Not cool, Hitoshi-nii. You say you want her to make friends then do that? If Tama-nii was here, you'd be sorry." He followed after Kahoko.

The entire table sat in silence.

Deku watched the silver-blue haired girl and her brother walk out of the cafeteria. "Maybe you went too far." He voiced.

Hitoshi groaned, rubbing his sore cheek. "I probably did. She's not used to too much attention. I thought this bit of comic relief would put her at ease, but it only pissed her off. She must care about you, Bakugo, if she got mad at me for embarrassing you." He added.

"Her brother turned from a little cutie into the devil in a matter of seconds." Momo voiced. "He looked as though he wanted to punch you too."

"He can pack a heavy punch too, so I'm glad he kept his cool. Kaho didn't hold back though. That hurt."

Shoto shook off his shock and cleared his throat. "Sano's quirk, it would do wonders for the police." _Definitely don't wanna get on the wrong side of her._

"She's like the three monkeys… Hear no evil, see no evil and speak no evil. She has enhanced hearing and sight, she can tell if a person is lying just by looking at them, she can pick up small gestures and hear irregularities in breathing and heartbeats." Hitoshi explained, seeing no point in keeping everything a secret from them.

Katsuki's eyes widened a little. _She could hear my heartbeat?!_

"That's fantastic! How come she's not in the Hero Course?" Deku asked.

"Because, unlike you guys, she can't use her quirk in physical combat. She's a skilled fighter, but only through taking mixed martial arts classes and building her body strength. That scarf is made of the same material as Mr Aizawa's, it's indestructible, and believe me when I say she knows how to use it."

"You know so much about her." Momo said. "It's kinda sweet she has someone to go to."

"I've known her and her brothers since we were kids."

"I kinda feel bad for her though, firstly she'll end up having to kiss villains… and secondly, if she gets a boyfriend, she'll be scared to kiss him!" Kyoka sighed.

"There's the catch, it only works once per person. For example, she can kiss me all she wants, and I wouldn't be obliged to speak the truth."

"So… if Bakugo kisses her…?"

"Kiss and Tell won't come into effect." Hitoshi confirmed. "But… she'll still pick up when he's lying and let me tell you… she'd be able to make you spit out the truth in other ways. She may be shy, but if she wants to know something, she'll find out."

"Those eyes… look straight through you, I don't think I could lie to her if I tried…" Katsuki blushed crimson.

Everyone looked at him, completely forgetting that he was under Kahoko's quirk.

Shoto watched Katsuki. _Idiot…_ He suppressed a smile. _Although… he's right about her eyes… I don't think I could lie either._

Deku looked around at everybody. _So, this is the Kahoko Sano effect…?_

Kahoko's parents had picked up Natsume as promised and apologised to her by giving her a new journal to write about her life in UA and the dorms.

She was sat in class next to Hitoshi. She hadn't said a word to him since breakfast.

He leaned over to her. "I'm sorry, Kaho… forgive me?" He pouted. "I just wanted to lighten the mood."

She met his gaze. "You embarrassed me."

"I didn't mean to. I was trying to embarrass Bakugo, yes, but I didn't want to upset you. You know how important you are to me, I don't like you ignoring me." He moved his chair closer to her desk. "You still have a killer slap."

Her eyes softened, she reached out and brushed his red cheek. "Sorry." She leaned in, so her forehead touched his fondly.

He closed his eyes and exhaled. _Thank goodness. But seriously Kaho, do you have to smell so good?!_

"Seriously! Get a room, guys!" One of their class mates called across the room.

The two jumped apart, forgetting that they were in class. They shared a look and began to laugh.

No matter what happened, Kahoko couldn't find it in her to be mad at Hitoshi for too long.

Katsuki was sat in class, scared to say a word.

"Sorry, Kacchan. I didn't check the time when you kissed Sano, so I dunno how long it's been." Deku bowed his head.

Shoto checked his watch. "Well, class only just started, how about we time it from there? Then we can't go wrong."

Deku nodded in agreement.

Eijiro leaned towards Katsuki. "So, are you gonna sit with Sano at lunch time?"

"I sure hope so." Katsuki mumbled.

Deku looked to Shoto. "Yeah, he's still under the effect." Deku said in a low voice.

Eijiro raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Deku shook his head. "Nothing! Just mumbling."

Eijiro shrugged. "So, I've been meaning to ask you, do you have a crush on her or what?"

Katsuki blushed. "No! Of course not! She's just cool."

Deku smirked.

Shoto raised a brow.

Katsuki's eyes widened. _I lied…_

Deku cleared his throat. "Remind me, Kacchan. What is the colour of Sano's eyes?"

Katsuki frowned but soon realised what Deku was doing. "Blue?" Katsuki cheered before turning to glare at his childhood friend. "Why ask me that one!?" He snarled.

Deku laughed.

Shoto sighed, his mind wondered to the girl's green eyes, the way that they looked straight through him and broke down his walls, and the way that they lit up when she smiled. He shook his head. _What's gotten into me?_

Deku pulled out his hero journal and began to jot down what he found out about Kahoko's ability.

"You still write in that?" Shoto asked.

Deku nodded. "It helps me train, by watching other heroes work and learning how their quirks work."

"Sano wants her quirk to remain a secret." Katsuki grabbed the journal. "You should wait until she's comfortable for it to be public before you write it in something that anyone can read." He tore out the page that had a mere three lines written down and burned it before throwing the book back at the dark-haired boy.

"Wow…" Deku breathed.

"We found out by a mishap. The fact that Shinso trusts us enough to know the depths of it is proof that we've gained at least his trust in us and maybe a little bit of hers too." He went on.

Shoto nodded. "For once I agree with Bakugo. I mean, we don't have to be her friends but gaining her trust is a good thing, since by the looks of it, she barely trusts anyone beyond her family and Shinso."

"Yeah, you're both right, I just got a little carried away there." Deku put his journal back into his bag.

Eijiro stared at them all. "You know what Sano's quirk is?!" He whispered.

"Yeah, but we're not telling you. If she wants people to know she'll tell them herself." Katsuki sat back in his chair.


	7. Chapter 7

That evening, Kahoko sat in her room, writing in her journal. _It feels weird Natsume not being here._ She sighed and closed the book.

There was a knock on her door.

She got up to answer it.

"Hey, Sano!" Momo grinned shoving a box of what smelled like sweet treats in Kahoko's face.

"What…?"

"We wanted to check out your room." Kyoka said.

Ochaco waved from behind them. "Hi, I'm Ochaco, a friend of Deku's. Nice to meet you."

Kahoko frowned.

"Alright, we figured with Natsume being gone, you'd be a bit lonely. So, I suggested a little hang out. Do you want to hang in the hero common room or the courtyard or just in here?" Momo smiled widely.

Kahoko felt her cheeks flush. "Why would you…?"

"We wanna be your friends, silly!" Ochaco laughed. "Especially since your best friend is a guy, we thought you might want some girl friends."

Kahoko stared at them in awe. "Why are you so interested in befriending me? I've been invisible for over six months, then suddenly everyone wants to know me."

"Because… you're special. I mean, you've connected with Bakugo, and that's hard to even think about." Kyoka remarked. "Plus, we like you, you're a nice person and we think being friends with someone like you is a good thing."

Kahoko sighed. "I guess hanging out with you girls isn't a bad thing…" She picked up her scarf. "Outside sounds good, the sun is still up and it's getting stuffy in here."

The other girls agreed and they all headed out to the courtyard to eat the sweet treats that Momo had brought with her.

The four girls sat on the grass under a tree.

Kahoko's scarf hung loosely around her neck, since at least Momo and Kyoka knew of her quirk, she felt she was safe.

"Come at me, Icy-hot!" Katsuki's voice reached Kahoko's ears. "I won't go easy this time."

Kahoko looked up and over to the training area to see Katsuki's hands giving off explosions whilst heading towards Shoto.

Deku was sat on the side lines taking notes.

"Those two are always at it." She stated.

"Yeah, Bakugo has got a temper and Todoroki just fuels it." Ochaco remarked.

"I've noticed." Kahoko stared as the dual haired boy counter attacked with a shimmering ice wall, blocking Katsuki's attack. "Beautiful…" She breathed.

Momo looked to her new friend.

Kahoko was smiling fondly as she watched the two fight each other.

Momo and Kyoka shared a look. _She's freaking adorable!_

"So, what do you think of Bakugo?"

Kahoko blinked and turned to look at them. "Hmm?"

"Well, there must be some reason why you put up with him." Ochaco giggled.

Kahoko shrugged. "Since we've met… I dunno. We sort of clicked. He helped me multiple times. I really don't think he's a bad person."

"So… do you _like_ him?"

Kahoko frowned, connecting the dots, before making a face. "No! Nothing like that. I respect him and am glad we became friends, but nothing more than that."

Kyoka couldn't hear any doubt in the girl's voice. "Oh, okay. You do know that he may have a crush on you, right?"

"I'm not ready for anything like that." Kahoko looked at her hands. "I'm not in the right place to give what's left of my heart to someone like that."

The girls all shared a look.

Momo swallowed. "Did we push too far? Sorry, Sano."

"Kahoko…" The said girl met Momo's gaze. "Call me Kahoko. If we're friends, it is only right." She gave one of her show-stopping smiles, trying to ignore the stabbing sensation to her heart.

"Kahoko…" Momo blushed.

Kahoko looked around at them. "Apart from Hitoshi, I've never had someone outside my family to call by their first name… Can I… call you girls by yours?"

Kyoka nodded. "Of course."

Momo squealed and gave in to temptation by wrapping her arms around her new friend. "You're so cute!"

Ochaco smiled to herself. _You were right Deku… she's a light in a dark room._ She looked up and caught said boy's eye. She waved and gave a thumb up.

He grinned back at her. _I'm glad this worked. It was a good idea to get the girls involved._ His gaze travelled towards Kahoko, who had gone back to watching Katsuki and Shoto fight. _She reminds me of myself when I watched old All Might videos._

The two-fighting stopped to catch their breath.

Katsuki looked to Deku, who was staring off towards the girls. He followed his gaze and realised that Kahoko was also with them, staring at him and Shoto.

Shoto looked too.

Kahoko blushed and looked away as she and Shoto made eye contact. _Why am I blushing? He only looked at me! I was the one who was staring at them… this is embarrassing!_

Momo petted her head. "You got caught." She laughed.

Kahoko hid her face. "I couldn't take my eyes off them. Their quirks are so much more useful in battle than mine."

"Shinso mentioned that you are a rather skilled fighter. I mean that slap you dealt was nothing to be laughed at." Kyoka added.

Kahoko felt embarrassed. "Yeah… sorry you had to see that side of me."

"He deserved it, he took advantage and embarrassed you, even though I saw that you were doing your best to get along with everyone." She replied.

Kahoko shrugged and took a bite from her cookie.

"Hey, girls!"

Kahoko looked up to see all three of the boys making their way towards them.

Katsuki reached down and picked up one of the bottles of iced tea and took a swing.

"Rude." Shoto snorted. "I believe that was Sano's."

Katsuki stopped mid-swing and looked down at the silver-haired girl.

Kahoko waved her hand. "It's okay, I'm used to people taking my food. I hang out with Hitoshi remember." She gave a laugh.

Deku sat down. "So, are you girls having fun getting to know each other?" He asked.

"Yeah, Kahoko's really cool." Ochaco grinned. "We're lucky she bumped into you the day we all moved in." She noted to Katsuki.

Kahoko blushed slightly and looked at her hands.

Shoto sighed and sat down next to her.

Kahoko felt her heartbeat speed up. _Seriously! What is wrong with me?_

"So… I was wondering, and you don't have to tell us…"

She glanced up at him. "Hmm?"

"What was your brother's quirk? You said something about him stopping to use it to aid my dad?"

She swallowed. "Well… it was Battle Cry… whenever he sang, whilst focusing on the person he wants to help, it gives the other person a boost of stamina and power. Endeavor was running low and was struggling with the Nomu… and Tama-chan sensed it. So, he sang. But he can't be interrupted, and he needs to stand still to do it. He sorta went into a trance." She smiled softly. "I miss his singing."

"Wow… he would've been an amazing sidekick." Deku remarked.

She nodded. "I know. My younger brother has an amazing quirk too… it's similar to Tama-chan's."

"What is it?" Momo asked curiously.

"Word. Natsu can control things with words. Depending on the other person's stamina, he can make someone stronger or faster. He can make a light shine brighter, he can set things alight by saying the word _burn_. It's dangerous in the wrong hands, but I believe that he will become one of the best people to have on your team." Kahoko explained. _Why do I trust them so much with all of this?_

"So… what if he says the words in general?" Deku quizzed.

"Oh, he has to have the image in his head. He has to imagine what he wants to happen."

"I say if the three of you were together and combined all of your quirks, you'd be unstoppable." Shoto remarked. "But even just the two of you, with your already trained combat and his quirk to strengthen you even more… you'd sure to kick some ass."

"She doesn't need Natsu for that!"

Everyone turned to see Hitoshi and some more of class 1C approaching them.

"Are you stalking her or something?" Katsuki snorted.

"I thought Kahoko was mad at you." Kyoka said with a raised brow.

"Yeah… we made up." He scratched the back of his head. "But she can vent out a little more on me if she wants to, I was just going to do some combat training with these guys… but you're so much more fun, Kaho." He grinned slyly.

"With your quirk… isn't that an unfair match?" Deku said.

Hitoshi laughed. "I've already said this to Bakugo. I will never, ever, use my quirk on her."

Shoto frowned. "Why is Sano the acceptation?"

"Because, why would I try to control someone I love?" He said openly.

Shoto felt liked something winded him.

Katsuki clenched his teeth.

Momo giggled.

Kahoko sighed and stood up. "Let's get on with it then."

"What?!" Her new friends looked to her, a little shocked and confused.

"Get on with what?" Deku squeaked.

Kahoko frowned in confusion. "The training… what do you think I meant?"

Ochaco cleared her throat. "Well… he just announced his love for you and then you say let's get on with it… it's as if you didn't hear him."

Kahoko made an O shape with her lips. "He says stuff like that all the time…" She began to walk towards the training area. "C'mon Hitoshi!"

He nodded and followed her.

The girls all looked at one and other.

"That was amazing!" Ochaco squealed. "Their bond is beautiful. To be that close and not be a couple… it shows how much he respects her, and she respects his feelings without shooting him down totally."

One of the class C members sighed. "They act like a couple, but they make it clear it's just friendship. It's more like Hitoshi has stepped up into Tamaki's place to look after her. Basically, if you wanna date her… its him you need to impress. If he thinks you're not worthy, he won't let you near."

"I always thought Shinso was a jerk." Katsuki snorted.

"Well… we always thought you were one before you became pally with Kahoko." Kyoka remarked.

Katsuki glared at her. "Since when have you girls been on first name basis?"

Momo smirked. "Jealous, are we?"

He huffed. "No."

"I'm sure she won't mind you calling her by her name." A class C guy stated. "She won't stop talking about you guys in class. Especially Bakugo."

Ochaco's eyes widened. "Bakugo?"

"Yeah. She said he makes her feel comfortable, that she hasn't felt like that with anyone other than Hitoshi."

Katsuki's face flooded red.

Shoto looked down. _What's wrong with me? Why do I care if Sano likes Bakugo? I mean he is the first one to befriend her besides Shinso._ He exhaled and looked up to watch Kahoko and Hitoshi spar.

"Wow, she really is holding her own against him." Deku stated.

"Yeah, Sano can be scary." The class C girl laughed. "I mean, her looks get her a long way, most guys get too distracted."

The boys all nodded in agreement.

"She really should be on the Hero course." Ochaco remarked.

"She and Tamaki originally wanted to enter as a duo. But since he died, she's lost confidence and motivation."

A few minutes later, Kahoko and Hitoshi returned to the group, out of breath.

"You were awesome, Kahoko!" Momo squealed.

The class C guys looked at Hitoshi with mocking smirks.

"What? I let her win! I said that I would let her let off steam."

Kahoko sat back down in her spot. "Yeah right, you need to work on dodging, Hitoshi. It's just like when we were kids."

Hitoshi pouted. "Kaho!" He whined.

Everyone laughed.

Kahoko picked up her bottle, it was empty. "Great." She reached over and batted Katsuki across the head with it. "Did you have to drink it all?"

Katsuki shot a glare at her. "What?" He rubbed his head.

Shoto went into his bag and pulled out a fresh bottle and waved it in front of her. "Take this."

She blinked and met his gaze. "Really? Thank you." She smiled taking the drink gratefully.

"I'm warning you guys!" Hitoshi exclaimed.

Everyone jumped a little and looked up at the violet haired teen.

"You won't be taking my place!"

Kahoko looked up at him. "Idiot."

Shoto looked down. _Taking his place?_

Katsuki looked confused. "I dunno what you're talking about, creepy eyes."

Shoto mentally face palmed. _You are so clueless!_

Hitoshi sighed.

"He meant taking his place in Kahoko's heart. We've all befriended her, he's worried that she'll push him out to let us in." Kyoka voiced.

"I'd never do something like that, you should know me better, Hitoshi." Kahoko added.

Hitoshi blushed a little. "Sorry, I dunno what came over me. I think I'm gonna head inside for a shower." At that he walked away.

The class C girl exhaled. "So, he wants Sano to make friends, yet he wants to keep her to himself. That boy needs to make up his mind."

Kahoko ran her hand through her hair. "I guess it has just been us for the past year."

"Well, I'm glad you're finally being more open, Sano. I'll see you in class, okay?" She smiled, before she and the other class C students followed Hitoshi inside.

"That was awkward." Momo breathed.

"You're telling me?" Kahoko replied.

"It's good that he's protective, but maybe he's a little too much." Deku remarked.

"Like I said, he's always been like that." Kahoko stood up. "I'm going to get ready for bed. I'll see you guys later."

The other girls stood too.

"Us too. Night guys."

The three boys sat for a little while.

"That was a sly move, Todoroki." Katsuki grumbled.

Shoto frowned.

"Giving her your drink."

"Well, you drank hers. I had a bottle spare."

Deku looked between the two. _Am I missing something here?_

"You were dying for a way to score points." Katsuki shot at the dual haired boy.

"Score points? Why would I?"

"Because she's cute!"

"So? I barely know her, I was just being nice."

"Yeah, sure." Katsuki stood up. "Just back off."

Shoto glared. "What do you mean back off?"

"I mean, back off of Sano."

Deku gasped in realisation. "Kacchan… you _like_ Sano?"

Katsuki blushed deeply. "Shut up, Deku!" At that he stormed off.

Deku blinked a couple times, processing what just happened. He looked to Shoto. "Do you have a thing for her too?"

Shoto looked down. "Not really, she's just different. She's a nice girl."

Deku smiled a little. "I think so too. I'm glad that we helped her."

"Me too."


	8. Chapter 8

That Friday, after class, Kahoko swung her overnight bag over her shoulder and headed down stairs. She was going home for the weekend and needed to catch a train since her parents were on a job again.

"Kahoko!" Momo and the other girls waved at her from the Hero common room door.

Kahoko stopped in her tracks to look to them.

"Going home for the weekend?"

Kahoko nodded. "Yeah, my parents are on a job again, so I need to babysit Natsu."

"You're a good sister." Ochaco said.

Kahoko smiled softly. "He's a good brother." She pulled up her scarf. "Well, I'll see you girls when I get back." She bowed her head and continued with her journey.

Shoto was waiting at the train station, he too was heading home, so he could visit his mom in hospital. He checked his watch impatiently.

"Todoroki?"

He looked to see Kahoko walking towards him. "Sano. Are you heading home too?"

She pulled her scarf down. "Yeah, babysitting sister to the rescue here… maybe that should be my hero name." She giggled.

He couldn't hold back a small smile. "Nah. You'll be a great hero… no babysitting duties included."

She felt her face flush. _Damn it, Todoroki! Why do you have to smile like that?!_

He watched her from the corner of his eye. _Man… she is cute._

"What are your plans for the weekend then?" She asked, changing the subject.

He cleared his throat. "Just planning on visiting my mom, she's in hospital right now."

"Oh." Kahoko breathed. "Well, give her my best wishes."

"I will." He nodded. "I think she'd like you."

She looked up at him. "What makes you say that?"

"You're refreshing."

She raised her brow. _Refreshing?_ She heard the train coming and pulled her scarf up.

"Sometimes I forget that you have heightened senses." He stood straight, watching for the train to come around the corner.

"Well, it's not something I flaunt."

The train pulled up and they jumped on.

They squeezed through and found a lone seat.

"You take it, my ride isn't that long." Kahoko stated, holding on to the bar next to it.

"Don't be silly."

"I mean it. It's fine." She waved her hand.

Shoto sat down reluctantly.

The train gave a jerk, causing one of the many passengers to slam into Kahoko, making her lose balance and land on Shoto's lap.

He caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

She felt his cool breath tickle the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "I'm alright. Sorry!" She moved to get off him, but his hold tightened. "Todoroki?"

"It's safer if you just stay still." He mumbled. _What am I doing?!_

She could hear his heartbeat going a mile a minute.

"You're pretty clumsy, aren't you?" He remarked.

She gave a light snort.

"First time we officially met, you ran into me." He reminded her.

She shrugged. "That's kinda how I met Bakugo too."

"You just have a talent for smacking into people."

"I guess you can say that." _It's strange… one arm is really cold and the other is like a furnace… is this to do with his quirk?_

"What's on your mind?" He asked, watching her inquisitive expression. _Even with the lower part of her face covered, her emotions are always expressed though her eyes. She really is interesting._

She shook her head. "Nothing much." _Yeah, like I am gonna tell you what's going through my head right now._

"You can get the truth out of anyone… but you're the most reserved person I've met." He chuckled.

She looked down at her hands, when her phone beeped. She took it out of her leather jacket pocket and read the text. _Sorry we can't see you when you get home. Dinner is made and Natsume should be fine until you get home. Love you, Mom & Dad. _She sighed and put it away.

"Something the matter?" Shoto felt her body tense up a little.

"It's nothing." She looked up at the announcement bar and realised that the next stop was hers. "This is me."

Shoto hadn't realised how much time had passed. "Yeah, me too."

"How strange. I've never really noticed you getting the train to school before." She stood up, grabbing the poll.

He stood too. "I used to set off super early… to avoid having to interact with my dad as much as possible."

"Seems you don't get along much."

"Well…" He sighed. _Why do I want to tell her everything I've kept to myself? Apart from Midoriya… nobody in the school knows much about my history._

"You don't need to explain." She waved her hand. "I can tell it's a bit painful."

The train stopped, and they stepped off.

As they walked through the exit gates, Shoto looked up and caught a glimpse of the giant of a man covered in flames. _Why is he here?!_ His eyes widened, and he looked to Kahoko.

Her eyes were downcast.

"Sano?"

She looked up at him. "Don't worry. I'll see you later, Todoroki."

He nodded. "Be careful."

She walked towards the side of the road about two or three cars from Endeavour's big fancy one. She held out her hand to signal a cab. She didn't live far but her bag was heavy and she didn't want to walk past Endeavour if she could help it.

Shoto walked up to his dad. "I could have walked." He stated.

"I wanted to come and greet you, I finished the job early today." He glanced towards the girl waiting at the side of the road. "New friend of yours? She's not part of your usual crowd."

Shoto cleared his throat. "Yeah."

Endeavour smiled a little. "Does she live close?"

Shoto shrugged.

"Hey! We can give you a ride home if you want, girl!" Endeavour called out to Kahoko.

"Dad!" Shoto hissed before looking towards the said girl.

She looked back. She met Endeavour's gaze and gave a polite bow. "No thanks, Sir. I'll be fine getting a cab." She replied. _Why?!_

Endeavour frowned. "Strange. Most people would jump at the chance."

"Well… she's not most people. She is the twin sister of Tamaki Sano." Shoto mumbled. "I don't think she's your biggest fan."

Endeavour's eyes widened. "You mean… the boy that died… last year?" He looked back to see Kahoko climbing into a cab.

"Yeah. She's in my year at school." Shoto climbed into his car.

Endeavour got in too. "I can't believe I didn't realise."

Shoto sighed.

"And she's your friend?"

Shoto smiled slightly. "I think so."

Endeavour caught his son's expression. "Oh… it's like that."

Shoto choked on his own spit. "No! I mean… she's just a someone I got to know this week. She's really great."

Endeavour laughed. "She's pretty too." He wiggled his brows.

Shoto shrugged. "Yeah."

"Shoto."

His son looked to him, confused by the sudden change of mood.

"I… would like to talk to her personally."

"Why?"

"To apologise. I never really got the chance to."

Shoto tried to hide his look of shock.

"Could you… maybe ask her?"

"I could ask. But it's up to her whether she wants to see you. She went white as a ghost just now."

Endeavour nodded. "I understand. Thank you, son."


	9. Chapter 9

Kahoko got home and was welcomed by Natsume.

"Kaho-nee!" He hugged her tightly. He pulled away to see that his sister was rather pale and had red rings around her eyes. "You've been crying." He stated. "What happened?"

She stood straight. "Nothing. I'm fine."

He folded his arms. "You forget that I can sense your emotions. Something has upset you."

She put her bag down. "I rode the train with Shoto Todoroki today."

He frowned. "And? I thought you two made up."

"We did… it's not about him. More about his dad. I saw him at the station. He came to collect Todoroki. I dunno what came over me, I just felt my insides twist into knots."

Natsume took her hand and squeezed it. "Everything is going to be okay, Kaho-nee."

She nodded. "Yeah. Just you and me this weekend." She ruffled his white hair.

Later that night, Kahoko's phone rang.

She frowned at the number, not recognising it. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Finally, she answers!"

"Bakugo?!"

"Yeah, disappointed or something?"

"No… just how did you get my number?"

"I got it from Yaoyorozu, Deku got a worried phone call from Todoroki. So, I asked her for your number, so I can check in."

Kahoko's jaw dropped a little. "You went through all that trouble?"

"Yeah, because when Deku worries about something, he gets unbearable. So, are you alright?" He added.

Kahoko sat down on her bed. "I'm perfectly alright."

"Don't lie."

"But…"

"Todoroki told Deku that you saw his old man."

"Yeah… but I'm fine now."

"So, why does it sound like you're about to break?" His voice softened.

Kahoko felt a tear trail down her cheek. She sniffed.

"I understand that if I were Hitoshi, you'd trust me more. But right now, I'm the one who's here." Katsuki was sat in his dorm room with his back against the wall, staring up at the night sky through his window. "I thought your feelings towards Endeavour weren't of hate or resentment anymore."

"They aren't… but seeing him brought back so many painful memories. I feel so bad… after Todoroki was so understanding and kind to me… I hope I didn't hurt him."

"Todoroki? Nah, he'll be fine. He's more concerned about you." He sighed. _More to the point… why do I care?!_ He heard her sniff at the other end of the phone. "Sano…"

"Hmm?"

"Look outside."

Kahoko got up off her bed.

"Look at the sky."

She looked up to see the moon, full and bright. "Pretty…" She breathed.

Katsuki smirked. "Right? Don't you just feel all of your worries leave you when you look?"

"Yeah. Thank you." She whispered through the phone.

"I'm glad I could help."

"You know… I'm really glad we met… Kacchan." She added, before feeling her face burn. _Why did I say that?! Stupid Kaho!_

Katsuki felt his face combust. _Did…she just call me…? Why did it sound so damn cute?!_

Kahoko panicked when she didn't get a response. "Can't I call you that? I'm sorry…" She prepared to hang up.

Katsuki was grinning like an idiot, putting his head in his hand. "It's fine… if it's you. You call me whatever you want…"

Kahoko swallowed. "Right… I really should head for bed."

"Yeah… me too." He sighed.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight… Kaho." He said before he lost his nerve again, he quickly hung up.

Kahoko stared at her phone. "Kaho?" She smiled softly before getting changed and ready for bed.

Katsuki lay back in bed. _Kacchan…_ He laughed. _She called me Kacchan!_ He shoved his face into his pillow.

The next day, Kahoko sat and had breakfast with Natsume.

"You seem brighter today, Kaho-nee." He remarked.

She smiled. "Yeah, all I needed was a good sleep in my own bed."

"I heard you on the phone. Whoever it was calmed your emotions right down." He recalled.

"Oh… yeah. Bakugo called me to check on me. Apparently, I worried Todoroki, who told Deku, who then told him." She added.

"It's nice that they all care."

"I feel strange, but in a good way. But I don't know why they're being so kind. I've barely known them a week."

"You have a way with people, Kaho-nee. Once you've let people in, they can't help but love you." Natsume smiled at her. "That's what Tama-nii always said. Kahoko is a light in a dark room. She draws people towards her with a single smile."

"He said that?"

Natsume nodded. "Hitoshi-nii agrees."

Kahoko's phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID. "Momo?" She answered it. "Hey, what's up?"

"Kahoko! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Great, Todoroki scared us last night."

"It was nothing to worry about. I just had a moment."

"Bakugo called you?"

"Yeah, he just asked if I was alright, which I am."

"Alright, that's good. Hey, you don't live far from the mall, do you?"

Kahoko frowned. "No, just a couple train stops away. Why?"

"Me and the girls wanna hit the stores. Do you wanna join us?"

"Well, I need to look after Natsu."

"Can you find someone? A neighbour or something?"

Kahoko looked to Natsume. "Um… Do you mind if I take you to Hitoshi's for the day? The girls want me to go with them to the mall."

Natsume's eyes lit up. "I don't mind at all."

Kahoko turned her attention back to Momo. "I guess I can ask Hitoshi to watch him for a couple hours. He doesn't live far. I'll call him and ask."

"Well if you can come, give me a text and we'll meet at the monument in about an hour?"

"Yeah, will do." She hung up and looked at Natsume. "What just happened?"

"You have girl friends!" Natsume cheered. "Finally hanging out with people who don't climb trees or get into fist fights."

Kahoko laughed. "I wouldn't say that." She went to get changed.

The girls waited at the monument as they planned.

"Where's Kahoko?" Ochaco asked.

Momo frowned. "She said that Hitoshi was babysitting Natsume, and that she'd meet us."

"Maybe she chickened out? She is still new to being around a lot of people." Kyoka piped up.

Momo shook her head. "She must've gotten held up. I did ask her very last minute."

"Sorry!"

They all turned to see Kahoko running up to them.

"I got held up…" She panted. "Hitoshi interrogated me for ages."

"It's fine! Breathe, Kahoko." Ochaco laughed.

"Wow! If that's what you wear to go out shopping, I'd love to see you go out on a date." Momo gestured to her new friend's attire.

Kahoko looked down. "Is this too much?"

"No! You just look so cute!" Kyoka assured her.

Kahoko ran her hand through her hair nervously. She was wearing a white slouching, slightly oversized t-shirt, and some dark grey denim shorts, paired with white baseball shoes. She had a white beret sat lopsided on her head and her scarf hung around her neck, she pulled it down to talk to the girls. "I've never really been out with female friends, so I thought I'd put in a bit of effort."

"Well, are we going shopping or what?" Ochaco piped up.

"Yeah, let's get going!" Momo cheered, linking her arm up with Kahoko's.

Kahoko's phone beeped with a message. She looked at it and her eyes widened a little.

 _Hope you are feeling better today, have fun with the girls. - Bakugo._

Kahoko let a soft smile grace her lips.

Momo frowned at her. "What?"

Kahoko blushed and shoved her phone into her pocket. "Nothing. Let's go."

Momo smirked but didn't say anything else.


	10. Chapter 10

By the end of the trip, the girls had bonded greatly with the shy green-eyed girl.

"Are you sure we can't walk you to the station?" Momo asked.

Kahoko waved her hands. "I appreciate it but I kinda need a little to clear my head before getting on a big busy train." She added, turning down the corner towards the train station. "I'll see you girls on Monday. Thank you for everything."

"Take care and let us know when you get home." Kyoka called.

"Will do!"

She walked towards the ticket barriers when she spotted a distinctive dual haired boy coming through from the opposite way. "Todoroki!" She called out.

The boy looked up. "Sano?" _Wow! So, this is what she looks like when she goes out?_

She waited for him to come through the barrier and approached him. "Hey." She smiled, then remembered about the day before. "I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't want to worry you."

He returned her smile. "No worries. It's only natural that seeing my dad would make you feel uncomfortable." He found it hard to keep his eyes off her.

"Yeah, well, like I said, I have nothing against him personally. Seeing him just brought back bad things to my head." She added, looking to the ground.

"Been to the mall?" Shoto asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, with Momo, Kyoka and Ochaco." She grinned. "I actually had a lot fun."

"Well, that's good. I'm glad they're making you feel comfortable." He looked at his watch.

"Do you need to be somewhere?" She asked. "I don't mean to hold you up."

"It's fine, I'm just going to hospital. I was just checking if I had time for visiting."

"By all means, get going. I'll see you at school." She gave him a brilliant smile. "Say hi to your mom for me."

"Say hi to her yourself."

She frowned.

"Come with me?"

She flushed. "What? I mean, she doesn't know me, and I'm sure I'd be intruding and a bother."

He laughed. "Seriously. I'm the only one who visits, I'm sure she'll be glad of a pretty face like yours showing up to brighten up her day."

Kahoko thought for a moment, feeling her cheeks burn because of the 'pretty' comment. "Um... okay. Sure, it can't hurt." She added.

"C'mon then." He smiled at her.

She nodded and followed him.

They got to the hospital and went to the desk to check in.

"Only family can visit, I'm afraid." The nurse said, giving Kahoko a pointed glance.

Shoto thought quickly. He put his arm around Kahoko's shoulders and pulled her close. "She's my girlfriend, I've brought her to meet my mother, surely you can't have anything against that?" _Jeez, does she have to smell nice too?_

The nurse looked surprised. "Girlfriend?" She looked to Kahoko.

Kahoko gave a nod. "Yes, ma'am."

The nurse sighed. "I guess so, go ahead."

"Thank you, ma'am." He bowed and lead Kahoko along the corridors. He looked down to see her cheeks glowing bright red. He quickly dropped his arm. "Sorry! It was the only thing I could think of." He whispered.

Kahoko shook her head. "It's fine."

He exhaled and stopped at a door. "She's in here." He said.

She frowned. "Are you alright?" _His heart is pounding!_

He chuckled. "Maybe I'm nervous... but surely your hearing could pick up that." He ran his hand through his hair. "I've never introduced a friend to my parents... never mind a girl."

"I mean, I could go if you changed your mind." She stepped back.

He caught her hand. "No! I mean, please, I want her to meet you." He gave her hand a squeeze.

She pulled down her scarf. "Alright, go in then, I'll follow." She urged.

He stared at her a little. _Damn, she's beautiful!_ He swallowed before pushing the door open.

They walked in and a middle-aged woman was sat on her chair next to her hospital bed.

"Mom, I've brought a friend with me today, is that alright with you?"

His mother looked up and over his shoulder to see Kahoko half hidden behind him. "Oh, my!"

Kahoko flinched. "Um, good evening ma'am, my name is Kahoko Sano." She gave a bow.

Shoto's mom smiled. "How beautiful! Please sit, both of you."

Shoto sat on the bed. "How are you today?"

"I'm feeling good today. So, Shoto, is this your girlfriend?" She asked.

Kahoko had just sat down beside him. She felt her face heat up again.

"Oh, no mom... we've recently just gotten to know each other." Shoto replied.

"Oh! Well it's nice to see you socialising a lot more now, Shoto." His mom petted his head. She looked to Kahoko. "Well, you are a pretty one. I bet you receive a lot of attention, eh?"

"Um, not really." She averted her gaze.

Shoto snorted. _You really don't look around you, Sano._

"You look awfully familiar though. Your name rings a bell too. I can't put my finger on where I've seen you before." His mom looked thoughtful.

The two teens shared a look.

"Um... I'm thirsty. Don't mean to be rude, but I'm gonna get an iced tea from the vending machine on the corridor. Do you two want anything?" She asked.

"Oh, I'll have the same dear, thank you." Mrs Todoroki smiled softly.

"Um, iced coffee if they have any?" Shoto knew what was probably going through her mind, and that she must have wanted to hide her feelings to not distress his mother.

"Orders coming up." She smiled and walked out.

Shoto sighed. "Sorry, she really didn't mean to seem rude."

Mrs Todoroki smiled. "Don't worry... I remember where I've seen her face now. She's the sister of the boy who died last year when your dad fought the Nomu." She sighed.

"She doesn't blame dad though. I mean, she saw him yesterday and it brought back memories, but that's all. She really is amazing."

"Well, she definitely gets my seal of approval."

He blinked. "What?"

"You like her."

"No... not like that."

"You can't lie to me, Shoto."

He rolled his eyes. "We're not like that. Besides I think she likes someone else."

She frowned.

"I think she likes another guy in my class."

She sighed softly. "Well... he'll win if you don't make your feelings known."

He stared at his hands. "I mean, yeah she's pretty, but I don't even know her that well. She and this other guy seem to have had an instant connection... I can't even think of competing with that even if I wanted to."

"She seems to be fond of you. Even if you don't feel like that towards her right now, you've earned a good friend. Look after her."

"I plan to."

"I'm back!"

Shoto jumped. He was so glad that the walls were soundproof against any hearing related quirks, for obvious patient confidentiality purposes.

Kahoko frowned, hearing Shoto's heart racing. "Are you okay?" She asked him, placing the iced coffee against his warm cheek.

He looked up and met her concerned, emerald eyes. "I'm fine."

She sighed and sat down again.

"So, Miss Sano..."

"Please, call me Kahoko, Ma'am." Kahoko smiled.

Mrs Todoroki returned her smile. "Kahoko, what's your quirk? Must be an impressive one to be in UA."

Kahoko looked down. "I can make people tell the truth."

Mrs Todoroki's eyes widened. "Oh, that is a valuable skill. You'll surely be a great asset to the police at the very least."

Kahoko nodded. "That's where I aim to be." _I'm sure glad she didn't ask me how I do it. I think I like this woman._

"So, where's Natsume whilst you're here?" Shoto asked her.

"He's with Hitoshi, it's great that we both came home this weekend, he lives on the same block as me." She added.

"You really have known each other forever." He smiled softly.

She nodded. "Yeah, he's like a brother to me."

Mrs Todoroki watched as the two talked. "Who is this Hitoshi?"

Kahoko met her gaze. "He's my childhood friend. He's in the same class as me at school. I'm on the General Education course."

"It's nice to have someone to enter a new school with." She stated.

Kahoko nodded. "Yeah, it was a relief, especially since my brother..." She trailed off, as if forgetting where she was.

"It's alright, dear. I know."

"Are you alright, Sano?" Shoto looked at her with concern.

Kahoko met his gaze and gave a big smile. "Quit over worrying." She reached out unconsciously and ruffled his dual coloured locks. "I'm okay." She froze, realising what she was doing. She retracted her hand quickly. "Sorry, I dunno why I did that."

Shoto was blushing roses, the front of his hair a white and red mess, totally different to his uniform even parting of colours. "It's fine. I know, you have a brother, must have come naturally." He gave a chuckle, trying to laugh it off. _That felt so good!_

Mrs Todoroki couldn't hold back. She began laughing uncontrollably. "Kids these days." She cried.

The two teens looked at each other, faces still flushed a little.

Shoto leaned closer. "I think I'm glad that I brought you." He whispered, knowing she'd be able to hear it.

Kahoko grinned. "I'm glad that I came."

Later, the two got sent out as visiting hours were over.

They walked into the station and waited for their train.

"Thank you for coming." Shoto said, handing her a drink he'd gotten from the station shop.

"Thanks for inviting me, I really like your mom." She sat down on the bench.

He sat next to her. "She's great. I think you brightened up her whole day. It was probably nice to have a female there for her to talk to."

A breeze swept through the platform area, making Kahoko shudder. She looked to Shoto who seemed none of the wiser, sipping his drink. _Red side... hot. Right?_ She scooted over and put her arm gingerly though his and leaned against him. _Aah nice and toasty..._ She blushed. _It's okay for me to do this with a friend right? He won't think I'm weird?_

Shoto looked at her. _She's freezing! But damn she's being so adorable right now._ He smiled. "Cold?"

She nodded, giving another shudder. "Sorry."

"I don't mind. At least my left side comes in useful."

She frowned.

"Do you want my jacket?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I'm alright here, if you're fine with it."

He chuckled. "Having a cute girl cling to my arm? Yeah, I'm completely fine." _Since when have I been so bold?!_

She blushed and hid her face in his arm. _I don't understand this feeling one bit._

"Train!" Shoto announced a few minutes later, regretting it a little because Kahoko jumped away from his arm.

They found two seats beside each other.

Kahoko checked her watch. "It's getting late, I didn't realise. I best call Hitoshi, see if Natsu is okay." She mumbled.

"Go ahead."

Hitoshi answered the phone after three rings. "Kaho, where are you?"

"Hey, sorry. I ran into Todoroki and got side tracked. How's Natsu?"

"He's asleep right now, he can stay here if you want."

"Sure, I'm sure that'll be okay. Again, I am so sorry, I dunno where the time went."

"It's alright Kaho, I know you had time with friends and you needed it. You know you can rely on me anytime with Natsu."

"Yeah, you're the greatest. Thank you."

"I'm going to head to bed soon, so I'll see you tomorrow, mom's cooking you lunch."

"Alright, good night, Hitoshi."

"Good night, Kaho." He hung up.

Kahoko gave a relieved sigh.

"All good?" Shoto asked.

She nodded. "Natsu is asleep."

"Shinso is a better guy than I gave him credit for." Shoto remarked, looking out of the window.

"Wow... Bakugo doesn't let up."

Shoto's eyes snapped to her. "Bakugo?"

She nodded. "He managed to pry my number from Momo last night to call me. Now he won't stop texting."

Shoto frowned. "He has your number?"

She met his gaze. She saw a flicker of something in his eyes. "Todoroki... are you jealous?" She gave a smirk.

He felt his heart jump. _She smirked... at me... and it was... jeez!_ "Maybe." He managed to say before turning away again.

 _I've never seen him this embarrassed before. It's kinda cute._ She raised a brow before reaching into his chest pocket and pulling out his phone. "Here." She quickly typed in her number and took an ID photo before putting it back into the pocket. "Better?"

He gave a nod, still looking away from her, trying to conceal his blushing cheeks. _Really... what has gotten into me?_

"We're here." She said, standing up.

He followed her out of the station. "Do you live far?"

She shook her head. "I can walk it. You?"

"I can walk you." He said. He reached out and took one of her bags. "I can help carry this load."

She laughed. "Thank you."

They got to a fork in the road.

"I'll be fine here, I just live down the street." Kahoko smiled. "I'll see you at school." She took her bags from him.

He nodded. "Yeah, or on the train back?"

"Shoot me a text when you're setting off and we'll see about that." She winked. She waved before heading down the road towards her house.

Shoto stood for a moment, staring after her. _She really is something._

Kahoko walked in and locked the door behind her. "Sorta wish that I didn't agree to letting Natsu stay at Hitoshi's... the house seems spooky when I'm alone." She sighed.

Her phone gave a buzz.

 _Are you home safely? - Todoroki_

She giggled to herself and typed a reply. _Yes, quit worrying._

 _I can't help it. - Todoroki_

She sat down on the couch. _Are you at home yet?_

 _Yeah, unfortunately. I kinda wish I was still with you._ Shoto was sat in his kitchen eating leftovers of the dinner that his older sister had made. He sighed hitting send. _At least with Sano I get an enjoyable conversation._ "She looked so pretty today." He mused.

"Who?"

Shoto jumped and looked around to see his older brother, Natsuo, walking in from work. "Um..."

"A girl from school?" Natsuo wiggled his brows, a smirk spreading across his lips. He took a peak over Shoto's shoulder at the caller ID photo. "Wow, she _is_ pretty."

Shoto glared up at him.

"Don't worry, I won't plot to steal your princess." His brother laughed.

Shoto's phone binged again. He looked at the message.

 _Me too. Is it weird that I was kinda wanting to ask you to stay here? - Sano_

He stared at the words. _She what?!_ Another bing signalled another message.

 _Damn it, that sounded perverted... I meant sleep on the couch or something, so I wasn't home alone tonight. - Sano_

He had stopped eating.

Natsuo watched him turn from cool to red in under ten seconds. "Wow... you have it bad."

Shoto scowled. "It's not like that!" _Why does everyone jump to that conclusion?!_

"You're blushing like a girl."

"I'm not."

"Well, if you don't like her... you're an idiot because she's freaking adorable."

Shoto got up and grabbed his bag.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. Don't wait up for me." At that he slammed the door shut.


	11. Chapter 11

Shoto Todoroki found himself walking back along the route to the fork in the road. _What am I doing? I'm sure she was just joking._ He looked down at the text again. _Of course, her little brother is out. She didn't say anything to Hitoshi, so she didn't worry him. But in reality, she's alone in the house that she used to live in with her brother... is she crying? Please don't be crying._ He swallowed and walked down the road, looking at all the name plaques next to the gates, before coming to one that said 'Sano.' He heard his message tone go off again.

 _Jeez... I must've scared you off... I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, I'm fine alone. - Sano._

Shoto sighed. _You are the worst liar I've ever met._ He knocked on the door and waited.

Kahoko jumped at the sound of the door. She listened carefully. _I recognise that heartbeat..._ She got up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She went to answer the door.

Shoto fidgeted looking around, hoping passers-by didn't think he was weird and decided to call her parents. _This is so unlike me to really care about someone's well-being... but this girl came with me, without question, to visit my mom, so it's the least I can do._ He bit his lip. _Maybe I should've called the girls to go around..._ He found himself smiling a little. _But she asked me..._

The door opened and Kahoko stood there with wide eyes. "Todoroki... you didn't have to..." She sniffed. _Why did he come? Surely, he didn't take what I said to seriously._

 _It's as I had feared... she was crying..._ He stepped forward and did something uncharacteristic of him... he pulled her into him for a hug. "You don't have to be alone... because I am here."

She felt her heart race.

He pulled back. "Show me to your couch, if the offer is still open." He added with a small smirk.

She nodded. "C'mon in."

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he followed her in.

She shrugged. "I'm alright, you really didn't need to come. I think I had a funny moment when I text you that."

"Well, I'm here now." He smiled, dropping his bag onto the couch. "Plus, you're more pleasant company than my siblings right now."

"You have siblings?"

"Yeah, two older brothers and an older sister."

"Sounds fun." She laughed.

"Oh, loads." He replied, sarcasm slipping out. He dropped down onto the couch.

"Do you want hot chocolate? I was just making some." She offered.

He nodded. "Sounds good."

She went into the kitchen, leaving him to take in his surroundings.

He looked up at the photographs hung on the wall. He stood to take a closer look at a family portrait. He could see her parents, with Kahoko and Tamaki hugging each other. He noticed Tamaki wore the exact scarf that Kahoko treasured. Natsume was on Tamaki's shoulders. Shoto smiled softly. _I wish I had a photo of my family like this... they look to be full of love and happiness._ He sighed.

"Todoroki?"

His head whipped around to look at Kahoko, who was holding two steaming mugs of cocoa. "Sorry, I was just looking at your photographs." He went to take a cup from her.

She looked towards the picture she caught him staring at. "That was our last as a family." She stated before sitting down on the couch and pulling her knees to her chest.

He sat next to her. "I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?"

She shook her head. "I appreciate the company." She took a sip from her mug.

He did the same. "Wow, this is some good cocoa." He breathed, surprised as he wasn't too fond of sweet drinks.

She nodded. "My parents brought it back from their last job."

"Well, I'd ask them to bring me some, but I'm sure they'll find it weird."

She shook her head. "I'll ask them." She smiled. "I'm sure they'll just be glad I'm passing on requests from people other than Hitoshi." She gave a snort.

"Well, I'm sure they'll be pleased you're socialising more. I mean, you went shopping with a load of girls from my class."

She grinned uncontrollably. "Yeah, that was fun."

He stared at her for a little longer than he planned to.

She met his gaze. "What?" She blushed a little.

He blinked. "Nothing, sorry."

Her phone beeped, signalling at text. She glanced at it.

 _Just checking in to say good night. - Bakugo._

She smiled and quickly typed back: _Goodnight, Kacchan._

"Someone special? Hitoshi?" Shoto raised a brow.

She shook her head. "Just Bakugo, checking in."

"You two seem pretty close." He replied, fighting the urge to snort.

She shrugged. "I guess. He's the first person who didn't talk to me as if I were going to cry or murder them."

"I think he likes you." Shoto blurted out, without thinking. _Ahhh great now I've put a spanner into things! Why can't I keep my mouth shut in front of her?_

She tilted her head to the side, confused. "Really? Bakugo?"

He sighed and nodded. "He never used to openly show that he cares about anyone, until he met you."

She sat in thought. Yes, the girls had mentioned it to her, but she didn't take them seriously... because they're girls, they love gossip. "Nah, I just think he thinks of me as a sister or something. Someone who needs to be protected, not knowing that I do pretty well on my own." She added with a laugh.

"If you believe so." Shoto put down his cup and stretched, arching his back like a cat, over the back of the couch.

Kahoko didn't really know where to look. She stared intensely into her mug. _Jeez... why do the Hero boys have to look like that?!_

"Sano?"

She looked back at him. "Hmm..."

"About my mom... you never asked me why she was there..."

 _Wow this conversation has been thrown a curve ball..._ "Well, it's not really any of my business. She seems like a lovely woman."

He sighed. "She is... but she's messed up because of my dad."

She frowned.

"Well... my dad married my mom, not really out of love, but for her ice quirk. He wanted to use her to create a child strong enough to surpass All Might." He started. "He physically and mentally abused my mother, because she was trying to stop the intensive training I got from him. Soon her physiological state deteriorated... that's why I have always hated using my fire power in battle... because it's from him. I don't want to be anything like him. Until Deku assured me that it's mine... not my father's, at the Sports Festival."

Kahoko watched him intently. _Why is he telling me all of this? Why is he trusting me so?_ She swallowed. "I'm glad Deku did that..."

He met her gaze.

"I've always admired your quirk... the ice is so magical and lethal at the same time... but the moment you unleashed your fire... it was beautiful." She looked down, feeling a little embarrassed.

He felt his cheeks burn up. "You thought it was beautiful?"

She nodded. "Everything about your quirk... both sides, I can't look away."

 _Is that why she was staring when I was training with Bakugo? I thought she was watching him._ He cleared his throat. "I've never heard that term used to describe it... but somehow it makes me happy."

She inhaled. "Can I ask you something?" _I shouldn't!_ "You don't have to answer. I'm just a little curious."

He nodded. "Anything."

She leaned towards him and brushed his left cheek with her fingertips... over his scar. "Did your dad do that?"

He flinched a little. _She's so close!_ He cleared his throat again. "Uh, no. It was my mom."

She retracted her hand and met his eyes.

He watched as a little pain and sadness swirled within her emerald eyes. "It wasn't out of hate or anything towards me. She had finally lost it in her mind, and when she saw my left side, it reminded her of my dad, so she threw water from the kettle at me."

She sat back.

"I know, it looks quite ugly."

She shook her head. "It's part of you, and believe me, I don't think that you are ugly at all." She mentally kicked herself. _Where did that come from?!_

He bit back a big goofy smile. _That's the first time someone's not agreed with me. Normally I'd get, 'looks aren't everything' or ' surely someone has a quirk to get rid of it' but no... she sees it as part of me and she likes the me she sees._

She checked her watch. "Jeez, it's late. C'mon, I'll let you stay in Tama-chan's room." She stood up.

 _Her brother's room?_ "I'll just take the couch, I don't wanna intrude."

She waved the statement away. "Don't be silly, it's a guest room now, and I'm not about to let you get a bad back from sleeping on that thing." She reached out and pulled him up by the arm. "C'mon."

He obliged and followed her up to the second floor.

She opened the door at the end of the corridor and turned on the light. She inhaled deeply. "This is it."

Shoto looked around, it looked as though a teenage boy still lived in it.

"Sorry, we haven't had it in us to throw stuff away." She bowed her head.

He smiled. "Don't explain... I understand." He went and sat on the bed. He felt his foot brush against something and he looked down to see what it was.

A small mp3 player stuck out from underneath the bed.

"Look at this..." He picked it up and handed it to her. "Is it yours?"

She shook her head and sat down next to him. "Tama-chan's... I've never seen this." She looked around for a set of earphones.

Shoto rummaged in his pockets and pulled out his. "Here."

She took them gratefully. "I wonder if this thing works." She held down the on button and to her surprise, it lit up. She played the first track on the mp3. "Tama-chan...?" She breathed, hearing his voice through the earpiece. "It's him." She sniffed.

Her late brother was singing one of his Battle-Cry ballads he'd been practising.

She felt a lump in her throat. She hadn't heard his singing in over a year, since she didn't know if he recorded it. She pulled her knees up and rested her head on them.

Shoto just watched as the beautiful girl he'd befriended, turn into the girl that lost her hero too soon. He reached out and petted the back of her head, he had no idea what to do now. "I could go home if you want to be alone." He suggested.

She shook her head. "Please... don't leave me alone." She sniffed. She lifted her head and passed one of the earpieces to him. "Listen... this is the song that helped your dad win that fight..."

He hesitated. Did he really want to hear the song that caused his death? He sighed. _If it makes her feel better._ He took it and placed it inside his ear.

What he heard was breath-taking.

Tamaki never missed a beat of the beautiful song, it was so powerful that Shoto could feel the energy coming through the earphones.

Kahoko smiled widely. "Thank you, Todoroki." She breathed. "I would have never found this if you weren't here. It's the first time I've heard his voice in over a year... I will treasure this." She held the device to her chest.

He stared at her as she finally stood up.

"Sorry, you must be tired... I'll let you get settled and sleep. The bathroom is next door, towels in the top cupboard." She added.

"Thank you, and good night." He replied.

"Sweet dreams." She replied, closing the door behind her.

Shoto flopped down on the bed. _Okay... I'm in her house... and sleeping in her dead brother's bed. This is all types of strange and maybe wrong._ He thought of her soft hand brushing his cheek and felt himself heat up. _What happened to 'I don't need her to be my friend'?_ He sighed. He took off his shirt and pants, opting to sleep in his boxers since he didn't think about bringing pjs. He slipped into the surprisingly freshly made bed. _I bet she sleeps in here when she's feeling lonely._ He turned off the lamp and turned over.


	12. Chapter 12

Shoto woke up the next morning, a little disorientated, forgetting where he was.

He sat up and stretched. If he was honest, it was one of the best night's sleep he'd had. He quickly got dressed and headed for the toilet which was separate from the bathroom. He opened the door but stopped, hearing the shower running. _She's already awake? Did she even sleep?_ He sighed and went about his business.

When he came out he decided that he'd go and make them both some coffee. As he passed the bathroom door, he heard something beautiful coming from the other side.

Kahoko was singing.

He stood there and listened. "Her voice is just as enchanting as Tamaki's was... maybe even more so." He mumbled.

The singing stopped abruptly, as did the shower.

Shoto was startled when the bathroom door swung open and a flying fist headed straight towards him, but he already fell onto his rear in fright. Some may say he was lucky for that. "Sano!"

She stared down at him, with only a bathrobe covering her body.

Of course, he stared at her for a little too long.

"Todoroki?"

He nodded.

She exhaled. "I kinda forgot that you spent the night here. Sorry." She smiled a little.

He got up off the ground. "That's alright."

"Why were you standing at the bathroom door for so long?" She raised a brow.

 _I forgot that she could probably hear every breath I took._ He swallowed. "Sorry, I was sorta listening to your singing."

She tilted her head to the side. "Singing...? I wasn't singing." _Was I?_

He frowned. "You definitely were." _Did I imagine it?_

She pouted, frustration evident in her delicate features.

"You didn't realise it?"

She shook her head. "I do remember being in a bit of a daydream, I seem to go into my own world when I'm a little tired. I'm sorry you had to hear that, everyone says I've always been the tone deaf one. My brother got lucky in that department." She giggled. "Even my parents say I sound like a dying cat."

"They must've been pulling your leg, because I think that just now, you sounded beautiful."

She blinked then began to laugh. "Yeah sure. Now go away so I can get changed." She shooed him and closed the door.

"I was gonna make coffee, do you want some?" He asked.

"Yes, please!" She called.

He headed downstairs, lost in thought. "Tone deaf... eh?"

After breakfast they sat on the sofa again.

"When are you going back to the dorms?" Shoto asked.

"Later today, I'll wait until I get some form of message from my parents, since if they're not returning, I have to take Natsu with me."

"You're the best sister he could ask for." He remarked. "No matter what, he comes first."

She braided her damp hair. "Yeah, I mean, my parent's work so much, so it feels like I'm a third parent." She giggled. "He keeps telling me I worry like a mom."

"When do you think Shinso will bring him round?"

"I'm meant to be going to his, his mom is cooking lunch for us. Unless Natsu drives him crazy before then, no doubt they'll come to collect me."

He cracked a smile.

"You should smile more."

He met her gaze. "Hmm?"

"You look more handsome when you smile." She gave a smile of her own. _What is wrong with my mouth?!_

He blushed. _I wish she'd stop saying and doing things that make my mind spin._ "I'll take your word for it."

Her phone beeped, signalling a message. She looked at it.

 _I'll meet you at the station when you come back if you'd like? - Bakugo._

She gave a sigh. "Todoroki...?"

He looked at her, reading the confusion in her face. "What's the matter?"

She swallowed. "Why do you... and everyone in class A, suddenly like me? Before I bumped into Bakugo, nobody really knew I existed." She pulled her knees up to her chest. "I mean, Deku just gets along with anybody. But you and Bakugo seem much more reserved and keep to yourselves..." She trailed off, not quite knowing how to go on. "It's been a week, Bakugo has become concerned about me whenever something minor happens and you stayed here because I didn't want to be alone, when you didn't need to. The girls took me out shopping. It feels like it's just a dream and I'll wake up soon... alone again."

He stared at her. It was true that it was strange of them to think so fondly of the strange girl after just a week at the new dorms. "I guess... you just attract people."

She frowned.

"Not just by your looks. We've seen a side of you which we think you've kept between you and Hitoshi. The side that shows you to be a kind-hearted person, even though you've been through so much heartache, you haven't let that taint you. Like I said... you're refreshing to me. You put people before yourself, even when you're allowed to be selfish. You're quiet and reserved, yet you aren't afraid to step up and be heard."

She took his words in. "After Tama-chan... I thought the only one I needed... the only one outside of my family that I could trust was Hitoshi. I was happy being alone, then I knew I wouldn't get hurt." She swallowed. "But now... I don't want to be alone anymore. This week has been the warmest I've felt in over a year."

He reached over and petted her head. "Well... it'd be a pain if you wanted to be alone now... because you're stuck with us. Class A are known to be stubborn."

She felt her cheeks warm up.

He checked his watch. "Okay, I should get going. I need to get my things ready to go back." He stood up. "Will you be okay alone?"

She nodded. "Yeah, like I said, I'll be going over to Hitoshi's soon."

He thought for a bit. "My father... when we saw him at the station, he said he wanted to meet you personally, to apologise about... you know." He scratched the back of his head. "Would you be up for that sometime?"

Her eyes widened a little. "Um... I guess."

"I won't leave you alone with him, don't worry." He added.

She smiled. "I'll be okay, but thanks."

"Just let me know when you're up for it. I won't pressure you."

She nodded.

There was a knock at the door.

Kahoko stood up and went to answer it.

"Kaho-nee!" Natsume hugged her.

"Hey, Natsu." She smiled, hugging him tighter than usual.

"Kaho-nee?" He frowned.

"Sorry, I'm just happy to see you." She released him.

Hitoshi looked up and over her shoulder. "Todoroki?" He pushed past her to approach the dual haired boy. "Why are you here?"

Shoto looked down, thinking. "Uh... I came to see Sano, I don't live too far. I had a message to give to her from my dad."

Hitoshi raised a brow then looked back at Kahoko. "Kaho?"

She cleared her throat. "Yeah, his dad wants to meet me to say sorry about last year."

Hitoshi nodded slowly.

Natsume looked up at his sister. _I feel... warmth from her. She's happy?_ He smiled a little.

"Well, I better get going." Shoto looked to Kahoko. "I'll walk to the station with you if you let me know when you want to go."

She nodded. "Thanks."

Hitoshi smirked. _Interesting development._

Shoto left feeling fuzzy. _How the hell am I going to explain this to my dad?_ He let out a groan as he made his way back home.


	13. Chapter 13

Natsuo was sat at the kitchen table, drinking coffee when his little brother walked in. "So...?" He wiggled his brows.

Shoto rolled his eyes. "What? I'm not allowed to stay over at a friend's house?"

"Oh, you're allowed. But it's not something you do. I mean, you never even mention having friends." He went to the fridge and took out an iced coffee and put it on the table. "Sit."

Shoto sighed, but obliged.

"So, what's she like? This lady friend of yours."

Shoto stared at his can. "She's... interesting." He didn't know how to describe the green-eyed girl.

"Is she a nice person?"

"Of course. Once you get to know her."

"So, what's caught your interest? It can't just be because she's nice."

Shoto shrugged. "I don't know. I've only known her properly for a week. She's just different."

"Shoto!"

The boys jumped at the sound of their father's booming voice.

"Uh oh. I said nothing, I swear." Natsuo held up his hands.

Shoto exhaled and got up, before heading to his father's office.

"Yes, dad?" He stepped inside and closed the door.

"Where were you last night?"

Shoto didn't meet his eyes. "I stayed over at a friend's house."

His father folded his arms. "And why couldn't you just tell me?"

"It was spur of the moment."

"Which friend was it? Midoriya?"

Shoto swallowed. _I can't lie to him._ "Sano."

His father's eyes widened. "You stayed at a girl's house?"

"It wasn't like that."

His father sat down. "How was it, then?"

Shoto sat too. "She was alone in the house she shared with her brother... she didn't want to be alone, so I went over."

"It's rare you'd do such a thing... maybe that school has made you more thoughtful towards others." Endeavour gave a rare smile. "If this is the effect Sano's having on you, I have to thank her as well as apologise about her brother."

"Sano also said she's willing to meet with you. Just not right now."

Endeavour's eyes lit up. "Thank you, son."

Shoto remembered something. "Father, can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"Is there anything in our library about quirks in twins?"

"There's bound to be. Why do you ask?"

Shoto tapped his chin. "Just something I want to look into. I've never met a twin with a quirk before."

"Yeah, it is rare. Normally either one or both twins would be born quirkless."

"Do you mind if I go and look now before I head back to UA?" He stood up.

Endeavour nodded. "Go ahead."

Shoto headed for the door.

"Shoto!"

He looked back at his father.

"She's good for you..." He smiled. "Don't make the same mistake I did and marry out of greed... marry out of love."

Shoto blushed. "I plan to... but like I said, Sano and I aren't like that." He left, closing the door behind him.

Endeavour chuckled. "Stubborn boy."

After eating at Hitoshi's, Kahoko and Natsume went home so Kahoko can prepare for going back to UA.

After erasing all evidence of Shoto staying over, including cleaning the bedding, she sat in her room, listening to Tamaki's music.

Natsume knocked on the door. "Kaho-nee, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, you can come in."

He walked in. "You don't seem yourself today. When I came home, you gave off this warm emotion... you felt happy, now it seems confused." He sat on her bed. He could hear the music coming from her headphones, which she put around her neck, so she could hear him. "Is that Tama-nii's music? His Battle-cries?"

She nodded. "I found it in his room last night."

Natsume leaned in closer. "I miss him."

She put her arm around him. "We all do, but with this, we have a part of him still with us."

He nodded. "It was nice of Todoroki-nii to come and see you."

"Yes, it was. I think... he's a good friend."

"I'm happy that you're finally starting to open up to people."

"Thanks to you and Hitoshi."

He giggled.

"Natsu... have you ever heard me singing?"

"Yeah... and no offence, I wish I hadn't... you sound terrible."

She laughed. "I thought so." She petted his head. "Thanks for being honest." Her phone beeped.

"You're popular now." Natsume nudged her arm, before getting up and leaving her to her own privacy.

"Seems so." She read the message.

 _My dad wasn't too pleased I stayed out. - Todoroki._

Kahoko gave a laugh. _Tell him I'm sorry for keeping you away. - Sano._

Shoto smiled at the screen as he was sat with an open book in front of him. He sighed. _I'm glad I came over. Although he seemed to seem a little too happy that I did once I said that it was you. - Todoroki._

 _What do you mean? - Sano._

 _He seems to think we're... you know. - Todoroki._ He blushed. _Why did I press send? I seriously have no filter when it comes to her._

 _Oh... well it's understandable, you did just randomly stay at a girl's house. Something which I don't think is a normal thing for you. - Sano._

He smirked. _What makes you say that? - Todoroki._

 _Unless there's a girlfriend you didn't tell me about... - Sano._

Kahoko stared at the phone screen. _Why am I so bothered about whether he has a girlfriend or not?_

 _Nope... never had one of those. - Todoroki._

She snorted. _Someone that handsome... has never dated?_ Her phone beeped again.

 _I prefer to train rather than look for one. - Todoroki._

She nodded to herself. _That way he doesn't get hurt, and from what he said about his mom and dad, I don't blame him for keeping girls away._ She typed two words back. _Good idea. - Sano._

Shoto sat back in his chair. _Talking to her really does make me feel calm... even through text._ He continued to read.

After a few minutes his eyes widened. "No way!" He breathed.


	14. Chapter 14

Shoto knocked on Kahoko's door a couple hours later.

It opened to reveal a beautiful woman with white hair and green eyes.

 _Wow... she looks like a grown-up Sano..._

"Can I help you?"

Shoto cleared his throat. "Yeah, is Kahoko here? I'm here to walk her to the station." It felt weird to say her first name. It seemed to slip through his lips effortlessly.

Kahoko appeared behind her mother. "It's okay, mom, it's Todoroki from school." She added.

"Isn't Hitoshi picking you up?"

"He never said so." She pulled her boots on before picking up her overnight bag. "I'll see you next weekend hopefully." She kissed her mother on the cheek.

Her mother's mouth was agape. "It's nice to meet you, Mr Todoroki." She gave a giggle.

He bowed his head. "You too, ma'am." He reached out and took Kahoko's bag. "Looks heavy." He mumbled.

She met his gaze and smiled. "Thanks." She pulled up her scarf and followed him down the path.

Her mother stared. She internally squealed. She closed the door. "Dear! Kahoko is going to school with a boy!"

Mr Sano looked at her. "Hitoshi?"

She shook her head. "Todoroki."

His eyes widened. "Endeavour's son?"

Her smile faltered. "I guess so."

Natsume laughed. "Mom, dad, he's nice. He really cares about Kaho-nee."

Mr Sano sighed. "I guess we can't hold it against the boy if Kahoko isn't going to."

Mrs Sano grinned. "And he's a handsome one."

Mr Sano grumbled. "He has to get through me first."

Shoto bought them drinks before sitting beside Kahoko. "Your mom is pretty."

Kahoko smiled. "Yeah, the prettiest."

"I don't know..." He bit his tongue.

She raised a brow at him. "Oh... know anyone apart from your mom who's prettier?"

"Well..." He looked away. _She thinks my mom is pretty? Can this girl be any sweeter?_ "My whole class think that you're the prettiest in the year at least."

She laughed.

"I'm serious, those who've met you won't stop going on about you."

"Because I'm pretty?"

"Well... partly."

She smirked, hearing his heart pound.

He looked back at her, with her scarf up, it was hard for him to see her expression clearly, but the look in her eyes told him she was teasing him. He gave a snort and looked away.

She pouted. She got up and sat on his other side. "I'm sorry..." She said.

He looked down.

She crouched on the ground and looked up at him. "Don't be mad..."

He looked up to meet her eyes. Oh, how he wished he hadn't.

Her eyes swirled with slight mischief and a little concern.

He reached down and tugged at her scarf, making it slip from her face.

She frowned, confused.

He leaned down, his nose brushing against hers.

Her eyes widened. _Is he...?_

"Sano!" Katsuki Bakugo's voice rang out.

The pair jumped apart.

Kahoko looked around to see Katsuki jogging towards them. She stood straight. "Kacchan?"

Katsuki's pace faltered when he heard the name, his heart skipping a beat.

Shoto frowned. _Kacchan?!_ He looked up too. "Bakugo, why are you here? Weren't you still at the dorms?"

Katsuki met the dual haired boy's glare. "Why are you here?"

"I live in this town, I offered to catch the train with her."

Kahoko smiled widely at Katsuki. "I thought you were meeting us at the station on the other side?"

"Yeah... well I got bored waiting so decided to come here and wait." He replied. "Turns out I was on the wrong platform."

Kahoko giggled. "Silly."

Katsuki pouted. He sat down a seat away from Shoto. "How are you feeling anyway?"

Kahoko felt her heart flutter a little, remembering moments before. _I should just forget it…_ "I'm okay, my parents came home so I don't need to babysit this week."

"That's good."

Kahoko's ears pricked. "Train." She said.

Katsuki frowned.

"The train is coming."

"Ohh right, super hearing." He clocked.

She smiled. "Yep! It's a gift and a curse."

Shoto stood up too, swinging her bag onto his shoulder. _What was I thinking?! Was I even thinking? I just went onto auto-pilot. She looked so cute and..._ He met her eyes, they looked a little confused. He bowed his head apologetically.

She patted his shoulder. "My quirk should come with a hazard sign." She whispered before following Katsuki onto the train.

He frowned. _Should come with a hazard sign?_ He stepped on too.

Kahoko stood next to Katsuki and held onto the same safety poll. "So, I guess you missed me." She grinned up at him.

Katsuki shrugged his shoulders. "I missed being around someone smart."

She laughed.

He reached out and tugged her scarf up. "You forgot."

She blushed, remembering the way Shoto tugged it off before trying to kiss her. "Thanks."

Shoto watched the two. Something felt unpleasant in the pit of his stomach.

They got off the train and headed towards the dorms together.

"Kaho!" Momo ran up and hugged the green-eyed girl.

"Momo!" She gasped, the impact of the hug winded her.

"So, did you bring all the cute outfits from the mall?"

Kahoko nodded.

"I can't wait to see you wear them! Me, you and the girls should have a sleepover at mine at some point." Momo replied excitedly.

"Um... alright, I guess."

The boys shared a look and a shrug.

Momo realised that they were there. "Okay, I'll leave you with these two. Bakugo has been like a lost puppy since you went home." She gave a wink before heading back inside.

Katsuki gave a grumble. "No, I haven't." He huffed.

"C'mon, I'm hungry." Kahoko said, leading the way in too.

"Do you want to go and buy something?" Shoto asked, as he and Katsuki followed her.

She shook her head. "I'm going to use our kitchen and make something."

"I'm hungry too..." Katsuki whined. "Kaho, make me some yummy food too?"

She blushed a little at the nickname.

Shoto suppressed the urge to smack Katsuki. _Why are they suddenly so informal?_

"Would you like some too, Todoroki?" She asked.

He blinked but nodded. "Please."

"Second floor we go." She cheered.


	15. Chapter 15

The kitchen was empty, so the boys sat at the table.

"Do you need any help?" Shoto offered.

Kahoko shook her head. "I'll be fine. Thanks for the offer." She began to chop vegetables. "Is ramen okay for the two of you, I can't be bothered for anything extravagant."

"Anything sounds good." Katsuki said, as his stomach gave a growl.

Kahoko looked at him over her shoulder. "You didn't eat properly this weekend..." She stated.

He frowned. "Yes, I did."

"Liar."

He pouted. _Damn I forgot._

She rolled her eyes.

"You realise that I can sense every movement in your body, not just your heartbeat. Each muscle twitch or flicker of the eye. That's how I pick out the liars from those who are honest."

"So that's also how you're good when it comes to hand to hand combat?" Shoto mused.

She nodded. "I can predict the opponents next movements before they make them." She put the lid on the cooking noodles and turned to face them.

"You really should have made it into the hero course." Katsuki remarked. "Not only is your quirk is useful, but you are physically able to fight villains too."

She shrugged. "Without Tama-chan I didn't feel the need to join the hero course. I'm only here in the first place because it's what he wanted... I didn't want to let him down." She gripped her scarf.

"Well, I sure know that he'll be proud of you."

Everyone looked to see Hitoshi standing in the doorway.

He sniffed the air. "Ooh ramen! Is there enough for me, Kaho?"

"There's always enough for you."

"Thank you, milady." He sat down. "You didn't call me, I would have caught the train with you."

"Sorry, I was catching it with Todoroki, then Kacchan showed up."

"Kacchan?" Hitoshi looked to Katsuki. "You've levelled up to a nickname now, Bakugo? Kaho must really like you." He smiled.

Katsuki blushed.

Kahoko hummed to herself as she dished up the ramen.

"Also, Kaho said she hung out with you yesterday, Todoroki." Hitoshi raised an eyebrow at the dual haired boy. "Fallen for her yet?"

Shoto felt his stomach go flip flop. "Uhhh..."

"All ready, eat up." Kahoko saved, by placing steaming bowls of ramen in front of the boys.

"Looks so good! Thank you, Kaho!" Hitoshi dug in.

She sat down next to Katsuki.

Katsuki ate quickly.

"You really are hungry, aren't you, Kacchan?" Kahoko giggled.

He stopped and swallowed. "Yeah, sorry."

"Don't apologise, it's good to see that you like it." She smiled.

"This is really tasty, Sano." Shoto commented, eating just as fast.

"It's just ramen." She stated.

"Yeah, but it's the best I've had." Katsuki finished up. "Is there more?"

She nodded, standing up and taking his bowl. "You hero guys eat a lot, don't you?"

"Well, yeah. We use up a lot of stamina." Katsuki replied, taking the refilled bowl from her. "Plus, with food this good, I can't let it go to waste."

Shoto held out his bowl too.

"More?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Coming right up." She handed it back, full.

"Tama used to eat till he couldn't move." Hitoshi laughed. "His quirk drained him a lot."

Katsuki raised a brow. "How did it work?"

Kahoko cleared her throat. "Well... he gave a boost of power to someone, but it was like giving them his stamina. It often caused him to pass out."

"Whereas Kaho's quirk makes guys faint with happiness." Hitoshi finished his bowl.

Kahoko glared at him a little. "Thought we agreed that we don't talk about my quirk, it's embarrassing."

Katsuki had a flash back of her soft lips touching his. He simultaneously blushed.

Hitoshi smirked, seeing the explosion hero's expression.

"It's really useful though, you shouldn't be embarrassed by it." Shoto remarked. "Your heightened senses especially."

"I guess so."

"It really should come with a warning sign though." Hitoshi laughed.

Shoto frowned. _It's like what Sano said earlier... after I..._ Now it was his turn to blush.

"What do you mean?" Katsuki looked to Hitoshi.

"Well, it's easier to kiss someone if they want to kiss you too. Her looks, especially her eyes draw people in. Well, that's how it was for me."

Shoto stared into his empty bowl. _Is that what it is? I'm just drawn in by her eyes or beauty? It's true that when I look into them, I can't look away. Is that why I felt the urge to kiss her? I mean, I don't like her in that way..._ He glanced towards the silver-blue haired girl. _At least I don't think I do._

Kahoko stood up. "Well, I'm going to go and finish some homework."

"You always leave it last minute." Hitoshi stood too.

"Yet I still beat you in test scores every time." She raised her brow.

"You got me."

The class A boys stood up as well.

"I'll see you at breakfast?" Katsuki asked Kahoko.

"Sure will." She smiled at him.

Shoto kept his gaze averted from her. _I don't like her... I can't._

"Todoroki?"

He met her gaze. _Damn..._

"Are you alright?" She tilted her head to the side.

He swallowed hard. "Yeah, I'm fine."

 _What is he holding back? Does he still feel funny about before?_ "Good, I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Yeah."


	16. Chapter 16

Later that night Shoto looked over the book he had taken from the Todoroki library. "Should I say something about what I found? Would she already know?" He mumbled to himself.

There was a knock at his door.

When he answered, it was Deku on the other side. "Midoriya?"

"Hey, Todoroki. I was checking on you, you seemed in a bit of a daze when I said hi to you before."

Shoto let his friend inside his room. "I'm fine." He sighed and sat down in his chair.

Deku dropped down on the dual haired boy's bed. "Is it Sano?"

Shoto met his gaze. "What about her?"

Deku chuckled. "You two hung out this weekend, I figured you have become good friends."

Shoto let a small smile grace his lips. "I hope so."

"She's a nice girl. Quiet, but really kind." Deku remarked. "She and the girls sure get along."

"When I first met her, I never thought I'd enjoy her company much. That I didn't need her to like me. But now... it seems that she trusts me, and... I dunno... I feel good about that."

"She's easy to like." Deku sat up. "So, what did you two do when you hung out?"

"She came with me to visit my mom, I just thought my mom would like her and enjoy the female company."

"Did it go to plan?"

"Kinda. My mom kept going on that she approves of Sano, it was as if she was marrying us off on the spot."

Deku laughed. "Well, Sano is the first friend you've taken to visit your mom, as well as being a girl. What did you expect?"

"Fair enough. They just sat and talked about girly things for most of it. Like my mom likes her sense of style and Sano saying that my mom is one of the most beautiful women she had met. I reckon that scored points." He chuckled. "She clearly hasn't looked in the mirror for a while."

Deku frowned. "Sano?"

Shoto flushed. _I said that bit aloud?!_ He cleared his throat. "Never mind."

Deku bit back a roll of laughter. _I've never seen Todoroki so flustered!_

"Midoriya..." Shoto sighed, trying not to meet the dark-haired boy's eyes. "Not that it matters to me, but do you really think Bakugo likes Sano?"

Deku's eyes widened a little then he took a thoughtful moment before answering his friend's strange question. "I definitely think so, but it's too early to tell for sure. He worries about her and made sure to check on her after she saw your dad. Like I've said, I've never seen Kacchan act like that."

Shoto sat back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you like her?" _Why else would it bother him if Kacchan does?_

He gave a shrug. "I don't think I like her in that way. I care about her because she's my friend." He swallowed thickly. "Anyway, even if I did, I don't even think that I have the right to act upon any of those feelings." He mumbled.

Deku raised a brow. "The right to?"

Shoto shook his head. "Forget it. Like I said, I don't have those feelings for her. She's a brilliant friend and I am happy with that, it's all I'll ever need."

Deku looked down. _So... Even if he does like Sano, he's going to suppress how he feels... because of what happened to Tamaki?_

 _"_ Anyway, Midoriya. Do you know anything about twins with quirks?"

The dark-haired boy frowned at the change of subject but didn't have it in him to question the previous topic further. "I've heard that it's rare for even one of the twins to have a quirk."

"Yet the Sano twins both had quite strong quirks."

"Yeah, the Sano family are all strong heroes, their quirks are all similar."

"Imagine if Tamaki Sano hadn't died. Imagine the three siblings' quirks united?" Shoto ran his hand through his hair. "My father ruined what could have been one of the strongest teams to join the hero world."

Deku rolled his eyes. "Todoroki, we've already said, it was an accident…"

"Or so I thought..." Shoto cut in, throwing his book at him. "Read chapter sixteen." He ordered.

Deku frowned but obliged. After a few minutes of reading, his eyes widened. "This is..."

"Do you think it's possible?"

"There isn't a record of a set of twins with both of them having quirks since soon after super powers became the norm... so we can't say for sure this can happen now."

"Should I tell Sano or what?"

"I dunno... it may stress her out, and she's only just started to open up to people."

Shoto massaged his temples. "Alright. I guess you're right."

Deku handed the book back. "It's nice to see that you care, though. I'm glad she's earning friends she can rely on." He got up. "I'm going to head outside to train a bit. I'll see you tomorrow." He patted his friend's shoulder. "I'm gonna say this once. You of all people deserve to be loved… by someone who loves you for who you are, with or without your powerful quirk and father's blood."

Shoto's eyes met Deku's. "Thanks…"

Deku gave a smile and left his room.

Shoto put down his book and gave a groan. _Someone who loves me for who I am, eh?_ He stretched. He heard his phone ping. He looked to see that Kahoko had sent him a message.

 _Hey, are you alright? You seemed a bit out of it. - Sano._

He chuckled to himself. _I'm fine, sorry if I worried you. - Todoroki._

Kahoko was sat in her room with her laptop. _I should act like it never happened... like Hitoshi said, I attract people because of my quirk. I've barely known Todoroki for a week so obviously he can't want to kiss me of his own will._

 _Are you feeling okay? - Todoroki._ Shoto bit his nail. _What is she thinking now? Does she think I didn't give that moment a second thought? Is she mad that I'm avoiding the subject? Damn it!_ "I'm sorry..." He mumbled.

 _Yeah... just this question is a little trickier and I had to focus. - Sano._

He laughed. _Liar._ He rolled with it. _It's obvious that she wants that moment to be unspoken about._ He moved to his bed and lay down, staring at his phone screen. _I could help you? Or ask Bakugo, he did get top marks in the written test. - Todoroki._

 _Really? I forgot about that. - Sano._

 _Yeah, kinda proves that for a hothead, his skull isn't empty. - Todoroki._

Kahoko giggled. _I guess not. - Sano._ She sighed and got up and put on some comfy shoes. She decided to go out into the courtyard for some air.


	17. Chapter 17

When she got outside, she saw Deku training on his own.

He kept referring to his hero notes and advice that Tenya gave him about fighting styles using his legs.

"Deku?"

Deku looked up and saw Kahoko sit nearby to watch.

"I can call you that?"

"Of course. What are you doing out here?"

She flopped back into the grass to stare up at the darkening sky. "I needed to clear my head. You're training for your provisional exams in a few months?"

He nodded. "I can't use my arms much anymore, one more punch and it could damage my arms totally. I'm learning moves that involves my legs, the costume department is designing me armour for my arms and legs to support what I'm doing."

She stood up again. "I can train with you?" She shrugged off her jacket. "Just don't use your quirk at full power." She laughed.

"I'm not using it at all, just practising the fighting technique."

"Great." She took out some gloves and slipped them on. "Let's go." She smiled, getting into position. "These gloves are made of the same material as my scarf, to give me a fighting chance against someone as strong as yourself."

He blushed a little at the compliment. "Alright. I'll try not to hit you with full force."

"I'm not fragile, Deku." She took up a defensive stance. "I'm not gonna hold back either."

He nodded and launched an attack.

Shoto frowned at his phone. _Did she go to Bakugo in the end?_ He rubbed his face roughly. _I shouldn't care... why should I care? He'll be good for her... he cares a lot about her... he won't hurt her no matter how much of a prick he is to everyone else. She's different to him._ He felt his face burn and the uncomfortable feeling in his chest.

There was a knock at his door.

"What?" He grumbled.

"Kaho and Deku are sparring outside!" Ochaco called through his door.

Shoto's eyes widened. "Sparring?" He jumped up and opened the door.

Ochaco was running towards the main doors.

He took off after her. _She's sparring with Midoriya? Is she crazy?_

Katsuki almost bumped into him at the corner. "Whoa! Where's the fire?"

Shoto pondered on whether to tell him or not.

"So?"

Shoto swallowed his pride. "Deku and Sano... they're sparring outside."

Katsuki smirked. "This is gonna worth watching!"

Out in the courtyard, people had gathered around to watch Deku and Kahoko train.

Shoto pushed his way to the front and stood next to Momo.

"She's really not letting him anywhere near her." Momo laughed. "Who said you needed a physical quirk to be an ace fighter?"

Shoto watched the two.

Deku attempted a roundhouse kick.

Which Kahoko dodged swiftly, seeing it coming.

"This is the Kaho I remember..." Hitoshi breathed, stood at the other side of Shoto.

Shoto looked to him.

"She has her spark back, thanks to meeting you guys."

"Thanks to bumping into Bakugo last week." Momo remarked.

"Yeah, I guess that hothead does have a heart of a hero." Hitoshi sighed.

Shoto focused his attention back to the training.

"Deku, you need to bring your leg higher!" Kahoko instructed.

"Right!"

"If you wanna try that move, it goes something like this!" She bolted towards him and launched a similar attack on him, but hers was precise and fluent. She landed the kick to his side and caused him to fly off a few feet away. "Oops... sorry!" She called as he got to his feet again.

"It's fine, you're stronger than you let on though."

"That's right Deku! Kaho is gonna kick your ass!" Katsuki yelled from the side-lines.

Deku frowned a little. _Kaho?_ He blinked and focused on Kahoko again. The fire in her eyes made him smile. _So, this is the real Kahoko Sano?_ He steadied himself and went in, copying her prior attack.

He would have landed it if she wasn't so quick to block with her arms and jump away from him.

"That's it!" She cheered. "Now, come at me!" She gripped her scarf. "This time I won't simply dance around your attacks, so prepare for a bit of pain, Deku." She gave a wicked grin. _I haven't felt this way in a very long time._

Hitoshi smirked. "Oh, no... he's in trouble now."

Shoto looked to him.

"She's got a few tricks up her sleeve... I've been on the receiving end and it's painful. I doubt she'd go full monster on him... but the look in her eyes says she's not gonna hold back." He folded his arms. "I think I may fall in love with her again." He mused.

Shoto had to swallow a growl.

Hitoshi noticed the look in the dual haired boy's face. "Don't worry... I lost years ago. I'd rather not lose her completely by being stupid."

Shoto gave a snort. "Who said I was worried?"

Hitoshi raised a brow but didn't reply.

Deku ran towards Kahoko, putting a mere one percent of his quirk into his legs. "Sorry, Sano... but I'm not gonna hold back with this one, your last kick hurt!"

"That's more like it!" She laughed. "But there's one thing you should know about a Sano!"

He jumped into the air swinging his leg. "What?!"

She expertly unwrapped the scarf from her neck and used it like a lasso.

It wrapped around Deku's offensive leg.

"We don't lose..." Kahoko breathed, bringing the scarf, and Deku, down to the ground.

Deku was on his back, winded from the impact. He breathed heavily and coughed.

The scarf was pulled from him.

"A bit much?" Kahoko walked up to him.

He held up his hand. "I surrender!" He moaned, pushing himself up.

The crowd clapped and cheered.

"Sorry, but I needed the training too. It was good to have a more challenging opponent for a change." She smiled, she held her hand out. "I hope to train with you again, Deku."

He nodded and shook it. "Me too, you were so fast, and I couldn't land one hit."

"I guess my quirk has it's perks." She giggled. "But I think I wouldn't stand a chance at your full power. Even if I predict your attacks, I don't think I'd be quick enough to avoid them."

"Kaho!" Momo and the girls ran towards the two. "That was awesome!" She hugged her new friend.

"Yeah, you totally floored Deku!" Ochaco exclaimed.

"Well, we were just training, I was helping him come up with new moves."

"Sano?"

She looked to Deku. "Hmmm?"

"I was wondering, if it's alright with you, if I could write some of your combat moves in my hero journal? I won't write anything about your quirk if it makes you uncomfortable."

She nodded. "Yeah, go right ahead." _He's a strange boy._

Katsuki walked up and put an arm around Kahoko's shoulders. "See... you got your ass kicked! I should have put money on that bet."

Kahoko felt warmth radiating from him. She could also hear his heartbeat quicken its pace too.

Katsuki didn't know why he put his arm around her... it was just a natural reflex. Like he was putting a protective barrier around her.

Shoto walked towards them. He noticed Katsuki's arm around her. He swallowed a low growl. _He's good for her…_

Kahoko met his eyes. "See... I'm not just a pretty face." She grinned.

He blinked, then returned her smile with one of his own. All malicious feelings towards Katsuki was gone in that instant. "Yeah, but your pretty face would just be distracting enough."

Momo's eyes darted towards him. _Okay... Todoroki is flirting?! What the heck has Kaho done to our boys?_

Kahoko pouted a little.

Hitoshi walked up and stood in front of Kahoko and stared her down.

"What-?" Kahoko was cut off as Hitoshi pushed Katsuki away from her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hitoshi?"

He was grinning ear to ear. "Kaho." A tear escaped his eye. _She's back... Tama... Kahoko is back._

Shoto gave a small sigh. _Of course, nothing can compare to the feelings between those two... a couple or not, she will always need him the most._

Katsuki snorted a little.

Kahoko pulled away and reached up to wipe a tear from Hitoshi's face. "Don't cry, doughnut!" She giggled. "What's the matter with you?"

Katsuki had to look away. _The look in their eyes... it's pure adoration._

 _It's an unconditional, unspoken love between those two._ Shoto turned around. _Why does it hurt to watch?_ He walked away, back to his dorm room.

Momo watched him leave. _Is he...? No, not Todoroki..._ She bit her lip.

Shoto flopped back onto his bed. _I don't understand this at all._ He exhaled heavily.

His phone beeped.

 _Are you alright? You disappeared. - Sano._

He couldn't keep the small smile from spreading across his face. _Trust her to notice._ He quickly typed back. _My head was beginning to hurt with everyone yelling, so went to my room to ease it. Don't worry. - Todoroki._

Kahoko frowned at her screen as she stood in the class A hallway, heading towards the stairs.

"Kaho! What's with that face?" Momo poked her cheek.

Kahoko blinked and looked to her. "Oh... nothing." She shoved her phone into her pocket. "Do you think I upset Todoroki in some way?" She looked down.

"Todoroki?"

She nodded. "He kinda just left."

"Maybe it was getting too loud. I mean you excused yourself just now for the same reason. Are your ears okay?"

Kahoko shrugged. "I'll be okay."

"Hitoshi acted like a proud father just now." Momo giggled.

"Sometimes I think he gets possessed by Tama-chan's spirit when he acts like that." Kahoko smiled softly.

"I wish I knew him, I bet he was handsome."

Kahoko took out her phone again and unlocked it to show her wallpaper. "He was." She held it up so Momo could see.

"Wow!"

Kahoko put it back into her pocket.

Momo could see that she was still a little worried. "Go and see him if you're that worried." She petted Kahoko's head.

Kahoko shook her head. "I don't want to seem creepy. I'll talk to him in the morning." She turned to head up the stairs. "Good night, Momo." She waved before running up.

"Yaoyorozu, what's the matter?" Deku walked up to Momo. "Is she alright?"

"Deku. Yeah, she's just worried because Todoroki left without saying anything."

"He did, didn't he. I thought he'd say good night to her at least."

"He went off when Hitoshi hugged her... could it be that he's jealous?"

Deku frowned. "Well, he has made a connection with her... maybe seeing her bond being so strong with Hitoshi... maybe he felt left out." _And with the way he was talking before…_

Momo sighed. "That's not like Todoroki though. It's rare for him to get _that_ attached to a person. Normally something like that won't bother him too much."

"Yeah, and it's not normal for Kacchan to call someone when they're upset." Deku quirked a brow.

Momo's eyes widened. "You mean...?

Deku shrugged and went ahead.


	18. Chapter 18

Early the next morning, Katsuki looked outside of his window after getting out of the shower.

Under the light of the sunrise, he caught a glimpse of very distinctive silver-blue hair. "Kaho?" He breathed.

Kahoko ran at a comfortable pace, small but heavy dumbbells in each hand. She had her headphones on, the music turned all the way up, tuning every other sound.

She stopped to take a small break and have a drink of water.

She felt someone's hand tapping her shoulder.

She turned and squirted the water from her bottle at the said person. She blinked. "Kacchan?" She pulled her headphones off.

He gave a laugh. "I've already showered, thank you very much." He reached out and took the towel around her neck to wipe the water from his face.

"Sorry, you just startled me." She gestured to her headphones.

He nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that." He took in her face. "Have you even slept?"

She shrugged. "A little." She sighed. She looked at her watch. "I should really go back and get a shower."

"What's bothering you?"

She frowned.

"Like I said, I'm here if you need an ear."

She smiled a little. "I guess... yesterday got me thinking about a lot of things." _I guess he really is sweet under the rough exterior and harsh words._

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah, training with Deku. It woke something within me, which I think has been asleep since Tama-chan's death." She blushed a little.

"What do you mean?"

She met his curious gaze. "I mean that... I realised what I've missed most... I remembered the thrill of fighting, I felt the buzz that I used to feel when sparring with Tama-chan and Hitoshi. Yes, I train with Hitoshi, but he seems to hold back. Deku gave it his all without using much of his power. I got excited and wanted to beat him."

He took a moment, taking in the sunrise reflecting against her expressive eyes. "That's why Shinso was so happy... you became the you before that incident... the real Kahoko Sano." _Man, she's beautiful…_

She pushed her hair away from her face. "I guess so... it's also sparked something else... the need within me to become a hero. At first, I was just going with the flow. But now I think I want to try harder, to do this for both me and my brother. I want to honour him and do what he couldn't do with me."

Katsuki reached out and ruffled her hair. "Well... you now have me and most of Class A supporting you, fight hard and you'll become a mighty hero, I can feel it."

She gave him one of her brightest smiles.

He swallowed and leaned forward, placing his lips lightly on the top of her head. "You're one interesting girl." He smiled and headed back inside before he made a fool of himself.

Kahoko stood frozen on the spot. _Why did he do that?_ She sighed, _I'll never understand boys._ She headed back inside too.

Kahoko sat and ate breakfast with Hitoshi.

"Kaho, you're quiet." Hitoshi remarked. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing just..."

"Morning, Kaho!" Momo sat beside her.

Kahoko smiled at her. "Morning, Momo."

Hitoshi frowned. _What's up with her? She was so high-spirited last night._

"Hitoshi."

He blinked. "Kaho?"

"I've decided I'm going to work really hard to move up to the Hero course... but I don't want to without you so please do your best too." She said in a rush.

"You bet." He grinned. "Did Deku hit you on the head or something?"

She laughed. "Something must have."

"Have you spoken with Todoroki since last night." Momo asked in a quiet voice.

Kahoko shook her head.

"What happened?" Hitoshi leaned closer.

"I dunno, he kinda left randomly last night after she and Deku trained, He didn't even say goodnight to Kaho... she's been worried."

Kahoko rolled her eyes. "I'm not _that_ worried." She drank her smoothie.

"Speak of the devil." Momo breathed.

Shoto sat beside Hitoshi, opposite Kahoko and Momo. "Morning." He looked up to see Kahoko's eyes on him.

"Morning." She smiled. "Are you feeling better?"

He frowned. _Oh!_ "Uh, yeah. I just needed to sleep it off. I think I just had a busy day and it caught up with me."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. Now you know how I feel after every time I hang out with class A." She gave a giggle.

"We're not that noisy." Momo huffed.

"Maybe to yourselves but imagine having ears like a dog..." Kahoko reminded her.

"Fair enough. Oh, Todoroki, did you hear from Kaho? She's planning on moving up the ranks to become a hero student!" Momo grinned.

Shoto raised an eyebrow and looked to said girl, who's cheeks were turning rosy.

She didn't meet his gaze as she felt his eyes bore into her. She cleared her throat. "I'm gonna try at least."

"I'm sure you can do it, Kaho. You have everything you need to become a hero. You just need more self-confidence." Momo put an arm around her and gave her a squeeze. "We're supporting you, and Shinso of course."

Kahoko looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you."

"Ah! You're so cute!" Momo hugged her tighter.

A tray was placed on Kahoko's other side.

"Morning, Bakugo!" Momo greeted.

He gave one his usual snorts in return. "Why are you so happy at this time in the morning?"

"No reason in particular. How's your provisional training going? Come up with an ultimate move yet?"

He shrugged. "Sorta but I need to refine it. You?"

Momo sighed. "I have something in mind that I wanna do, but I can't quite grasp it yet."

"I'm sure it'll come to you when you least expect." Kahoko assured her. "I hope my parents let me come and watch the test. They'll probably make me take Natsu too."

"I hope you are able to come. It'll be good if you want to work up to hero class to see what to expect." Momo added.

"I thought that too. Well, I'm going to make my way to class. Hitoshi are you coming?" She stood up and turned around.

Someone bumped into her.

She felt scalding liquid hit her front. "Ahh!" She squeaked.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry Sano!" A girl from the support course exclaimed. She was holding a half-emptied cup of coffee.

"It's fine, don't worry." Kahoko waved it off.

The girl bowed but went away.

"Shit!" Kahoko hissed.

The class A guys stared at her. It was the first time they'd heard her curse. Not to mention the front of her white shirt was now soaked through with a big brown coffee stain.

"Here..." Hitoshi had taken off his blazer and was holding it out to her. "Get cleaned up, I'll cover for you." He added with a smirk. "Seriously, you are such a clutz."

She slipped on his blazer to cover her now see through shirt. "Thanks, see you guys later." She picked up her bag and ran off out of the canteen.

"You act like her boyfriend." Momo remarked. She glanced towards Katsuki then to Shoto.

Both had faces of stone.

Her lips quirked up. _Maybe Midoriya was right..._

"Well... someone needs to be there for her." Hitoshi replied. "She hates being embarrassed in front of people she likes, so I think that must've upset her." He stood up. "I'm going to head to class and explain to Mr Shiki. See you guys." He headed out.

"I hope she's okay, that coffee was really hot, I got a little splashed, but it was nothing compared to the lot that went onto her."

Shoto stood up. "See you in class." And he went out too.

Momo suppressed a smirk. _Don't worry Kaho, he's coming to see you._

Katsuki huffed a little. "There he goes, playing the hero."

"Aren't you worried? I mean... he's going to see her."

Katsuki shrugged. "I met her first." He stated. "I'm the reason that he even gets to speak to her. If it weren't for me, she'd still avoid him like the plague."

"So... you're saying you've already won? Or are you letting him win?"

"I'm saying she's not a trophy. Whoever she likes is up to her. I plan to make her see me, but whether she likes what she sees is up to her."

Momo's jaw dropped a little. "Bakugo... that's the most unselfish thing I think I've ever heard you say." _So, he does like her! But he's not gonna force her to like him back._ "She really has put some spell on you."

He chuckled. "Or a curse." He stood up and headed out.

Momo sat there staring into space. _Who knew that Bakugo had a heart?_


	19. Chapter 19

Shoto walked into the dorm building. _What am I doing?!_ He raised his hand and touched his scarred skin, memories flooding back. _She's going to think that I'm some sort of weirdo._

"Todoroki?"

He looked up to see Kahoko walking towards him in a fresh shirt, carrying Hitoshi's blazer. "Sano... are you alright?"

She nodded. "Why wouldn't I be? It was only a bit of coffee. I'm a bit embarrassed though. You're right, I do have a knack for bumping into people." She smiled.

"Did you get burned?"

She nodded. "I'm going to Recovery Girl now. It scalded my chest a little bit here." She pulled down her shirt a little, revealing a bit of reddening skin just above her breast. "Thank goodness it didn't burn any lower... I dunno how I'd feel about Recovery Girl kissing there." She giggled.

Shoto couldn't suppress an amused smile. "I'm glad that you're okay."

"Did you need something from your dorm?" She asked.

He shook his head and walked forward. "I just came to check on you. Yaoyorozu was worried."

She saw something flicker across his eyes. "I'm fine. Just a small burn and I doubt it'll scar or anything." She reached out and ruffled his dual locks. "Thanks for being concerned."

 _I keep forgetting that she can practically see right through me._ He walked with her to the nurse's office.

"Last night..." Kahoko turned her gaze away from him. "Did I do something to upset you?"

He almost tripped over. "No... why would you think that?"

"At breakfast, it was clear that you were lying about your headache, so you left for another reason, right?"

He swallowed. "It wasn't anything that you did. Don't worry about that."

She sighed. "Then what?"

"Would it be bad that I honestly don't know the answer to that?"

She frowned, not sensing any dishonesty coming from him. He sounded confused. "Fine... as long as you're not mad at me."

"How could I ever be mad at you?"

They got to the nurse's office and knocked.

Recovery Girl called for them to enter.

They walked in.

"Mr Todoroki, Miss Sano? What can I do for you?"

Kahoko cleared her throat. "I had hot coffee spilt on me and got a burn on my chest, could you help?" She asked.

"It's a fresh burn, so it shouldn't be any trouble. Go behind the curtain and undress the part that needs healed."

Kahoko exhaled in slight relief and did as she was told.

Recovery Girl looked to Shoto. "Don't worry, your pretty girlfriend won't scar with me on the job." She assured him.

He didn't have it in him to correct her.

A few minutes, Kahoko came out. "Good as new." She checked her watch. "Oh, no. You're going to be late for class! Mr Aizawa isn't as lenient as Mr Shiki." She added.

"I guess so. Let's get going." He led the way out and up the corridor.

Shoto walked into class and apologised for being late. Since it was his first time, Mr Aizawa let him off the hook.

"Todoroki. How was she?" Momo asked.

"She's fine, she got a bit of a burn so went to the nurse's office." He explained, sitting down.

Momo smirked. _I knew he'd go to her._

Deku looked over to the two in confusion. "Something happened to Sano?"

"Yeah, some girl bumped into her and spilt hot coffee on her." Momo explained.

Deku frowned. "I'm glad she's okay."

Katsuki gave a small sigh and took out his phone, hiding it underneath the desk. _Hope you didn't get too badly burned – Kacchan._

 _Nope, Recovery Girl did a good job, not a mark on me. Phew – Kaho._

 _Todoroki kinda jumped up to go see you when Yaoyorozu said the coffee was really hot. I would've come too but I have had far too many late penalties from Aizawa. - Kacchan._

 _You both worry too much. I'm a strong woman you know. But thank you for thinking of me – Kaho._

Katsuki smiled a little. _For some reason I can't stop thinking about her._ He put his phone away and covered his face with his hands.

Shoto looked over to Katsuki and saw him texting. _He's probably checking in like he does._

"Alright, class. We've got another training camp coming up. Hopefully this time we won't get attacked by villains. The general education course will be joining us, so they can have a chance of moving up into class B... or A if any of you don't get up to scratch."

Momo shared a look with Deku. "This is great... maybe Kaho can get into the hero course after all!" She hissed.

Deku smiled widely. "Shinso too."

Shoto looked at his hands. _A whole week... with Sano training with us?_ He suppressed a smile.

"Some of the top pro-heroes will be joining us, including All Might of course, being your instructor, and Endeavour has graciously offered to come too."

Shoto's eyes narrowed. _My dad?!_ He clenched his fists. _Don't tell me it's to get close to Sano?_

Katsuki looked over to him and met his gaze. _He looks pissed._ "Hey..." He whispered.

Shoto blinked.

"If she gets upset because of your old man, don't be mad if I kill him."

Shoto nodded. "You'll have to beat me to it."

In Mr Shiki's classroom.

Kahoko's eyes widened. "We're doing a joint training camp?"

"Yes, Miss Sano. Between the Hero and General classes. The heroes need more training for their provisional licence exams and this will give you guys a chance to maybe get into the hero course next year at least. We train you as we would the hero course, but you don't normally get this kind of hands on training so if I were you I'd grasp this chance with both hands." Mr Shiki rambled.

"Kaho, this'll be great. Let's work hard." Hitoshi reached over and grabbed her hand. "Together."

"Plus, you get to spend more time with those hero boys you've befriended!" One of the girls, Naoko Shiki, grinned.

She is Mr Shiki's daughter, although she denied anything to do with it, because her father was literally a walking disaster and she didn't want any involvement in any chaos he causes. There was a good reason why his Hero name is Broken Mirror.

"You make it sound like I'm chasing them." She pouted.

"More like they're chasing you and you're oblivious." Naoko laughed. "Seriously, since you've opened up even my cousin in the year above seems to have the hots for you."

"He has the hots for anything that has boobs and nice legs." Hitoshi remarked.

Kahoko's phone buzzed. She checked the message.

 _Kaho, did you get the announcement?! - Momo._

 _Yeah, just. - Kaho._

 _I hope we can all train together. - Momo._

Kahoko smiled. _Me too – Kaho._

"Who was it? Bakugo?" Hitoshi quizzed.

"No, Momo. They've just received the announcement too."

"You have nothing to worry about." Hitoshi petted her head.

She nodded. "I guess not. This'll be fun."

Later that evening.

Kahoko was in the gym, using the leg press.

"Sano."

She looked up to see Shoto taking position on the machine next to her. "Todoroki." She smiled a little.

"About the training camp, did your teacher say anything about which pro-heroes are going?"

She stopped what she was doing. "No, he just said a few will be there including All Might."

He took a deep breath. "I thought I should warn you that my dad is on that list."

Her eyes widened.

"I can tell him to leave you alone, but I doubt he would drop out altogether, I don't think he'd want to miss this opportunity to show off."

She reached out and placed her hand on his. "Thanks for the thought, but I'm gonna have to face him sooner or later."

He nodded. "I guess so. But remember that you don't have to see him alone. If you need me or Bakugo with you, just say."

She smiled. "I'll be alright." She thought for a bit. "Me and Hitoshi are planning to go to the arcades on Saturday, do you wanna join us?"

He shrugged. "I don't wanna intrude."

She pouted. "You'll not be intruding… I want you to be there."

He did the unthinkable… he looked into her eyes. "Well then, alright." And he couldn't say no.

"Yay!" She grinned.

He flushed a little. "You shouldn't do that…" He mumbled.

She tilted her head to the side. "What?"

He didn't meet her gaze in fear he may do something stupid again. "Look so bloody cute when you want something." _So, I say something stupid anyway!_

Her cheeks burned, but she began to giggle. "People say I can be very persuasive."

He nodded. "They're right."

"Must be a trait to my quirk." She mused.

He shook his head. _I really don't think it is part of your quirk…_

* * *

 ** _Authors Note: Mr Shiki, Naoko Shiki and the nephew of Mr Shiki (Name yet to be decided) belongs to my friend who requested that I insert his ocs into this stories as background characters. The ideas for quirks etc is all his idea but he let me have free reign on how I include them and portray them in my story :)  
~Yuuki_**


	20. Chapter 20

That Saturday, as planned, Shoto went to Kahoko's house to meet with her and Hitoshi.

He knocked on the door.

Her mother answered it. "Mr Todoroki! Hey, Kaho is just getting ready." She smiled. She turned to call up the staircase. "Kaho! Your friend from school is here!"

"Just let him in, I'll be down in a sec!" Kahoko's voice called down the stairs.

Mrs Sano let Shoto inside. "Do you want a drink of anything?"

Shoto shook his head. "No, thank you ma'am." He sat down.

Mr Sano came in from the kitchen. "Mr Todoroki?" He asked the new guest.

Shoto gave a stiff nod. "Nice to meet you, Sir." He bowed his head.

Mr Sano nodded. "Likewise. My daughter speaks highly of you."

Shoto flushed. _She talks about me… to her parents?_ "I think highly of her as well."

Mrs Sano raised a brow at her husband. "So, you're on the hero course? You're the one who came second in the Sports Festival."

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"It's nice to see her hanging out with new friends. I can see a change in her already." She sighed. "She laughs more. She's getting back to her old self."

Shoto smiled to himself.

"Todoroki?" Kahoko had come down the stairs and stepped into the living room. "You're early, as per usual."

"Sorry, I needed to get out of the house."

She smiled. "I'm not complaining. We just have to wait for Hitoshi to get his butt into gear." She sat beside him.

He quickly scanned her. _Cute…_

She was wearing casual jeans and a baggy powder blue t-shirt with her white beret and baseball shoes. Simple, yet pretty.

"Kaho-nee!" Natsume came down the stairs. "Oh, hey Todoroki-nii." He grinned.

 _Todoroki-nii?_ Shoto got a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. Being the youngest of the Todoroki siblings, he had never been referred to as an older brother before. It felt good.

"Kaho-nee, can you help me with this question?" He shoved a homework sheet into her face. "It's for math on Monday."

She took the sheet and read through the question.

Shoto watched as she thought carefully before giving her brother advice. _Is it me, or does she look a little paler than usual?_

She frowned. "Hey, Todoroki, you're smart…" She shoved the sheet into his face.

He blinked.

"Am I figuring this out right?"

He looked at her pencilled out solution. He thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, seems about right."

"Wow! Thank you!" Natsume grinned taking the sheet and heading back upstairs.

At the arcade, Shoto surprisingly had a lot of fun.

"Damn it!" Kahoko whined.

He looked over to see her trying to use the claw machine. He chuckled.

Kahoko had a stubborn pout donning her lips.

"Are you having trouble there?" He smirked walking up to her. "Where did Shinso go?"

"Bathroom." She bit her lip.

The claw had a hold of one of the soft toys by the foot.

Shoto leaned against the wall, watching.

The plush dropped, missing the winning shoot.

"Really?" She rummaged in her pocket for another coin.

"You really want that?" He stood straight.

"Yeah…" She grumbled.

He put his hands on her shoulders and moved her sideways, away from the control panel. He took out a coin and fired up the machine.

Kahoko blushed. _Without Hitoshi… this feels like a date…_

"Here."

Kahoko blinked to see the white and ginger cat plush that she'd been trying to get, shoved into her face. "You got it?"

He smiled. "I'm good at those things."

She took the toy and hugged it tight. "Thank you, Todoroki!"

"No problem." He scratched the back of his neck. _Why is she so happy?_

"So, what did I miss?" Hitoshi returned. "Oh, great, you got it! You try to win that every time we come here." He noted, gesturing towards the stuffed cat in Kahoko's arms.

"Todoroki got it for me." Kahoko stated.

Hitoshi let a small smile grace his lips. "That was nice of him."

Shoto stood awkwardly. "Yeah, I think she might have destroyed the machine with the amount of change she was feeding it."

She pouted.

"It looks a lot like Todoroki now that I look at it closer." Hitoshi wiggled his brows. "Is that why you wanted it?"

She blushed a deep shade of red. "No, don't be silly." She shoved the plush into her backpack.

Hitoshi shot a wink towards the dual haired teen.

Shoto looked to the ground.

Kahoko headed towards the food court. "C'mon, I'm hungry!" She called.

"I'll buy!" Hitoshi jogged to catch up with her.

Shoto tailed behind. _It really did feel like I was winning that thing for my girlfriend or something… and she looked so cute when she was happy._ He shook his head. _Jeez, I need to shake off these feelings and fast._

"After this do you want to head home?" Hitoshi asked Kahoko as they ate.

She shrugged. "I don't mind, I'm having fun."

"I've been watching you today, you seem tired." He went on.

She looked up at him. "I'm fine, Hitoshi."

He sighed. "You've been training in the gym until it's hard for you to walk. You spar with Midoriya a lot too."

She looked down at her food.

"I know you want to work hard to rank up… but it doesn't mean that you have to sacrifice your health."

"Like I said, I'm alright." She mumbled.

Shoto watched them quietly.

"I've just had some funny dreams lately, it kinda makes me not want to go to sleep. So, I've been training hard so that I'm so tired that I have no choice but to close my eyes." She confessed.

Hitoshi frowned. "Dreams?"

She nodded. "About Tama-chan."

Shoto raised an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"Sometimes it's the same old nightmare about what happened, but also sometimes I see him, before he died, he's whispering something to me… but I can't figure out what it was. I dunno if it was good bye or if he was saying one of his battle cry chants…" A tear trailed down her cheek. "I've found that if I'm so exhausted… I don't have those dreams, but if I go to bed normally and not really tired, I see him."

Hitoshi swallowed and reached over, taking her hand in his. "Kaho…"

Shoto saw the pain in his eyes.

"It's been over a year, I normally have the nightmare of when it happened… but this is new, and I dunno why it's happening now."

"Maybe, now you're in UA and trying to move on, your subconsciousness still wants you to remember him?" Shoto voiced.

"They say twins have an unbreakable bond, even after death." Hitoshi added.

Kahoko cleared her throat. "I'm alright, though." She wiped her eyes. "Sorry, for being a downer." She managed a smile.

After lunch, everyone decided to make their way home.

"Kaho! Look at the fountain!" Hitoshi called.

She looked around to see the fountain changing colours. "Pretty!" She grinned with delight.

"Let's take a photo!" He flung his arm around her shoulder and pulled out his phone and snapped a photo.

Kahoko looked over to see Shoto looking at his phone. "Todoroki!" She ran up to him. "Us too?"

"Hmm?" He raised a brow.

She grinned and grabbed his phone, switching the camera on. "Come here!" She hugged his arm and gave a big smile.

He gave a soft smile of his own as she pressed the shutter button. "Why my phone?" He asked.

"Because you have a better camera than mine!" She stuck out her tongue and sent the photo to herself. "There you go… now! Both of you get in this with me!" She readied his phone again.

Shoto sighed and stood next to her, putting his arm around her. "Fine…"

Hitoshi took the phone from her since he was taller and held it out in front of them. He hugged her from the other side. "Three… two… one!"

Kahoko took the phone and smiled fondly at the photo. She sent that one to herself too, then handed the phone back to Shoto.

Shoto slipped it into his pocket. "Thanks guys, for inviting me."

Hitoshi grinned. "No problem. But it was all Kaho's idea."

Shoto looked to Kahoko.

"I thought you could do with a good time with friends." She smiled at him. "Beats being stuck in the house, right?"

He blushed a little.

"C'mon, we should head for the station." Hitoshi said.


	21. Chapter 21

They got onto the train, Kahoko sat beside Shoto whilst Hitoshi held onto a safety poll nearby.

"Todoroki…" Kahoko nudged him.

"Hmm?" He looked to her.

Her eyes were downcast. "Um… will your dad be at home?"

He frowned. "I believe so, why?"

"These dreams aren't going away… I think… I hope confronting him will do something about it. Maybe that's the message Tama-chan is trying to send." She played with her scarf. "Could I… come home with you to see him?"

"Today?" He checked his watch, it was only after five o'clock, he was sure that Endeavour would be home. "Yeah, if you are really sure."

She nodded.

He sighed and pulled out his phone. "I'll text him, let him get prepared."

She smiled softly. "One thing…"

He met her gaze.

"Please don't leave me with him."

He hesitated before reaching out and taking her hand in his. "I'll stay with you." He assured.

She squeezed his hand in return. _So warm…_

Hitoshi watched them. "If anything happens to her, Natsu will let me know about it. Then there will be trouble."

Shoto looked up at him and gave him a nod.

Hitoshi hugged Kahoko before heading down the road towards their houses.

Kahoko looked to Shoto and took a deep breath. "Let's get this over with."

He nodded before leading the way.

When they got to his house, Kahoko stared up at it in awe. "Wow…" She breathed.

Shoto scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, are you ready?"

She nodded, following him to the side entrance.

"This'll be more discreet than using the main entrance." He mumbled, taking off his shoes.

She copied him and stepped inside of the back kitchen.

Shoto stopped still. "I take that back…" He groaned.

"Shoto! You're back late, did you have a good day?" His sister, Fuyumi, asked, turning around from the oven. "Oh, you brought a friend?" She gave Kahoko the once over. "Hi, there." She smiled.

Kahoko bowed her head. "Hello."

"Where's dad?" Shoto asked.

"He's in his office." Fuyumi replied. She returned her gaze to Kahoko. "So, are you this girlfriend he keeps going off to see and ends up hiding up in his room to talk to?" She smirked. "We don't see him much when he comes home lately."

Kahoko flushed. "What?"

Shoto suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "She's my friend, she lives nearby so I go and see her when I come home. Better than being stuck in here."

Kahoko fidgeted with her scarf.

Shoto noticed her discomfort. "Let's go."

She nodded and followed him.

"Sorry about Fuyumi, she can be forward." Shoto said.

She shook her head. "It's fine."

"How are you feeling?" _Stupid question!_

She hummed. "I feel like I'm going to throw up…" She gave a small laugh. "But I need to do this."

He reached out and petted her head fondly.

"Oooh! It's Kahoko-chan!" Natsuo exclaimed, walking down the corridor leading to Endeavour's office.

Kahoko's eyes widened. " _Kahoko-chan_?"

"Sano. Meet my older brother, Natsuo." Shoto grumbled.

"You're even prettier in person!" Natsuo grinned.

Kahoko averted her eyes. "Nice to meet you." She mumbled.

Shoto looked to his brother. "What mood is he in?"

Natsuo shrugged. "He was in a grump, then you text him that you were bringing Kahoko-chan to visit him, he brightened up."

Shoto scowled at the way Natsuo said her name. _I haven't even had permission to call her by her first name, never mind a cute nickname, and you've only just met her…_

Kahoko chose not to correct his brother. _He's so friendly! Whereas Todoroki can be cold at times._ She smiled a little behind her scarf, shooting a glance to the dual-haired boy. _But he also has one of the kindest hearts I know._

They got to Endeavour's office.

Shoto knocked on the door then looked to the green-eyed girl.

She was visibly shaking.

"Look, you can go back… I'll just say you weren't ready." He whispered. "You look paler than before…"

She shook her head. "No. I'm fine."

He exhaled. "So stubborn."

"Come in!" Endeavour's voice boomed.

Shoto opened the door and let Kahoko lead the way in.

"Shoto! Is this who I think it is?" Endeavour stood up and looked at the girl whose face was half covered by a long purple scarf. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Sano."

She bowed. "Likewise."

Shoto closed the door behind him and went to take a seat.

She sat beside him.

Endeavour sat opposite them. "Would you like a drink or something?" He asked. "Iced tea or something hot?"

She cleared her throat. "Iced tea sounds good."

He barked a laugh. "You're like his mother." He called a maid over and asked her to bring refreshments.

 _Like his mom?_ Something unpleasant stirred within her stomach.

"I was happy that Shoto told me that you were willing to meet me today. I've been wanting to meet you for a while, but never really… had the nerve to do so. I was meaning to speak with your parents too, but they won't let me get a word in edgeways."

"I believe that everyone deserves the right to have their say." She replied.

He smiled slightly. "Thank you."

The maid placed the tray in front of them on the coffee table and gave a bow before going away.

Shoto reached out and took the two iced teas from the tray, giving one to Kahoko.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but why the scarf? Got a cold or something?" Endeavour asked.

She shook her head. "I guess it's a security thing, since my quirk involves my mouth. Plus, this scarf belonged to my brother." She added, pulling the said scarf down to take a drink.

"About that…" He cleared his throat. "I am so sorry if I caused your brother's death in any way." He did something very Un-Endeavour of him. He bowed his head low. "I hope you find it within yourself to forgive me, even if your parents won't."

She took a deep breath. "It's true… I thought everything was your fault in the beginning, and seeing you brings me nothing but feelings of pure anger and disgust… but I have come to realise, it's not entirely your fault. It was an accident."

He raised his head, he could see fire in her eyes. "Miss Sano…"

She sniffed. "My parents weren't there the night it happened… I don't think they truly listen to what I have to say on this matter, so don't expect forgiveness too soon from them." She wiped tears from her eyes. "My brother died a hero. He used his quirk to boost you, so you were able to defeat that Nomu. We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I've already explained this to your son." She added.

Endeavour felt something odd within him, beneath his pride, there was a spark… was it guilt…? Pity? These weren't familiar feelings of the all mighty newly appointed number one hero.

Yes, he'd felt it was his duty to apologise to this girl since Shoto was becoming close to her. But this was the first time he truly felt shame for letting his pride get in the way of saving the boy who gave him the strength to finish the job.

He hadn't realised that the twins had been trapped underneath debris of an evacuated building that the Nomu smashed into earlier in the fight. He hadn't realised that one of them was seriously trapped.

He only found out after the Nomu was defeated and he heard a deafening scream coming from the ruin.

Kahoko stared down at her teacup.

"I truly regret my negligence that day… if I can do anything to make up for what happened… let me know." He said.

"Can you bring my brother back?"

He looked to the ground.

Shoto's eyes widened. _This is the first time I've seen my father look like he's getting scolded like a child, he's not snapping back at her, he's going to take the brunt of any insults and anger she is going to throw at him._

"I regret not." Endeavour sighed.

"Then can you tell me why he keeps visiting my dreams… every night for these past few weeks?"

Shoto stared at her. _She's asking my father for help?_ He looked to Endeavour who was looking at Kahoko inquisitively.

"What do you mean, Miss Sano?"

"Since I've started living in the dorms, I keep having these dreams, where my brother is trying to tell me something before he died, but I can never understand what he's trying to say…" Her voice cracked. _Damn… I didn't want to show this man weakness…_

Endeavour stroked his flaming beard in thought. "I don't know what he's trying to say, but they do say that, even after death, twins have a spiritual link. He might be trying to tell you through your dreams something he regrets not telling you when he was alive or its his way of warning you or telling you something important." He added.

Shoto looked down at his hands. _The book I took from the library didn't say anything about that… unless I missed something._ He made a mental note to reread the book again when he got back to the dorms.

"So, you're saying that Tama-chan is still here?" She snorted softly.

"Well not physically, but his spiritual energy is linked with yours, so in a way, two souls became one, within you. So, your brother may be wanting to stay to be a guide of sorts."

Kahoko felt her heart race, there wasn't any trace of lying or teasing within the fire Hero's words. She gripped her scarf. "Tama-chan…" She took a deep breath. "How do you suggest I find out what he's trying to tell me?"

"This is a shot in the dark…"

Kahoko looked to Shoto as he spoke for the first time in a while.

"Maybe it's because you've been consciously or subconsciously shutting him out. You train until you're exhausted just so you don't have those dreams. Maybe you need to let him in… let him do what he came to you to do."

She sighed. "You really are smart." She gave a smile.

He mirrored it, glad to see a real smile for the first time since they entered Endeavour's office.

This didn't slip by Endeavour's watchful gaze. _If she has the guts to stand up to me… she's definitely someone who can handle Shoto…_ His lips quirked up a little at the corners. "Miss Sano."

Kahoko met his gaze.

"I'm relieved that you haven't held what happened that day against my son."

"Why would I take it out on your son when he's done nothing but be kind towards me?" She frowned.

His eyes widened. "Well, I'm glad that he's befriended someone like you. You're welcome to come over anytime."

Shoto blushed.

"I look forward to getting to know you more, I'll be at the training camp so we'll probably meet there also. I'm glad we got this out of the way before then."

She smiled a little. "Me too."

"Also, if you do require any assistance in regard to this connection with your brother, you're welcome to come and ask me or use our library."

She nodded. "I appreciate it, sir." She heaved a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Sano?"

She met Shoto's gaze. "Hmm?"

"You really don't look too good."

"Oh, thanks." She snorted.

"No, really, is it a headache?" He asked.

She nodded. "A little bit."

He raised his right hand and placed it on her forehead. "Maybe you've been around my dad's fire too long, you're burning up." He allowed a tiny amount of his quirk to leave his hand, just enough to cool her forehead.

She sighed a little. _So nice…_

"You haven't been sleeping either. I should really take you home." He added, looking to his dad.

Endeavour surprisingly had concern written across his face. "Yes, by all means."

"I'll be fine once I get some air." She stood up. "Sorry about this sir."

Endeavour waved it off. "Thank you for coming. Like I said before, you're always welcome. Take care going home, and Shoto…"

Shoto raised a brow.

"Thank you, son." He bowed his head.

Shoto looked bemused but gave a curt nod. "In all respect, this was for Sano…"

"Of course." His dad returned to his usual obnoxious self. "Anything for your beloved princess."

Shoto choked on his own spit. "Shut up!" He hissed, following Kahoko out of the door.


	22. Chapter 22

Shoto and Kahoko made their way back down the corridor towards the kitchen.

"Sorry, I forgot how hot his flames are for others, since I'm quite immune to it." Shoto remarked.

"It's nothing to apologise about." She assured him.

"Do you feel dizzy at all?"

She shook her head. "I think I'm alright now. I think a good night's sleep is what I need."

"I hope meeting my dad was somewhat helpful."

She nodded. "Actually, he gave me a lot to think about. You also gave me some good advice. I think I'm going to try to accept Tama-chan into my dreams… see what he wants to tell me."

"Well, if you wake up from your dream with an answer, my phone is always by my pillow, don't hesitate to call me if you're scared." He added, grabbing his jacket and leading the way out.

"I'll be fine, he's my brother, I'm not afraid of him at all." She stated. "But I will text you an update if anything happens."

He nodded.

"Can I… hold your hand?" Kahoko mumbled, reaching out for his right hand, his cool side.

"You still too hot?" He asked, taking it gently.

She gave a nod.

"Next time you meet him, I'll freeze him from the neck down." He smirked.

She laughed. "Sounds like a plan."

They got to the fork in the road.

"I'm fine from here." She let go of his hand.

"Are you sure? I can walk you to your door." He scratched the back of his neck.

She sighed. "If you did, I think my dad would come out and give you an earful."

He raised his brow.

"My dad is protective, and having a boy who isn't Hitoshi walk me to the door after being out later than planned… well…"

He blushed a deep shade of red. "Oh… yeah. I understand."

"Anyway…" She stepped up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek gently. "Thanks for everything. See you later." She smiled and headed down the road.

Shoto was frozen in place. _That… was unexpected…_ A goofy grin crept across his face. _This feeling… it's warm._ He exhaled, his smile dropping. _No… I can't._ He turned around and headed home. _She deserves better…_

* * *

Kahoko got home, face still warm. _I can't believe I did that… but… it was a thank you. Nothing more…_ She heaved a sigh.

"Kaho, where have you been? Hitoshi got home over an hour ago!" Her mother asked, sat on the couch.

Kahoko took off her beret. "I've been with Todoroki." She said. "Where's dad?"

"He got called in on an assignment…" Mrs Sano answered. Her arms folded across her chest. "What were you doing with Todoroki this late?"

Kahoko frowned. "You don't usually quiz me if I come home late after hanging with Hitoshi." She remarked.

"Yes, but this isn't Hitoshi. This is Endeavour's son."

"What's that got to do with it?"

"He's a nice boy, but I'm honestly surprised that you are comfortable around him, considering what happened."

Kahoko felt her temper spark. "Tama-chan's death has nothing to do with Todoroki! Unlike his father, he's sweet and considerate. He's been nothing but a good friend to me since we met."

Mrs Sano's eyes widened. "Kaho…"

"And to answer your question, I was with him to go and meet his dad. I met Endeavour."

Her mother stood up. "Why would you want to meet him?"

"Because, he wanted to meet me, to apologise for what happened. Something you never gave him a chance to do. He's obnoxious, cruel and self-centred, but he deserved to be heard!"

Her mother stared at her. "So, what did he have to say?"

"He said sorry and admitted that he was negligent. He was too caught up in the fight to even notice that someone was trapped. He told me if there's anything that he can do to help us, just ask. He's trying to make up for what happened. I really can't stand him, but I'm not going to resent him for what happened anymore."

Mrs Sano gave a shaky sigh. "Kaho…"

"I like Todoroki, and I won't have you judging him on what his father is like."

Mrs Sano smiled slightly. "You like him, huh?"

"Yes!" Kahoko paused, thinking about how that would have sounded. "He's a good friend."

Mrs Sano chuckled. "Sure, whatever you say. All I'm going to say is that if you have managed to find it in you to not have much resentment towards Endeavour… I guess… I could try to accept the fact that his son has found his way into your heart."

"You make it sound like I like him more than a friend." Kahoko pouted. "It's not like that."

"Even so, you have one of the most beautiful hearts in the world. Never stop being the stubborn girl who can find the goodness within anyone." Her mother reached out and wrapped her arms around her.

"Kaho-nee?" Natsume came down the stairs.

Kahoko looked to her brother. "Natsu…"

He hugged her around the middle. "I'm glad you're home safe."

She returned his hug.

Her phone gave a ping.

She checked it and smiled.

 _Hope you got home okay. – Todoroki._

Her mother smirked. "He can't keep away, eh?"

Kahoko shot her a glare. "Mom!"

 _Yeah. I hope I didn't cause any trouble. – Sano._

 _Trouble? You? Nah. Did your parents lecture you? – Todoroki._

Shoto sat in his room, staring at his phone.

 _My mom wanted to know where I've been. I told her. I think I made her understand somehow. – Sano._

He sighed. _She's amazing._ He lay back. "Even if I did like her… I doubt that her parents would allow it in any case." He mumbled to himself. He touched his cheek. _Her lips are so soft…_ He blushed.

"Shoto?" Natsuo knocked on his door and walked in. "Talking to her? You just seen her ten minutes ago, missing her already?" He teased.

Shoto met his gaze.

"Damn… that bad huh?"

Shoto sighed. "I'm confused…" He admitted.

"Confused? About what?"

"I'm new to these feelings, it feels good, but also hurts."

Natsuo raised a brow. "What's so confusing about that?"

Shoto ran his hand through his hair. "She attracts people because of her quirk. What if it's just that messing with my head?"

"So, you're finally admitting that you are starting to see her like that?"

Shoto shrugged. "Maybe… I can't get her out of my head."

"What exactly is her quirk?" Natsuo sat on the end of his younger brother's bed.

Shoto swallowed. "Well… if she kisses you on the lips, you can't lie for half an hour." He said. "So, naturally, it's easier to kiss someone if they want to kiss you. Her eyes just draw you in. They sorta hypnotise you and you're trapped." He covered his scarlet face with his hands.

"So, you're confused in case it's her quirk? Afraid to make a fool out of yourself?" Natsuo raised a brow. "I never even dreamed of a day where you would ask me for girl advice." He chuckled. "She is a beauty, that's for sure."

Shoto nodded.

"Have you been a victim to her quirk?"

"No, but Bakugo has. He kissed her by accident and started blurting out the first thing that came into his head."

"Bet that was amusing."

Shoto shrugged. "I'm pretty sure he likes her… and maybe she likes him too."

Natsuo bit his lip. "What makes you say she likes him?"

"I dunno, she just seems really comfortable around him. She calls him by a nickname already. He calls and texts her at night to check and see if she's alright."

"You do that too."

"Yeah I know. But I see the smile on her face when she reads a message from him. It's bloody adorable…" Shoto pouted a little. "He's always looking out for her, and I've never seen him care about someone like that. He shows her a different side of him and I think she likes it."

Natsuo chuckled. This wasn't the usual cool, calm and collected brother he knew. "You said she's only started making new friends, maybe she's smiling because she's happy that she's got people who want to check in on her now. Also, you've shown her a different side of you too."

Shoto gave him a blank stare. "What do you mean?"

"You smile more since you befriended her. When you talk to her or when she's with you, it's like she flicks a switch and you become this fun guy to be around." Natsuo smirked. "I've seen the way you look at her. I don't think it's because of her quirk either. Especially from the look of jealousy in your eyes right now, talking about one of your classmates winning her over. Yes, she's gorgeous but man, you seem to look past her physical appearance…"

Shoto groaned, defeated.

"Dude… you like her…"

Shoto shook his head. "I can't."

"Can't?"

"Our dad is the main reason that the most important person in her life is dead."

"Maybe so… but that's dad, not you."

Shoto sighed. "In any case I don't really know her, I've only just started to talk to her a few weeks ago."

"That means nothing. I think you're just making excuses now because you're scared of getting hurt. All I got to say is that if she's meant to be yours, she'll come to you." Natsuo patted his younger brother's knee and stood up. "From what I've seen, there's something about the way she looks at you, I don't think that there's anything for you to worry about."

Shoto's eyes snapped towards his brother. "What do you mean?"

Natsuo tapped his nose. "If you haven't noticed it yourself yet, you're not ready for the next step."

Shoto grumbled to himself. His phone gave a ping. He looked at it.

 _Catch the train with me tomorrow? – Sano._

He got the fuzzy feeling again as he smiled to himself. _Of course. I'll come around when you're ready to leave. – Todoroki._

Natsuo was watching from the half open door and chuckled.

* * *

Early the next morning, Shoto's phone started ringing.

He grumbled and looked at the caller ID. He quickly answered. "Sano?" His voice came out raspy.

Kahoko felt her heart flip flop hearing his voice. "Todoroki… I'm sorry… but he came to me again."

He turned over. "And? Did you hear him?"

"Yeah." She paused, trying to recall the fuzzy memory. "It sounded like a verse… like part of a battle cry. He said something like… ' _for you_ _who_ _without the strength to fight, hear me and I shall be your light._ "

"Well that's a start… but what does it mean? Was it something you've heard him say before?" His heart began to race. _She actually called me at three in the morning…? I know I said my phone was always be on standby, but I never actually thought she'd think of calling me straight after one of her dreams._

"I don't know, I haven't heard it before. Oh jeez!" She hissed. "I am so sorry! I hadn't realised what time it was!" She gave a giggle. "I'll let you sleep." She added.

"Don't worry, being woken up to hear your voice is worth it." _Why did I say that exactly?!_

Kahoko felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

"Sano?" _Damn! Did I scare her off?_

She cleared her throat. "Yeah, I like to hear your voice too."

He smiled.

"Anyway, I better let you go back to sleep. I imagine that you're quite moody when tired, I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure will. Goodnight…"

"Sweet dreams." She hung up.

He exhaled. "You too." He was wide awake now, thinking about what she said. "Maybe what that book said is true…" He flicked through his photos, coming across the one of just the two of them. He bit his lip. _Even if we're just friends… this is allowed right…?_ He set the photo as his lock screen. He smiled staring at the photo. "Why did I have to look like a dork in this compared to her?"

Kahoko was lying in bed, staring outside at the stars, finding it difficult to drift back to sleep.

There was a small knock at her door. "Kaho-nee?"

"Come in."

Natsume came in and closed the door quietly. He pulled the covers back and crawled in next to her in her double bed. "Are you alright?" He lay his head down. He had a habit of crawling in with her when he sensed her emotions go a bit crazy.

She hummed in response and turned over to look at him. "I don't know…" She reached out and pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around him. "I'll be okay though."

Natsume got comfortable, snuggling into her. "Todoroki-nii… I like him a lot."

"Yeah, me too."

"I think he likes you more."

"Don't start that. I'm already confused enough…" She added.

"You were on the phone to him, weren't you?"

She frowned. "Were you listening?"

He shook his head. "No, but your emotions change when you are with him or are talking to him. It's different compared to when you talk to Hitoshi-nii or Bakugo-nii…"

"What do you mean?"

"You're excited to talk to him, and this emotion I can't describe… maybe butterflies? You get it when you are waiting for him to come over."

She blushed.

"And right now, your heartbeat is fluttering." He remarked.

She sighed. "He's my friend, and I haven't really had any friends apart from Hitoshi."

"Well… I think he's good for you, whatever you feel about him. I believe he's a really good friend for you to have."

 _Wise beyond his years… as always._ "I know." She kissed the top of his head. "I dunno what I'd do without you, Natsu."


	23. Chapter 23

Kahoko woke up feeling under the weather. _Oh no…_ She coughed.

Natsume was already gone.

"I hope I'm not coming down with something…" She mumbled. She got up and went for a shower.

Natsume was sat watching TV downstairs.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Mrs Sano asked her son.

Natsume shrugged. "Kaho-nee… she's been a bit strange lately."

"What do you mean?"

"When she's been coming home, she just doesn't seem herself. I understand that she's happier because she's made new friends at school, but something else is confusing me."

Mrs Sano frowned.

"I went into her bed last night, she had been talking to Todoroki-nii on the phone late. Her emotions were confusing. A mixture of confusion and happiness. I think she was happy talking to him, but being sad and confused? She hasn't had those emotions in a while."

"Do you think Mr Todoroki has upset her somehow?"

Natsume shook his head. "I think something is happening and he knows about it, but I don't think he's the cause of it."

"Well she did see his dad yesterday. Maybe she was just thinking about your brother and got a bit upset. Maybe she told Mr Todoroki and he called her to check in on her."

"Maybe, but there's something else…" Natsume stared at the TV.

"What?"

"I woke up to her singing in her sleep."

"Oh, dear. I bet that was traumatic." Mrs Sano chuckled.

His gaze snapped to her. "No Mom. She sounded beautiful! Maybe even more so that Tama-nii."

His mother's eyes widened. "Really?"

Natsume nodded. "Then her emotions went crazy and she started to cry. I didn't know what to do so I just cuddled her. She was still asleep."

"Thank you for telling me, Natsu."

He met her gaze. "Don't tell Kaho-nee that I said anything."

A few minuets later, Kahoko entered the room. The shower drowned out their voices so even with her hearing she couldn't hear what they were talking about. "Morning." She said, her voice hoarse.

"Kaho, what's the matter?"

"I dunno, my throat hurts." She replied. _It might have been because I was around Endeavour._

"I hope you're not getting sick." Her mother reached out and felt her forehead. "You are rather warm. Do you want me to ring the school?"

She shook her head. "I want to see my friends." She replied, giving a cough. "Do we have any medicine?"

Her mom nodded and went into the kitchen. "I'll make you some honey and lemon tea too, it'll help."

"Thanks, mom." She sat down next to her brother. "Are you alright, Natsu?"

He met her gaze. "I'm fine."

She frowned. _What is he hiding…?_

He sighed. "Are _you_ alright?"

"Apart from feeling a little unwell, yeah."

"Did you dream about Tama-nii last night? You got a little upset in your sleep."

She sighed. "Yeah. Sorry if I woke you up."

"It's alright. I was just worried."

She reached out and ruffled his white locks. "You're so kind." She smiled. "But I'll be okay."

"Here you go." Her mom handed her a steaming cup of honey and lemon along with some pain killers. "Is Hitoshi coming to pick you up?"

"I think so, Todoroki said he'd go to the station with me too."

"About the training camp. I'm sorry that your dad and I can't come as trainers." Her mom said.

"It's fine, there's going to be loads of pros there considering what happened last time." She added.

"Just be careful." Her mother warned.

"Is dad still on that job?" Kahoko asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, he should be home tomorrow. He's upset that he didn't get the chance to see you before you went back to school."

"He'll see me next weekend, I'm sure he'll live." She giggled before coughing.

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay home?" Her mom looked at her with concern.

"Mom, I'm okay. If anything, it's just a little cold. I'll go the nurse's office when I get there if it's any worse." She stood up and drained her cup. "Thanks, mom. I'm going to get my things ready." She ran back up the stairs.

Hitoshi walked into the Sano's, it was a habit not to knock on the door when he knew that they were home. "Morning!" He called.

"Morning, Hitoshi!" Mrs Sano replied from the living room.

Hitoshi walked in. "Kaho?"

"She's upstairs getting her things ready to go back to school." Natsume told him.

Hitoshi nodded. "How is she?"

Mrs Sano sighed. "Maybe you can get something out of her. She's acting strange."

"She's in her room?"

"I believe so."

He dropped his overnight bag onto the couch and made his way upstairs. He stopped at her room.

 _"_ _For you without the strength to fight, hear me and I shall be your light, take what is mine and become strong… together we'll fight as one…"_

Hitoshi frowned. _Is that Kaho?!_ He cleared his throat and knocked on her door.

"Come in!" She called.

He walked in to see her folding up some t-shirts.

"Hitoshi. Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." He sat on her bed. "Kaho, what were you singing just now?"

"Singing?" She raised a brow. "Me?"

"Yeah."

She shrugged. "I don't remember." _Is this the same as when Todoroki asked me?_ She coughed. "Sorry, I think I might be getting a cold."

Hitoshi took in her pale skin and slightly flushed cheeks. "Still having nightmares even after meeting Endeavour?"

She shook her head. "Not really, I took some advice from Todoroki, that I should let Tama-chan in. I think it worked because I heard what he was trying to say to me. It wasn't much to go by but it's a start."

"Are you sure you want to go back to school this week? Maybe you should stay here and rest a little." He reached out and cupped her cheek. "You're really warm. Maybe you're getting a fever too."

"I want to go back. I'll be fine." She placed her hand over his reassuringly. "You worry too much."

"Okay, but I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"You always do."

* * *

Shoto was getting ready to leave when his brother knocked on his door.

"Dad wants to see you." Natsuo said.

Shoto sighed. "What now?"

"I don't think it's anything bad. He seems in a good mood."

Shoto rolled his eyes but did as he was told and headed for his father's office. He knocked and waited impatiently.

"Come in!"

Shoto opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, how was Miss Sano when she left?"

"Okay, I think. Why?"

"Was just wondering, she seemed troubled when she left and the fact she didn't look very well."

"Do you blame her?" Shoto snorted. "She was sat talking to the man who was technically responsible for the death of her twin. I bet she has a lot more questions going through her mind than she had when she came over."

He gave a sigh. "True." He stood up. "She's very intellectual and quick witted."

Shoto smiled slightly. "I know that already."

"She obviously trusts you a great deal, considering everything."

Shoto met his father's gaze.

"About her dreams… you read about twins who both have quirks, right? I notice that you've taken a book out of the library on the subject."

Shoto nodded.

"Well, I believe what is written within those pages. And I think that is what's happening to her."

"But her brother died ages ago, why would it manifest now?"

Endeavour had a thoughtful expression. "Maybe it needed something to trigger it."

Shoto looked to the ground. _Tamaki's music? What we found in his room?_

"Shoto, do you know something?"

Shoto swallowed but shook his head. "No, nothing."

Endeavour raised a disbelieving brow. "Her brother's soul is reaching out to her within her dreams, maybe it's his way of awaking what he left behind."

"Why are you so interested in Sano's condition?"

"Curiosity maybe. Plus, she asked me for help. As a hero it's only right that I fulfil her wish." He leaned against his desk. "She seems very fond of you, and if she means a lot to you, well I only want to do right by you both from now. Make up for my past mistakes."

Shoto's eyes widened in disbelieve. _What has gotten into him? Does he want to get to know Sano to exploit her somehow? Or is he genuinely ashamed of what happened and wants to make amends?_ His phone beeped. He pulled it out of his pocket and smiled at the message.

 _Ready when you are. Hitoshi is also going with us. See you soon – Sano._

"Is that her?"

Shoto cleared his throat, forgetting where he was for a moment. "Yeah. She's ready for me to go and take the train back to UA with her." He added.

Endeavour barked a laugh. "Well, get going. Don't keep your girlfriend waiting long." He smirked.

Shoto grumbled. "She's not my girlfriend…"

"Not yet."

Shoto flushed. _Is my dad really teasing me about girls?_

Endeavour laughed louder. "See you when you're next at home, son."

Shoto bowed his head and walked out.

* * *

Shoto knocked on the Sano's door and was greeted by Hitoshi. "Took your time."

"Sorry, I had to deal with my dad."

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

Shoto shrugged. "He had a lot to say about Sano." He said in a low voice.

Hitoshi frowned.

Shoto walked into the living room to see Kahoko sat with a mug of honey and lemon tea. "Sano?"

She looked over. "Oh, Todoroki. Hey." She smiled.

"You didn't sense me coming in?"

"I seem to have a cold… getting sick tends to hinder my quirk." She added. "My hearing is dulled."

"You have a cold? It isn't because of my father is it?" He walked over and put his cooling hand on her forehead. "You really should stay home."

"Not you as well! I'll be fine, it's just a stinking cold and should pass in a few days." She laughed before coughing.

"If you say so. But I think you shouldn't go to classes tomorrow." He folded his arms.

"I'll see how I feel tomorrow morning." She promised.

Her mom came in from the kitchen. "Stubborn, just like your brother was." She sighed. She handed Kahoko a box of medicine. "Take these with you."

Kahoko nodded taking it. "Thanks." She downed the rest of her drink before standing up.

"I heard Kaho was at yours yesterday evening, Mr Todoroki." Mrs Sano gave a smirk. "It's not like her to stay out late with a boy."

Hitoshi frowned. "I'm a guy."

"But you're Hitoshi." Mrs Sano stated.

Shoto felt his cheeks burn.

Kahoko glared at her mother. "Mom!"

Natsume giggled.

Hitoshi pouted a little.

Shoto cleared his throat and picked up Kahoko's bag for her. "Nice seeing you again, Mrs Sano." He gave her mom a sheepish smile.

"You too." She winked, then went to her daughter. "Take it easy." She wrapped her arms around her. "I'll get your dad to call you when he's home."

Kahoko nodded, still a little mad at her for her comment.

Natsume walked up to his sister and gave her a hug. "I'll see you soon, Kaho-nee."

"Yeah. See you soon." She kissed the top of his head and gave him a squeezing hug in return. She covered her mouth with her scarf and followed the other boys out of the door.

They all stood on the platform, waiting.

Kahoko patted Shoto's arm. "Sorry about my mom, she's embarrassing."

He gave a soft smile. "It's fine. I guess it's understandable giving the circumstances."

Hitoshi sighed. "I can't believe your mom doesn't see me as a man!"

Kahoko raised a brow.

"She seems to think I'm your pet puppy."

Kahoko giggled, before raising her hand and petting his violet hair. "Awwh… I always wanted one!"

Hitoshi grumbled but didn't complain about the contact. It was a motion she'd use when they were younger, and he'd get bullied. It always calmed his nerves and made his whole body turn to mush.

Shoto watched the interaction. Although it was an innocent exchange of fondness between friends, he couldn't prevent the unpleasant feeling in his gut. He looked to the ground.

"Aah-choo!" Kahoko squeaked.

"You should really-"

"Next person who says I should go home is getting round-housed." Kahoko cut Hitoshi off. "It's a cold."

"Yeah… but I know how your colds turn out." He replied, his face serious.

"If I get bad, you're more than welcome to call my parents to come and get me." She said.

"I'll hold you to that."

Shoto looked sideways to the girl. Even when sick she was still the prettiest girl he'd met.

Her normally shimmering emerald eyes were a little dullened and she had slight dark circles underneath her eyes. Her nose and cheeks were rosy too. She was wrapped up in layers of sweaters and a coat.

"I admire your determination."

She shot Shoto a small smile. "At least someone does."


	24. Chapter 24

Kahoko, Shoto and Hitoshi arrived at the dorms.

"Kaho!" Katsuki called from the doors, waving.

She waved back. "Hey, Kacchan!" She regretted shouting as it caused another coughing fit.

Katsuki frowned. "What's the matter? Are you sick?" He walked up to them.

"It's just a cold, don't worry." She waved her hand.

He sighed. "Well, go to bed and get some rest, you look like hell."

She pouted. "Thanks for your honesty."

"I mean it, you shouldn't have come back if you're unwell." He added.

Hitoshi chuckled. "We tried to tell her, but she wouldn't have it."

"I'm fine! It's like you guys have never had a cold before." She sniffed.

They walked inside the building.

"Oh, there's Momo…" Kahoko went to reach her friend.

"Oh, no you don't!" Katsuki caught her by the shoulder and steered her towards the elevator. "I don't want to see you down here for the rest of the day."

Hitoshi laughed. "Mothering her much."

Katsuki snorted.

"Kacchan!" She whined.

Katsuki felt his heart flip flop. "Don't _Kacchan_ me. Now go to bed."

She pouted and pressed the second-floor button. "Fine."

Hitoshi jumped into the elevator with her before the doors closed. "That Bakugo…" He snickered.

She folded her arms. "You all treat me like a child."

"Because you're stubborn like one."

"I feel fine, just a little sluggish."

"Then you should benefit from a good sleep." He petted her head. "Please? For me?"

She heaved a sigh. "I'll try. For you." She leaned against his shoulder.

"You should feel lucky. Now you have a lot of people who care about you, the way those two acted proves it. You're not alone anymore."

She snuggled a little into his shoulder. "I was never alone. I've always had you."

Hitoshi felt himself crack a little. _And you always will have me. No matter where your heart belongs._

The doors opened onto the second floor and they each headed in their different directions.

Kahoko entered her room and pulled some comfy sweat pants and a vest top out of her drawer. She peeled off her t-shirt and felt it stick to her skin, she felt the sweat dripping down her back. "This is disgusting…" She chucked her clothes into the wash basket and decided to jump into a cool shower.

* * *

Shoto dropped his bags onto his bed and paused. "Damn… I have Sano's bag!" He grumbled.

He sat in his chair, scanning his desk until he found the book on twins with quirks stashed under some homework. He picked it up and flicked through. _Twins and dreams… twins and dreams…_ He found the chapter he was looking for and scanned the page. "Twins have a special connection unique to them. They can sometimes be telepathic with one and other and feel each other's pain and emotions… in the event of one twin's death, some say that the other will still feel their presence. Sometimes communicate with their spirit in the way of dreams or voices…" He bit his lip. _Tamaki… what were you trying to say to her? What did that verse mean? Are you trying to warn her? Or guide her…?_ He looked over to see her bag sitting there. "She will probably need it…" He picked it up and walked out, heading for the second floor.

"Todoroki?"

Shoto stopped and looked around. "Midoriya?"

Deku gave a small smile. "What's troubling you?"

"Nothing, I just forgot to give Sano's bag back to her when we got here."

"If you need to get something off your chest, my door is open."

Shoto looked to the ground.

"C'mon." Deku beckoned him and went into his room.

Shoto sighed, defeated and followed, closing the door.

"What's the matter?" Deku asked, sitting down.

Shoto sat next to him. "Sano… she met with my old man yesterday."

Deku's eyes widened. "Is she okay? Are _you_ okay?"

He nodded. "I think she's okay. She has a cold now, and I think it's everything that's been happening and being around my dad's flames last night topped it off."

"She's sick but still came back to school."

He shrugged. "She's stubborn. Adamant that she was well enough, but even I could tell that she only wanted to come here so that she could get away from the house."

"Well, considering what you've told me, I don't blame her. Did meeting your dad help her in some way?"

"I think it helped her deal with her brother's death but only a little." He ran his hand through his hair. "She's been having strange dreams of her brother coming to her, trying to tell her something. It's been causing her to train hard and wear herself out in order for her to be too exhausted to dream at all. So, I advised her to maybe let him in and hear him out, but I think it only confused her more. I also think the lack of sleep lately due to her dreams have contributed to her being unwell."

Deku listened. "What did your dad say to her?"

"He sounded sincerely sorry for what happened. It was weird, because he'd normally sound so flat when apologising but yesterday, I think he swallowed his pride for once in his life. Granted she almost bit his head off." He chuckled a little. "She's scary when she's angry."

Deku laughed. "Sounds like Sano. I can vouch that she packs a heck of a right-hook." He tapped his cheek where she had landed one a couple days before whilst sparring. "So, have you gotten anywhere with what we read in that book?"

Shoto shook his head. "I haven't had the chance to confirm it."

"Well, I'm sure everything will sort itself out sooner or later."

Shoto cleared his throat. "Yeah, you're right. I better take this to her before she falls asleep." He stood up. "Thanks, Midoriya."

"Any time."


	25. Chapter 25

Kahoko was sprawled out on top of her bed covers.

There was a knock at her door.

She sighed and stood up and made her way unsteadily to answer it. "Yeah?" She opened the door to see Shoto looking back at her, his dual coloured eyes were filled with concern. "Todoroki?"

He stared at her. _She looks worse already?!_ He held out her bag. "I didn't really have the chance to give this to you since Bakugo shoved you into the elevator."

She nodded and took it. "Thanks."

He raised his hand and felt her forehead again. _She's really burning up a fever._

She pushed it away. "I'm all sweaty and gross."

He rolled his eyes. "Have you taken your medicine?"

She nodded. "And showered at least three times."

He chuckled. "Get back to bed. I think right now, sleep is your best friend." He made to leave but she stopped him. He looked down to see her slightly shaking hand holding onto his sleeve. "Sano?"

"Could you stay for a bit?"

He flushed.

"I don't like being alone when I'm unwell. Tama-chan used to stay with me until I fell asleep…" She blushed, feeling silly. _I should have asked Hitoshi… not Todoroki. Now he's gonna think I'm strange._ She let go of his shirt. "I mean… you don't have to. Forget it." She went to close the door.

He stopped it with his hand. _What am I doing?_

Kahoko stared a little.

"Alright. I'll stay until you fall asleep." He was looking to the ground, scared that if he met her eyes right now, he'd do something stupid.

She opened the door wider. "Thank you…" _Maybe I trust him too much… I mean, regardless of who he is, he's still a boy I barely know… then again, I did let him stay at my house when I was alone…_

"Now, rest." He ordered. He picked up one of her study books. "I'll read this while you go to sleep."

She sighed and did as she was told and got under the covers.

He sat on the floor beside her bed and opened the book.

She stared at his duel coloured hair. "Your hair is pretty…" She breathed sleepily.

He gave a chuckle. "Thanks, I guess. Now sleep."

She huffed slightly and reached out, running her fingers gently through his hair. "Soft…"

He felt himself sub-consciously lean into her hand, the book was soon forgotten about. _Why is this so comforting?_

Her breathing became deeper as she was drifting off. She could faintly hear his heartbeat. _I like this sound a lot._

Shoto felt his eyelids grow heavy too, he shifted so his back was against the wall. _You sure get me into some situations, Kahoko Sano._ He leaned his head against her bed. A few inches from hers.

Her fingers were intertwined with his hair but became still.

 _You really are something…_

* * *

Shoto woke with a start.

The first thing he saw was a beautiful face, silver-blue hair tousled over the closed eyes.

He sat straight and groaned at the crick in his neck. _How did I fall asleep?_ He checked his watch, the hands glowed in the darkness. _Ten o'clock?! I'm in big trouble if someone catches me here at this time of night! Damn._ He looked over at Kahoko. _She so seems peaceful… should I wake her? Should I leave… or stay?_ He sighed and stood up, letting out another grumble of pain. _I'll say this, I'm not sleeping like that again._ He allowed enough heat to rise from his hand to emit a light glow. He looked around and found a rolled-up futon tucked down the side of the wardrobe. _Looks like I'm staying here._ He bit his lip and picked it up as quietly as he can. _I'll try to sneak out before she wakes up in the morning._

"Tama-chan?" Kahoko mumbled, still half-asleep.

 _Shit!_ "It's me, Todoroki…" He replied, still holding the futon.

"Todoroki? Oh… yeah…" She sniffed.

He put the futon down and went over to her, placing his hand on her head. "You've still got a fever. You should go back to sleep."

She nodded and looked at her phone. "Damn… did I really sleep for that long? You could have left, you know. Now you'll get into trouble if you get caught in the girls' side of the dorm. Now I feel bad for making you stay."

He looked down. "It's not your fault. To be honest, I fell asleep too…"

She gave a giggle, still groggy from sleep. "You might as well use that tonight and sneak out in the morning." She added.

 _Has that cold messed with her judgement? Or does she really trust me that much?_ He cleared his throat. "Are you comfortable with that? I mean, I am a guy."

She rolled her emerald eyes. "Todoroki, I trust you. Why else would I let you stay at my house that night?"

He felt his cheeks get hotter. "I guess."

"Plus… I didn't have one nightmare with you here… you must be my lucky charm." She added.

He tried to contain the goofy smile that was threatening to creep across his face.

She flicked her bedside lamp on and stood up, wobbling a little.

"Sano…" He reached out and grabbed her arm to steady her. "You really shouldn't get up."

"I need to pee! So, excuse me." She placed one unsteady foot in front of the other. "Don't make too much noise." She closed the bathroom door behind her.

He sighed and rolled out the futon. _Okay, Shoto… what the heck were you thinking!? You decided to stay the rest of the night in a girl's bedroom. Not to mention that you may or may not have a crush on said girl._ He exhaled slowly, trying to calm his nerves. _More to the point, she's acting like it's completely alright and normal._ He put his hand onto his chest and felt his heart pound against it. _I know waiting for her to fall asleep when she's sick is strange, but it was what she wanted. But this?_ He gave a small frustrated sigh. _Why can't I just say no to her?_ His heartbeat picked up pace. _You calm down too before you get me into trouble!_

Kahoko came out of the bathroom and saw Shoto stood having an internal argument between his head and heart. "Todoroki?"

Shoto jumped. "Don't sneak up on me…" He breathed.

It was faint, but she could hear his heartbeat fluttering. _What…? Is he nervous or something? Does he feel uncomfortable with me allowing him to stay?_ "If you feel that weird about staying, you can try sneaking back to your room."

He shook his head. "I'll be fine." _There… you could have seized that opportunity to leave but no… now you seem like a pervert…_ He swallowed. "I don't fancy my chances if I'm caught by the female prefect on your floor…" _Or Shinso for that matter._

"Yeah, she can be quite brutal if she catches boys on our side of the dorms, never mind a boy from a different class." She petted his head. "Don't worry too much, and chill." She paused for a second before going into a fit of giggles. _Jeez… I can't believe I just told Shoto 'Icy-Hot' Todoroki to chill of all things!_

Shoto raised a brow. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry!" She hissed before getting into bed again, continuing to laugh.

Shoto thought to himself, trying to figure out what was so hilarious.

She took deep breaths to control her unnecessary laughter. "Sorry… when I'm sick, my emotions go weird, so I find the simplest thing funny…"

"Weird is one word for it."

She threw a pillow at his face, blushing roses. "I can't help it, I'm sick."

"Well, you're strange even when you're not. So, I should be used to your random quirks by now." He set himself down on the futon and looked around for some sort of blanket.

She rolled over to the other side of the bed and pulled the drawer that was underneath it out. She pulled out a warm blanket and another pillow. "Here." She dropped them onto him.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

She looked down at him, her eyes peeping over the edge of her bed. "Thank you, Todoroki."

He met her gaze.

"You're always there when I need you. Thank you."

He gave her a smile. "Good night, Sano." He reached up and turned he lamp off.

She got comfortable and yawned. "Good night… Shoto."

His eyes widened. It was barely a mumble, but he was sure that he had heard it… He glanced up to see that she was, once more, fast asleep.

He felt the warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest, he exhaled, once again swallowing back the feelings. _But Bakugo… he's right for her… isn't he?_ He turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, listening to Kahoko's gentle breathing.

 _But… would she let him stay here with her for the night if it were him?_ He snorted to himself. _Of course not. She's letting me stay because she's comfortable enough to know that I won't try anything weird. She sees me as a good friend, who she can trust. If it was Bakugo, on the other hand… sure she trusts him, but she'd be too nervous to let him stay because she likes him._

He huffed and turned onto his side, with his back to Kahoko. _I really need to get this feeling out of my system… I should feel blessed with how close I am to her now…_

* * *

Shoto was startled awake by the sound of Kahoko's alarm clock. He squinted at his phone. _She has an alarm set for 5:30?_ He sighed. _This is my chance to sneak out._ He reached out and pressed the sleep button on the clock.

Kahoko didn't even move. The cat plush he had won for her tucked safely under her arm, hair sprawled across the pillow.

 _She must still be unwell if that didn't disturb her sleep._ He quietly rolled up the futon and put it at the bottom of the bed. He crept towards the door and creaked it open.

Shoto had successfully gotten to his own dorm room unnoticed. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. _That was close._ He sat at his desk. He checked his watch and decided he'd might as well get showered and ready for school.


	26. Chapter 26

Later that day, Kahoko walked into class after lunch time. Her head still ached, and her throat was sore, but she had gotten bored stuck in her room.

Hitoshi looked up and smiled softly. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

She gave a shrug.

"You didn't have to come in, I told Mr Shiki you were unwell."

She sighed. "I'm bored." She grumbled, sitting down.

"Sano, you look rough." Naoko remarked.

Kahoko sniffed. "I've got a cold."

"You see, if I had a cold, I'd use it as the perfect get out of class card." She laughed.

Kahoko coughed a little. "I prefer to keep my mind busy." She lay her head on her folded arms.

"Bakugo asked after you at lunch." Hitoshi remarked. "Said he was going to check in on you at your dorm later."

Naoko heard this and giggled. "Bakugo, huh?" She wriggled her brows. "Well, they say opposites attract, and you could do worse, Sano."

Kahoko frowned and looked to her. "Huh?"

"Well, he's your boyfriend, right?"

Kahoko blushed. "N-no!" She mentally kicked herself for stuttering but chose to blame it on her cold if asked.

Naoko smirked.

Hitoshi watched Kahoko carefully, sensing her unease. "Nao, back up. Kaho's fuse is short when she's ill. Trust me, I say this with experience."

"It must suck to be you, Shinso."

He raised a brow, a little off guard.

"To watch the girl that you love, fall for someone else."

He felt a growl claw up his throat. "You're overstepping…"

She sighed. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

He looked away, feeling a mixture of unpleasant emotions well up in the pit of his stomach, until he felt a soft hand take his.

He looked to see Kahoko's face turned towards him, still with her head resting on her other arm.

She gave a warm smile. She knew it still saddened him to know that she didn't return his romantic feelings, and it hurt her to see him still look so conflicted with it. She loved him so much, even if it was more like a brother than a lover, she hated to see him down.

The look in her eyes made him melt. They were filled with loving warmth and comfort, and maybe a little sadness and concern.

She didn't need to speak words for him to know what she was trying to convey. She loved him in her own way, and to him, he'd take what he could get. She meant everything to him, and maybe he could find love somewhere else but his love for her would never change.

Their bond was much more special than anyone else could understand and all that he wanted was for her to be happy, even if it was with someone else, she deserved it and so much more in his eyes.

He raised her hand to his lips, meeting her gaze and gave a small nod, reassuring her that he was alright.

Naoko watched them. _Why is this so beautiful yet so sad to watch…?_ She looked away. _Maybe I shouldn't have teased them so much._


	27. Chapter 27

Katsuki sighed, staring at his phone.

"What's up Bakugo?" Eijiro asked.

Katsuki shook his head and put his phone away.

"Is it Sano?"

They were both sat in the Hero Course common room after class.

"You could just go and see her?" His red-headed friend suggested.

"And that won't seem weird at all? Just going up to a girl's room and knocking on the door." Katsuki snorted.

"She's your friend, isn't she?"

Katsuki blushed. "I guess, but I haven't gone to her room before."

"Then call her?"

"She's got a sore throat, according to Shinso. She went into class at midday and still looked rough."

"Text her."

"She might be sleeping."

"Jeez, man. Now you're just making excuses!"

"Shut up!"

Eijiro huffed a little. "Well then, if you're not gonna check on her, I'll go and do it for you." Eijiro stood up. "What's her room number again?"

Bakugo shot to his feet. "You can't! I bet she doesn't even remember who you are."

Eijiro sniggered. "Well, how about we go and see her together?"

Bakugo sighed, defeated. _I really do wanna see her._ He walked out, Eijiro followed after him.

Shoto watched from the side lines. _She went into class?! I wonder if she's alright. I hope she isn't mad that I just left this morning…_ He clenched his fists. _What am I thinking…?_

Deku looked over to see Shoto looking particularly frosty. He sighed and went over. "Are you okay?"

Shoto flinched and looked to see his freckled friend. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Want to spar with me? Kahoko is out of commission for obvious reasons, so I'm minus a partner today."

Shoto nodded, glad of the opportunity to clear his head. "Lets go."

* * *

"It's room 32 I think." Katsuki mumbled before stopping at a refrigerated vending machine that was next to the staircase on the second floor. "Will she like pudding? It'll be easier for her to eat, right?" He asked aloud.

Eijiro smirked. "Yeah, I should think so. It'll be cooling too."

Bakugo nodded and took out some change and got a pudding in a pot and headed down the girls' corridor.

Kahoko was wrapped up in her comforter, steaming mug of honey and lemon tea in one hand and her laptop on her lap, trying to catch up with the work she'd missed, but not really taking anything in.

A knock on the door snapped her out of her daze. She tried to concentrate on the visitors' heartbeats and breathing, trying to determine who it was, but alas her senses still felt like cotton wool. "Yeah?" She called before coughing.

"It's Bakugo and Kirishima, we were just checking up on you." Eijiro's voice called through.

"Oh, the doors unlocked, come in!"

The door creaked open.

"Hey, guys." She said, putting her cup down on the side table.

"Here!" Katsuki shoved the pot of pudding in her face. "Eat."

Kahoko blinked. "Um… thank you, Kacchan." She took it from him. "That was sweet of you."

Katsuki blushed. "It's nothing, I just thought it'd be hard for you to eat much."

She smiled.

Eijiro sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. "Are you feeling any better?"

Katsuki suppressed the urge to hit him on the head. _How dare you sit on a girl's bed without her permission!_ He opted to sit on the bean-bag near her dresser.

"I'm getting there." She assured him. "Another day or two and I should be good as new."

"Well, that's good. Bakugo here has been worrying like a mother-hen all day." Eijiro chuckled.

She rolled her eyes.

Katsuki cleared his throat. "Have you taken your medicine?"

"Yes, mom." She replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

He pouted.

Eijiro cracked up. "You know, I see why you like her."

Katsuki glared at him. "Shut up!" His cheeks blushing roses.

Kahoko gave a giggle.

Eijiro looked around and spotted a photo at the side of her bed. "Oh, is that your brother?" He pointed to it. "Sorry if you feel as if I'm intruding."

She looked around to it. "Yeah, that's Tama-chan. Was taken when we were about thirteen." She smiled fondly.

"Wow… he's like a boy version of you." Eijiro grinned.

"Well… we are twins." She reminded him.

Eijiro laughed. "Well, it does make sense."

Katsuki looked at the photo too, as well as others scattered around the room. _She really is amazing… to go through so much and still smile when she talks about him._

"I need air." She got up and went into the bathroom to freshen up.

Eijiro met Katsuki's gaze. "Are you alright?"

Katsuki nodded.

"I think we should go outside with her, if that's what she's planning."

"Yeah." He stood up and stretched. "Don't want her passing out."

"Hey… this is the first time you've been in a girl's room, isn't it?" Eijiro wriggled his brows. "That's why you're so quiet."

Katsuki looked away from his best friend. "She can hear you, y'know." He grumbled.

"How does it feel, though?" Eijiro whispered.

Katsuki frowned.

"Being in the girl you like's bedroom for the first time?" He smirked.

Katsuki hit the red-head on the head. "Shut up…" He growled. "I don't like her that way, so stop assuming!"

Eijiro snickered. "Just keep telling yourself that."

The sound of the bathroom door opening and closing made both boys jump and look around.

Kahoko wore black sweats and a grey t-shirt. She shoved some trainers on and stretched. "I'm going into the courtyard." She stated, grabbing her scarf and hoodie.

They both nodded and followed her out.


	28. Chapter 28

Kahoko gave a relieved sigh as soon as the cool evening air hit her face.

"You really should still be in bed, you know." Katsuki remarked.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sick of being cooped up, that's why I went to class today." She spotted Momo, Ochaco and Kyoka sat in their usual spot next to the tree. She headed towards them.

Katsuki and Eijiro shared a look.

"I think you've met your match, Bakugo." Eijiro snickered. "She's as stubborn as you are."

Katsuki blew a sigh and followed her.

Eijiro grinned to himself.

Kahoko squeezed between Momo and Ochaco. "Hey, girls."

Momo frowned at her friend's hoarse voice. "Todoroki did mention you weren't well." She raised her hand and felt Kahoko's forehead. "You don't have a fever at least."

"Are you sure you should be outside?" Kyoka asked from Momo's other side.

"Like I keep saying, it's just a cold." She looked around to see Shoto and Deku sparring.

"Don't even think about it."

She looked to Katsuki. "What?"

"You're not sparring today." He folded his arms.

She pouted. "It hadn't crossed my mind." She turned her attention back to the boys on the training court.

Shoto had used his fire to attack, and now his shirt was half burned off.

Kahoko felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"He seriously needs to invest in some flame-retardant clothes." Kyoka voiced.

"He seems to be using his fire a lot tonight, do you think that something is bothering him?" Ochaco observed.

Kahoko looked to them. "What do you mean?"

"When Todoroki is irritated or in a bad mood, he goes all out. Even when he's training. His quirk goes somewhat out of control. Remember in the sports festival when he made a huge glacier because his dad pissed him off?" Momo reminded her.

She nodded. "So, that's what was bothering him then? I could sense that he was tense." She mumbled.

Momo smirked. "For someone who didn't want to know him back then, you were quite observant."

Kahoko hid her face a little. "It wasn't like that…"

Katsuki snorted.

"What's up, Bakugo?" Ochaco asked him.

He shrugged. "Nothing."

Kahoko frowned, sensing some uncertainty within his voice. She chose to interrogate him later and turned her attention back to Shoto and Deku. _What's the matter with Todoroki? Did I say or do something wrong? Or is it his dad getting on his nerves?_ She sighed.

"Kaho?" Momo watched her friend as her eyes seemed to go glassy. _Is she gonna cry? Or is it just her cold._

"Hmm?" Kahoko didn't look at her.

"Are you alright?"

No answer.

Katsuki looked at the green-eyed girl too. He reached out and poked her cheek gently. "Kaho."

She blinked and met his gaze. "Kacchan?"

"Don't worry." He cracked a small, rare smile. "I'm sure that seeing you will brighten him up. You have a way of making people relax."

A light dusting of pink coloured her pale cheeks.

Momo smiled. "That was a sweet thing to say, Bakugo." She said in a teasing voice.

Katsuki huffed a little before turning away. "I'm only speaking the truth."

Kahoko looked forward again.

Now Shoto's shirt was non-existent.

She stood up. "I'll be back in a moment." She took off back to her room before anyone could register what happened.

"What's up with her? Gonna be sick?" Eijiro asked.

"If you want my opinion, I just think she couldn't handle Todoroki being shirtless." Kyoka laughed.

Katsuki stared at his hands. "You think she really likes him, huh?"

"I dunno, she certainly cares about both of you very much." Ochaco replied.

He nodded. "I guess so."

"I'm back." Kahoko dropped down back into her spot on the grass.

"What was the matter?" Momo asked.

"Nothing, I just went to get something."

"What?"

She blushed. "Nothing important."

Momo looked and saw that her hoodie pocket was bulging a little. _What is she hiding?_ She looked to the now shirtless Todoroki, then back to the bulge. _Is it a shirt or something?_ She gave a small giggle.

Katsuki semi-glared at the icy-hot guy as he swerved an attack from Deku. _For once… I kinda what to see Deku land a blow to his pretty face…_

"Ah-choo!" Kahoko squeaked.

He looked to her. "Don't you think you've been out long enough?"

She shook her head. "I'm okay… ah-choo!"

"Sano's sneezes are adorable." Eijiro grinned, resulting in a death glare from his best friend. "What? They are! Are you her dad now or something?"

Kahoko giggled. "You're really funny, Kirishima."

Eijiro bowed. "I do live to entertain."

"Well don't stop being yourself. You make the world a much more fun place to be in." She assured.

"Or just a pain in my ass." Katsuki retorted.

"Awwh, we all know that you wouldn't be without him." Kahoko reached out and petted Katsuki's hair.

* * *

On the training court, Shoto and Deku stopped for a breather.

Shoto glanced over to the tree where the girls were sitting. He noticed Kahoko messing around with Katsuki and Eijiro. "Why is she out here in her condition?" He breathed.

Deku followed his gaze. "Kahoko?"

He nodded.

"What's the matter? You've been on edge most of today."

He shrugged. "Honestly, I dunno."

"Did something happen between you and Kahoko?"

He blushed a little. "Nothing, really."

Deku raised a brow. "Then, why haven't you spoken to her all day?"

Shoto looked to the ground.

"Todoroki?"

"I slept in her room last night."

Deku blinked. "Wha-at?"

Shoto looked up to see a very wide-eyed Deku. "No! Not like that! We're nothing like that."

"Then… why?"

"She asked me to stay with her until she fell asleep. Apparently, it was something that her brother did when she was unwell. But… I kinda fell asleep too." He ran his hand through his hair.

Deku exhaled. "So… you just feel a bit awkward? That's understandable."

He shrugged. "But the thing is, I woke up and it was past curfew… she just told me to sleep on the floor until morning. She wasn't even mad at me for falling asleep. Just acted like I was her brother or something." He bit his lip. _Maybe that's all she sees me as… a brother figure? Someone she can turn to?_

Deku sighed. "I just think she trusts you. I don't think there's any hidden meaning within any of it. She let you stay at her house, didn't she? She must have a good judgement of character."

Shoto stretched. "I guess so. Please don't mention any of this? I don't want to ruin her chances if she likes Bakugo."

Deku cocked his head to the side. "Kacchan?"

Shoto didn't meet his gaze.

"I won't say anything I promise."

"Thanks."

Deku petted his sweaty shoulder. "Look, do you wanna go over and see her?"

Shoto looked and met Kahoko's gaze.

Her eyes widened a little when they met his. She raised her hand in a small wave.

"Yeah. I do." He breathed.

Deku resisted the urge to roll his eyes and led the way.


	29. Chapter 29

Kahoko noticed that Shoto and Deku were heading over. She reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled out a blue shirt.

"Hey guys!" Deku smiled, sitting down.

Shoto went to follow suit, before a shirt was thrown at his face.

"Put it on."

He uncovered his face to look down at a blushing Kahoko. The sight made his heart do a somersault. "Thanks…" He examined the shirt. "Are you sure that you want me to wear this?" _It's Tamaki's…_

Kahoko nodded without meeting his eyes. "He doesn't need it, but you do right now." She mumbled.

Shoto swallowed. He slipped it on and buttoned it up half way. "Thank you, I'll be sure to return it." He sat down in front of her.

Momo giggled. "So, that's what you ran off to get?"

Kahoko hid her face within her scarf. "Shush."

Shoto quirked a brow.

"So, what happened to resting?" Deku asked.

"I felt a little better and needed some air."

"Don't over do it, okay. I miss having you as a sparring partner." He smiled warmly.

Momo was watching Shoto discreetly, observing the close guarded fondness in his eyes as he looked at the green-eyed girl.

"You seemed really fired up there, Todoroki. Are you feeling alright?" Eijiro asked.

Shoto nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Kahoko bit her lip, thankful that her scarf hid half her face. _I feel like he's keeping something back. But then again, maybe it's really none of my business._

Katsuki bumped her side. "Hey, do you wanna go back inside?" He asked. _What's making her feel uneasy so sudden?_

She met his gaze. "Maybe."

Shoto looked at his hands.

"C'mon, I'll take you back." Katsuki stood up and held out his hand.

She nodded and took his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. "See you guys later." She waved at the rest of the group before being led back to the dorm building by Katsuki.

* * *

Katsuki pressed the button to take them up to second floor. "What's bugging you?" He asked, breaking the silence. "You didn't even talk to that icy-hot bastard much."

She shook her head. "Just getting a bit fuzzy, that's all."

He sighed and looked down at their intertwined hands. "Sorry." He reluctantly pulled his hand away from hers.

"It didn't bother me." She mumbled.

He smiled slightly.

The elevator pinged when they reached her floor.

They walked to her room.

"You really didn't need to come all the way here with me, you know." She gave a cough, fumbling with her keys, finding it hard to steady her hand.

"Here." He took the keys and unlocked her door before taking the key out and handing it back to her.

"Thanks." She sniffed. "Goodnight, Kacchan. Thank you for coming to check on me today."

"Yeah, get some sleep." He reached out and petted her head. "Hopefully you'll feel better tomorrow."

She nodded and closed the door behind her.

Katsuki gave an irritated sigh. _She still doesn't trust me enough…_ He descended the stairs and noticed a certain duel haired boy turn the corner down towards the boys' dorms. "Hey, Icy-Hot!" He jumped the last of the staircase.

Shoto turned around and frowned. "What do you want?"

"Did you notice something strange about Kaho just now?" He asked.

Shoto shrugged. _Come to think of it…_ "I didn't." _She could barely look at me._

"She didn't say much to you."

"She has a cold, she wasn't saying much at all."

"She was okay before you came over. Have you said or done something to upset her?"

Shoto sighed. "Not that I know of. Maybe she felt weird because this was her brother's shirt. She offered but maybe she regretted it?"

Katsuki looked thoughtful. "Maybe, you have a point."

Shoto gave a small nod before continuing to his room.

"I heard you hung out with Kaho over the weekend."

"We do most weekends."

Katsuki swallowed. "What is she like, outside of school?"

Shoto shrugged again. "She's the same as when she's here, I guess. If you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

"You probably know things about her that we don't."

Shoto stopped, hand readied on his door handle. "What do you mean?"

"She seems to trust you more than most of us."

Shoto swallowed nervously. "I dunno, maybe it's because we have a lot in common. With my dad being who he is and all that."

"Exactly, how can she trust you as much as she does?"

Shoto shot him a glare. "You're the one who urged us to talk."

Katsuki looked to the ground. "I didn't think you'd get along the way you do." He grumbled.

"You're jealous?"

Katsuki's eyes narrowed.

Shoto smirked a little. _So that's how it is? He's jealous that I spend more time with her… but its me who thinks he's more suited for her._ "Don't worry too much… I think that you hold a special place in that girl's heart. Maybe a bigger one than me."

Katsuki looked at him, confused.

"You're the one who has opened up this world to her for the first time since Tamaki died. You made her realise that she's not alone. You introduced her to us, you're the reason she wants to become a hero again. It's all you, Bakugo."

Katsuki felt his eyes sting. "You never see the way she looks at you."

Shoto sighed, finally opening his door and walking in.

Katsuki didn't wait for an invitation and followed, closing the door behind him. "Yes, I brought her back from the dead as it were, but she looks at you as if you were her lifeline. It's almost the same way she looks at Shinso but more… I dunno… the look she gives Shinso is of love she'd have for her brother. The look she gives you is the look she'd give to someone she can't live without."

"You don't see the smile on her face when you call or text her." Shoto spat, turning to face the explosion hero. "When you contact her, and she thinks nobody is watching, her whole face lights up. It's the cutest thing ever!"

Katsuki felt his cheeks heat up. "R-really?"

"Really."

Katsuki felt an uncontrollable grin creep across his face.

"So, don't doubt that you're precious to her." He sat at his desk.

Katsuki scratched the back of his neck. "If… she… if it turns out… that… she chooses you…"

Shoto looked at him.

"Be sure to make her happy. Because if she comes to me crying because of something you or your old man has done… you're dead." With that, Katsuki turned and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Shoto stared at the door. _Right back at you._ He groaned and put his head on the desk. He pulled out his phone to check his messages and realised that Kahoko had left him one.

 _Are you alright? – Sano._

He bit his lip. _Yeah, are you? Bakugo is worried about you. – Todoroki._

Kahoko was laying in bed, staring at the message Shoto had sent. _Other than this cold, I'm fine. – Sano._ She turned over and stared at the photo of her brother at her bedside. "What's wrong with me, Tama-chan?" She breathed.

 _Did I upset you somehow? – Todoroki._

She frowned. _No, not at all. You never upset me. – Sano._

Shoto stared at the words. Then another message came through.

 _What had you worked up today? – Sano._

He felt his heart thump. _I just had a lot on my mind, you don't need to worry about it. – Todoroki._

 _But I do worry. – Sano._

He sighed.

 _Is it because I asked you to stay last night? I didn't mean to make you feel weird or anything. – Sano._

 _Like I said last night, I was fine with it. I was more worried about you. The fact that you trust me, it makes me happy. – Todoroki._ He moved to his bed and flopped back, thinking about what else to say. _Would you let Bakugo stay if it were him?_ He paused, his thumb hovering over the send button. _Is that a weird question? Would she think I'm being strange asking that?_

 _Like I said, I do trust you. You're one of my best friends. Regardless if you're a guy, I have a way of figuring out who I can trust. I know you're a gentleman and wouldn't do anything to hurt me. – Sano._

He stared at the screen, then deleted the words he had written.

 _Are you going to the mall with us this weekend? We're gonna shop for stuff for the training camp. – Sano._

 _I wasn't invited. – Todoroki._

 _Well, I'm inviting you now. Will you come? – Sano._

Shoto smiled. _She obviously doesn't want to talk about last night any further, maybe it's a good thing. That way I won't end up saying anything stupid._

Kahoko reached out and picked up the pudding that Katsuki had bought for her and began to eat, waiting for Shoto's reply. _Maybe it's best not to worry. I'll never understand what boys are thinking._ She sighed.

 _I'll come. Since you invited me. – Todoroki._

She grinned.

 _Sorry, if I seemed distant today. I really didn't mean to make you worry. – Todoroki._

 _It's alright. You're speaking to me now. – Sano._

Shoto looked at his screen-saver. _I don't think I could go a day without talking to her._

 _Tama-chan's shirt… it really suits you. – Sano._

He felt heat rise to his cheeks. _Really? Thanks for loaning it to me. I'll have it washed and give it back to you before the weekend. – Todoroki._

 _Nah. Keep it. I'd rather you have it. – Sano._

 _If you're sure, thank you. – Todoroki._

 _I think Tama-chan would think you look better in it too. I think he'd like you a lot. – Sano._

He felt his chest tighten a little. _I wish I had met him. – Todoroki._

 _Me too. I wish he had met all of you. – Sano._

Shoto gave a nervous chuckle at the thought. _I think if we had met him, he'd be on to my feelings by now._ He got up. _I need a drink._ He looked at his phone. _Are you well enough to come down and have a coffee with me in the Hero kitchen? – Todoroki._

Kahoko grinned at the message. _Sure, be down in a couple minutes. – Sano._ She brushed her hair back into a pony tail and checked her face. "I look like crap…" She whined to herself.

* * *

Shoto sat at the kitchen table, two mugs of steaming coffee next to him, waiting for Kahoko.

"Hey, Todoroki, what are you doing sitting alone?" Iida walked in and got some orange juice from the fridge.

"Uhh…"

"Sorry I took so long."

The boys looked to the door way to see Kahoko plod in.

"Oh! You must be the famous Kahoko Sano!" Iida announced. "Nice to meet you, I'm Tenya Iida!" He bowed his head.

She nodded. "I've heard a lot about you from Deku. It's nice to meet you too."

"I had heard that you're a bit unwell. Do you require any medicine?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Thanks, but I think I'm drugged up enough." She sat down across from Shoto.

He pushed one of the mugs towards her.

"Thank you." She cupped her hands around it.

Iida looked between the two. "Okay, this has been playing my mind for a while. Are you two a couple or something?"

The two both simultaneously blushed.

Kahoko shook her head.

"Where would you get that idea from?" Shoto asked.

"Well… you hang out a lot and you even know how she takes her coffee."

"That's because we're friends." He replied.

"Oh, sorry for my presumption. I think you're quite suited for each other anyway." Iida could feel the awkwardness in the air. "I'll leave you two to it. Good night." He bowed and went out.

Kahoko stared at her cup.

"Sano?"

She met his eyes. "What?"

"Sorry about Iida."

"Oh, it's quite alright. Believe it or not, I'm quite used to those questions. Usually involving me and Hitoshi though." She pulled down her scarf a little to take a sip of coffee. "Perfect!"

Shoto smiled a little, watching her.

She caught his gaze. "I know, I look a mess." She hid her face again.

He laughed.

"What?" She whined.

He calmed down a little to answer her question. "You never look a mess. You always look cute."

Her eyes widened a little, before her whole face glowed red. "Idiot." She pouted.

He shrugged. "I'm just being honest."

She rolled her eyes.

"So, who else is going to the mall with us?"

She hummed to herself. "From what I know; there's Hitoshi, Momo, Ochaco, Kyoka, Kacchan, Deku, Kirishima and… ahhh… Kaminari!" She added. "Damn, I keep forgetting his name." She sighed.

"That's a lot."

She nodded.

"I was wondering…"

She looked up. "Hmm?"

"If you're feeling better, do you want to come with me to see my mom after? I kinda wanna see her before we go away to camp, and she's been bugging me about bringing you again." He scratched the back of his neck.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'd love to."

He smiled. "Good. I'll let her know."

She finished her coffee and took the cup to the dishwasher. She looked to see Shoto staring into space. "Todoroki?"

He blinked and looked up to her. "Sorry."

"What are you thinking about?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "Just stuff."

"You said that your mind had been all over the place lately." She sat down and reached out, taking his hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I feel bad for off loading onto you all the time, so if you need to do the same… I'm here."

He looked down at their hands. Loving the warmth her touch gave him. "Why do you think that we get along the way we do?"

She raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Shoto shook his head. "Nothing, it's just something Bakugo mentioned."

"Kacchan?"

"It doesn't matter…" He felt his stomach twist a little.

"I don't blame him for wondering." She mused.

He didn't look up, scared to see her expression.

"You already know how I feel about you. So, don't worry about what other people say." She assured. "I mean, you've already told me that you like me for me, and I feel the same."

He looked up and felt his heart melt.

Her eyes made him feel transparent, like she was seeing into the depths of his being.

"You're right, sorry."

"Don't be. I mean, it is strange isn't it? We met a couple weeks ago and now we talk every day." She gave a nervous giggle.

"It is…" He breathed.

"But I'm glad. You really are amazing."

He frowned. "Me?"

"Yeah, you've been my light. You've helped me so much, I'm sure that I'm just a burden to you." She felt her eyes sting a little.

"No… you're not at all…" He gently squeezed her hand back.

She sniffed a little. _What am I doing?_ She glanced at her watch. "It's almost curfew." She pulled her hand away.

"Sano?"

"This stupid cold, it's turned me into an emotional idiot." She wiped her eyes. "Sorry." She stood up and made to leave.

"Hey…" He caught her hand. "Just so you know… helping you is one of my favourite things to do."

She met his dual coloured eyes. "But…"

"Silly." He smiled, he stepped up to her and put his arms around her, hugging her tight.

She heard his heartbeat resounding against his chest. She exhaled, feeling it melting away any insecurities that were building up.

"Even if you still think that you're a burden… I'm more than happy to carry you." He whispered into her hair.

She gently pulled away. "Sorry. I didn't mean to… be like that." She mumbled.

"It's alright. Your emotions go crazy when you have a cold, right?" He chuckled, he raised his hand to wipe away a stray tear. "You need to hurry up and get better."

She nodded and stepped back away from him. "Yeah… thanks for the coffee… and everything else." She bowed her head. She turned and walked out of the kitchen, feeling her heart going a mile a minute. _I'm an idiot!_ She almost jogged back to her room.

Shoto made his way back to his own room. _That girl is gonna drive me crazy. How can I stick to the fact that she's better off with Bakugo when she says things like that?!_ He closed the door behind him and flopped onto his bed. _I know I should keep her at arm's length, but something always makes me want to hold her closer._ He felt his phone buzz.

 _You really do suit that shirt. Good night. – Sano._

He grinned. _I rest my case…_ He quickly tapped a message back. _I think it might be a new favourite. Good night – Todoroki._

Kahoko smiled to herself and got into bed.


	30. Chapter 30

The following day, Kahoko didn't turn up to class.

Hitoshi frowned, staring at her seat in class.

"Her cold finally won?" Naoko asked him, sitting down after lunch.

He sighed. "I guess so, I'll check on her after school."

"You act like her dad." Naoko laughed.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on her."

"You're good to her. She's lucky to have someone like you to have her back. I must say, she's opened up a lot these past few weeks." She opened her exercise book. "When we first met, it was hard to get a single word out of her."

"She'd just lost her twin brother, it hit her hard. She only came here originally because that's what she believes he wanted." He snapped a little.

"Okay! I'm just saying, I'm beginning to really like her, now that I have gotten the chance to talk to her." Naoko smiled. "She's kind but strong, both physically and mentally. The way she acts with her little brother, its adorable."

"She's not as strong as she makes out." He stated. "She's broken inside, she's insecure and worries about everything. She's always found it hard to make friends because she only wanted to be with Tama. Now he's gone, she's trying to be strong for Natsu. She's latched onto me because I was the only person outside of the family she had, the only one she trusted, not because of her own feelings, but because she trusted her brother's judgement." He felt his eyes sting. The truth hurt. At first, she only stuck with him because she didn't know or trust anyone else. _Now she has them… she won't need me for much longer._

Naoko watched Hitoshi trying to keep it together. "Shinso. You don't have to worry, she won't leave you behind."

He blinked.

"Like you said, you're probably the only one she'll trust till the very end. You… are her saviour in the tragedy. You are her comfort. Even if she's met all these friends, and potential lovers, she'll always come running to you in her darkest moments."

"Shiki…" He breathed.

Before he could say anymore, her father walked in.

"No Sano? Must still be poorly." He remarked, looking over the class. "Shinso, please take this week's homework to her after class?"

Hitoshi nodded. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Kahoko walked into the canteen for some lunch.

"Kaho!" Momo called from their table.

She walked over with her tray of food.

"You look a lot better today."

"Yeah, I ache all over though. I only came in here because I'm starving." She sat down next to her friend.

"Ochaco said she saw you in our kitchen with Todoroki last night." She wiggled her brows.

"We just sat and had coffee. No big deal." She shot her down.

"Iida said that he met you too. Said that Todoroki knew exactly how you liked your coffee."

"Well, we do hang out a lot." She sighed, picking up her sandwich.

"Still, I think it's cute."

"Kaho?" Hitoshi sat in front of them.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey!"

"How are you feeling?" He reached over and felt her forehead.

"I'm okay, just using today to sleep."

"You finally did as you're told." He chuckled. He pulled out the homework. "Mr Shiki told me to give you this."

"Oh, joy!"

A tray landed on Kahoko's other side.

"Hey." Katsuki sat down.

"Hey, Kacchan!"

"You seem to be on the mend." He remarked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I slept most of today. I think it's helping."

"Good. You're no fun when you're sick." He added.

She sipped at her drink.

Shoto walked into the canteen with Deku.

"Oh, look. Kahoko is here." Deku observed.

Shoto looked and suppressed a grumble, seeing the explosion hero sat next to her.

"I wonder how she's feeling today." Deku looked up at his dual haired friend. "You did make up with her last night?"

"Things are back to normal I think."

"That's good. Let's sit with them." Deku led the way.

"Kahoko!" Deku grinned, sitting next to Hitoshi.

She smiled. "Hey."

"Are you feeling alright? You seemed to take a bad turn before you left."

She nodded. "Yeah, I was fine." She met Shoto's gaze for a split second before returning her attention to her meal, feeling her heart pitter-patter.

"Hey, Kaho, you like mushrooms, right?"

"Yeah, why?" She frowned, looking to Katsuki.

"Because they're gross. Here." He picked out the mushrooms from his stew and put them on top of her rice.

She covered her mouth as she began to giggle.

He raised a brow. "What?"

"You act like a child." Momo remarked.

Kahoko nodded.

"Sorry, I didn't want to waste."

"It's fine. Thanks, Kacchan." She took the mushrooms and mixed them into her rice. A sudden thought hit her, and she looked to Shoto. "Todoroki? Have you seen my mp3 player?"

Shoto looked a little confused before it clicked. "Oh… um no I haven't, why? Have you lost it?"

She gave a sad nod.

"When did you last have it?"

"Yesterday, before going outside. I must have dropped it somewhere."

Hitoshi frowned. "The one that was Tama's?"

"Yeah. I wanted to listen this morning and couldn't find it."

"I'll get you a new one." Katsuki said offhandedly.

She shook her head. "It's not the device I'm sad about. It was loaded with my brother's battle-cries and other songs he sang."

"Oh…" Katsuki hung his head a little. "I didn't know, sorry."

"It's not your fault, Kacchan." She patted his arm.

Katsuki glanced over to Shoto, who's eyes were filled with mild concern. _He knew about this? About the music?_

"Hey! Sano!"

They all looked to see Eijiro walking up to her.

"What is it Kirishima?" She asked.

"Is this yours?" He held out the small mp3 player. "I think you dropped it last night. It caught my eye after you left. It's got Tamaki written on it, so I assumed…" He was cut off by the green-eyed girl throwing her arms around him.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed.

Eijiro felt his face heat up. "No problem…" He managed to breathe.

She stepped back and took the mp3. "Thank you so much…" She sat back down and held the small device to her chest.

Eijiro stared at her. "I'm glad I was of help."

"You don't have any idea what this means to me." She mumbled.

Shoto gave out a small sigh of relief.

Katsuki leaned over and looked at the mp3 player. "C'mon, let me hear?"

She met his curious gaze. "Sure." She handed it to him.

He plugged in his earphones and pressed play.

"Hey, Sano. Maybe you should transfer the music onto another device? Like your laptop and another hard drive?" Shoto asked.

Her eyes widened a little. "I haven't even thought of doing that." She gave a laugh.

Eijiro sat on Katsuki's other side. "Let me have a listen?" He looked to Kahoko for the okay.

She gave a nod.

Eijiro took one of Katsuki's earphones and slipped it into his ear. "Whoa… handsome and an awesome voice. Your brother must've been a hit with the girls…" He remarked. He glanced back to the girl, making sure he didn't over step.

She smiled warmly. "He sure was."

"They were both super popular in middle school." Hitoshi said.

Kahoko sipped her juice quietly.

Shoto watched her carefully, worried that something had hit a nerve.

Katsuki handed the mp3 back to her. "He sounds amazing. I can feel my energy pumped up just listening to the recording."

Eijiro nodded.

She put it carefully into her bag. "I'm gonna go back to bed. You guys should get to class soon. Lunch is almost over." She stood up. "I'll see you later." At that she walked away.

"She's weird." Katsuki remarked. "Did something upset her?"

"Nah, I just think that she's still groggy from her cold. Hopefully she'll be right as rain tomorrow." Hitoshi added.


	31. Chapter 31

Shoto sat in class staring into space.

"Todoroki?"

Shoto blinked and looked to the green-haired boy. "Hmm?"

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" He smirked.

Shoto blushed a little before clearing his throat. "Dunno what you're talking about." He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He slyly took it out and read the text.

 _Do something for me? Please. – Sano._

He frowned. _What is it? – Todoroki._

 _When lessons end, could you bring recovery girl over? I would ask Hitoshi, but he'd drop everything in class to race over here. So please leave it until after class, I can manage until then. – Sano._

Shoto stared at the text. _Idiot… and you don't think I'd drop everything and come running?!_ He sighed. _I thought you'd gotten over the worst of it? – Todoroki._

 _I've lost my voice. – Sano._

His eyes widened. _How so suddenly? – Todoroki._

 _I dunno, I went into the shower, and when I went to say sweet dreams to Tama-chan… I couldn't. – Sano._

 _Well, see if you can sleep it off until classes end. I'll come straight to you with recovery girl. – Todoroki._

 _Thank you. – Sano._

Deku frowned at the concerned expression on his dual haired friend's face.

Shoto met his gaze and sighed.

"What?"

Shoto looked to the front, to see Aizawa taking a nap before handing his phone over to him.

Deku read the messages. "She's lost her voice?!" He hissed.

Shoto took his phone back. "What do I do?" He whispered. "Should I go now?"

"She said that's why she wasn't gonna ask Shinso."

Shoto gave an irritated sigh. He thought about what could have caused Kahoko to have a sudden loss of voice. _Is it merely just from her cold? Or did something else trigger it. Maybe she was singing in the shower again and strained it?_

* * *

As soon as the final bell rang, Shoto raced out of the door, Deku close behind him.

He did as asked and brought Recovery Girl to Kahoko's room.

He knocked on the door. "Sano?"

The door opened, Kahoko let the three of them in.

Deku looked around her room curiously. _So… Todoroki slept in here?_

"Sano?" Shoto looked at her with concern.

She gave a small, wary smile.

"Right, Missy. You sit down." Recovery Girl ordered.

Shoto closed the door behind him and sat beside her on her bed.

Deku sat on the beanbag.

"Try to speak, child." Recovery Girl instructed.

"I…" Kahoko rubbed her throat.

"Open wide." She shone a torch into Kahoko's mouth. "Hmmm, I was informed that you've had a cold this week?"

Kahoko nodded.

"And you didn't stay at home?"

Kahoko sighed.

"You were feeling better this morning, but now this?"

She nodded again.

"What happened between then and now?"

Kahoko looked at her blankly.

"Here." Deku handed her a notebook and pen to write.

 _"_ _I did my homework, showered then went to go to bed. I tried to say something to my brother's photo, and I couldn't speak."_ She held up the notebook.

"Mmhmm. I think it's just a side effect of your cold, but normally this symptom would occur in the early stages. What is your quirk?"

 _"_ _I can make people tell the truth by kissing them."_ Kahoko blushed.

"Oh… and have you used it today?"

Kahoko shook her head aggressively.

"Alright." Recovery Girl took out a box of medicine. "I won't use my quirk, since it's a cold not an injury. Plus, I don't think I would like to be under the influence of your quirk." She chuckled.

Kahoko gave a small relieved sigh.

"I'll give you this. Dissolve one tablet in warm water and drink, three times a day. If it's not better in two days, come and see me. Even if it works after one dose, at least take it for one full day." She stood up. "I'll leave you to rest." She walked out and closed the door behind her.

Kahoko handed the notebook back to Deku. _"Thank you."_ She mouthed.

"Maybe I should get Shinso." Deku suggested.

She shook her head and made an 'X' sign with her arms.

Shoto met Deku's gaze.

He nodded.

"Sano. There's something I need to talk to you about." Shoto went into his bag and pulled out his twins with quirks book. "I've been reading about it for a while but didn't know when to tell you."

She furrowed her brow.

Shoto swallowed. "I've talked about it with Deku and we didn't want to say anything unless we were pretty sure."

Kahoko took the book and flicked through the pages.

"We think that some of this is what's happening to you."

"Kahoko?"

Kahoko looked to Deku.

"Were you singing in the shower? Before you lost your voice?"

She raised a brow and took the notebook back. _"I can't sing."_

"But you can!" Shoto stated. "You sang when I stayed over."

She bit her lip. _"How can I sing without knowing that I am singing?"_

"Maybe… you said that you tune out when you're sleepy, or on your own. Maybe you don't register that you are doing it?" He added. "You also said that Tamaki went into a sort of trance when he used his quirk."

She shifted so that she was sat crossed legged, the book resting on her knees and notebook next to her.

"Your singing in the shower, the dreams and now losing your voice. It kinda adds up."

She met his gaze.

"Your brother… I think he passed his quirk onto you when he died."

She felt herself shake a little.

"Sano?" Shoto put his hand on hers.

She shook him off.

Deku stared. _I've never seen Kahoko reject Todoroki before._

"I know I should have said something, but… I honestly didn't know if any of it was happening until recently. I'm sorry, Sano." Shoto felt his heart ache. _Oh no… please… don't… don't push me away._

Kahoko sniffed. _Tama-chan…? Is it true?_

Deku stood up. "I'm gonna go, give you two some space." He reached out and petted Kahoko on the head. "Don't be mad at him. He's had this hanging over him for a while, he didn't want to tell you in case he was wrong, he didn't wanna hurt you." He gave Shoto a reassuring nod before leaving.

Shoto swallowed. "Sano?"

She was immersed in the book.

He sighed and stood up. "I really am sorry. Keep the book."

She reached out and caught his hand, pulling him back down into a seating position on her bed.

He felt his heart thump. He looked at her.

She reached for the notebook and wrote something and passed it to him. _"Thank you."_

He smiled a little.

She looked up and met his gaze. Her eyes widened a little and she reached out to brush a tear from his cheek.

He gave a sigh and leaned into her hand a little. _This girl…_

She dropped her hand and wrote something else. " _When my voice is back… can you help me find out if it's true?"_

"Of course."

 _"_ _Don't tell anyone yet, this is between me, you and Deku."_

"What about Shinso?"

She shook her head.

He frowned. "Okay. I promise."

She gave a smile and wrote down what she wanted to say. _"Sorry… about how I reacted."_

"Silly. I understand that I should have said something sooner."

 _"_ _I hurt you."_

He took her hand in his. "I was only mad at myself, don't worry."

She didn't look convinced.

"Okay. I keep forgetting that you can read me like a book." He scratched the back of his head.

She watched him expectantly.

"I thought that you were going to hate me, and that scares me. I don't know what I'd do with myself if you did." More tears were threatening to fall. _Damn it!_ The tough, emotionless Shoto 'Icy-hot' Todoroki had turned into mush, all because of one girl that he never thought he would need.

She pouted and put the book aside. She rose up to her knees and put her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tight. "I could never hate you… idiot." She whispered against his ear.

Shoto felt many emotions flood through him at once. He raised his arms and pulled her closer, he buried his face into her shoulder, hiding his expression. He inhaled her scent of peppermint and coconut.

Kahoko felt her heart hurt.

Shoto just held her tightly, relishing the comfort she gave him.

She pulled back after a little while and sat back, still holding his hand.

He stared down at their intertwined hands. "I… can't believe… you just saw that side of me."

She smiled warmly and squeezed his hand. She picked up the tablets that she got from Recovery Girl.

"Here." He took out a bottle of water and picked up a cup that she had on the side table.

He poured a bit of water in and heated it up with his quirk.

She grinned, watching the water simmer.

He took the tablets and popped one into the warm water. "Down the hatch." He held it out to her.

She nodded, taking the cup and downing the solution in two gulps. She made a disgusted face.

He chuckled. "You're like a child."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

He smiled. "If it makes you better, it's worth it." He checked his watch, luckily it was only around half four. "Do you want me to go?" He asked.

She shook her head and picked up the book again.

He sighed and lay back on the bed by her feet.

She could hear his heartbeat steady into a normal rhythm. She smiled, knowing that it meant that he was comfortable. She was also happy that her hearing had started to clear up.

"Hey… I was wondering…"

She looked up and met his gaze. "Hmm?"

"Why do you call Bakugo 'Kacchan'?" Curiosity filled his voice.

She shrugged and wrote down an answer. _"He's my friend, he said it's okay."_

He bit his lip. "But… aren't I your friend too? You call Midoriya 'Deku' and the girls by their first names. You still call me Todoroki." Jealousy slipping out with every word.

She thought for a little. _He's right…_

He sighed. "I'd like it if you felt like you could address me informally too."

She hid her face a little with the book.

He frowned. "What?"

She could feel her palms begin to sweat. _There's no big deal. He's one of my dearest friends, so of course it's natural to be informal. But… this feels different._

"If you find it too awkward then it's fine. Todoroki is fine." For some reason it made him feel anxious to think she felt like she couldn't call him by his name. _I don't want her to feel uncomfortable. Is it because of my father? Or does she call Bakugo that because she likes him more?_

"Sho-chan." She mumbled, her voice still barely a forced whisper.

His eyes widened. "What?" _I definitely heard part of my name, is she trying to say it?_

She kept her faces hidden.

"C'mon…" He laughed, sitting up. "It's me."

She swallowed and uncovered her face. "Sho-chan!" She said a little louder.

 _Sho-chan?!_ He snorted and began to laugh, happiness taking over his entire being. _Why does a simple nickname make me feel this way?_

She pouted and threw a cushion at his face.

"Sorry, sorry!" He clutched his stomach a little.

She hid her face entirely from him. _What was I thinking!? Sho-chan?! I couldn't be normal and call him Shoto… nah, I had to give him a nickname. He obviously thought it was stupid._

Shoto looked to her. "Hey, I'm sorry, okay?" He reached out and pulled the book away from her to see her blushing face. "It's just nobody has ever called me that. It's cute, I like it." He grinned at her.

She met his gaze. His smile settled her nerves. She could hear his heart racing a little from laughing.

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm… really happy." _I… can't help it… I can't continue to keep her at arm's length for the sake of Bakugo anymore._

She dropped the book and returned his smile. She couldn't help it, he rarely smiled at his brightest and when he did, she felt her whole world light up.

He cleared his throat. "So… can I…? I mean… ah…" _Great… now I'm getting all flustered. Get it together Shoto!_

"Hmm?"

"Sano, if it's alright, I've always wanted to call you by your name too."

She nodded her head, watching him.

He felt her stare bore into him. "Kaho?" He tried.

She gave a giggle, followed by a round of coughing.

"Are you alright?"

She waved a hand and picked up her pen. _"I'm happy, I feel that we've become closer as friends."_

 _Friends, that's right._ He reached out and petted her head. "Yeah. You bet."

She huffed a little, fanning her face.

"Too warm?" He asked.

She wrote in her book. _"Can we go and get iced coffee?"_

"I can go and get some for you. You heard Recovery Girl; you need to rest." He stood up. "I think I might change out of my uniform while I'm at it. But I promise not to take too long. Do you want any food too?"

She shook her head.

"Okay, be back soon." He assured her before heading out.

She sighed and flopped back on the bed. _I get to call him by his name!_ She covered her face with her pillow. Her smile faltered. _But… my heart still aches for Tama-chan… am I emotionally ready to let anyone in?_ She closed her eyes and gave an irritated groan. _It's not as if he's gonna like me back. He just sees me as a friend, someone to look after._ She sat up. _It's not important right now anyway… I should be looking into this inheriting a quirk thing._ She grabbed the book and started reading properly. _I can't believe that he went out of his way just to find out more about twins with quirks just to help me find myself._

* * *

Shoto walked along the dorm corridor, after changing, towards the vending machine and pulled out some coins.

"Todoroki!" Deku walked up to him. "How are things?"

"Fine." Shoto stated, pushing the button for iced coffee.

"So, she's calmed down a bit?"

"Yeah, she was just shocked. I'm forgiven." Shoto gave a shrug.

"Anything else?"

He thought of her saying his name. He couldn't contain the goofy smile.

"You didn't!"

Shoto blinked and looked to Deku's shocked face. It took him a moment to realise what was the matter. "No! Why do you assume that I'm a pervert all the time?!"

"Well, then… what?"

Shoto cleared his throat. "She called me Sho-chan." He whispered.

Deku stared at him. "Really, that's why you're so happy?"

Shoto huffed, his cheeks going rosy. "It's the first time she's called me something other than 'Todoroki' so yeah." He scratched the back of his head.

Deku made an O shape with his lips. "You were jealous because she calls Kacchan by his nickname!"

Shoto shot him a glare.

"Sorry, but this is a side of you I've never seen before."

"Is it bad?"

"No, it's really good! It's just interesting."

Shoto picked up the drinks. "She makes me feel like I can be the real me around her." He waved and went back upstairs.

Deku watched him go. _I'm glad that she's brought out this side of Todoroki, as well as the side of Kacchan that we've never seen before._

* * *

Shoto knocked on Kahoko's door. "It's me." He turned the handle and opened it an inch. "Kaho?"

Kahoko jumped and looked up, still not used to being referred to by that name coming from his mouth, she clapped happily, seeing that he had brought the drinks he'd promised.

He smiled, closing the door with his foot. "For you." He handed her a can.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"I can't wait for you to be better." He stated.

She nodded.

"Hopefully your voice is back by the weekend for our shopping trip. What do you need to get?"

She thought for a moment, then shrugged. She wrote something down. " _I have no idea. I'm sure Momo will let me know."_

"Good luck with that." He snorted.

She rolled her eyes. She budged along to the other side of the bed and patted the space beside her, asking him to sit next to her.

He did as he was told.

She got comfortable next to him, glad that his cool side was beside her.

He looked around. "Hey…"

She looked up to him.

"You really should be resting, and I think that'll confuse and stress you more. How about you leave it for tonight?"

She frowned.

"I mean… do you wanna watch a movie or something?" _Very bold, Shoto!_

She thought for a moment before nodding in agreement.

He smiled and took the book from her. "Good. And if you just wanna sleep that's cool too, just say the word and I'll get out…" He snorted. "Excuse my wording."

She giggled and nodded, picking up her laptop and switching it on.

Shoto leaned closer to look at the titles of the films on her laptop as she scrolled.

Kahoko felt her heart flutter a little. _He smells so nice…_

He stopped her hand when he spotted something. "Is that… a video of Tamaki singing?"

She looked and nodded.

"Would it be bad if I watch it?"

She shook her head and clicked on the clip.

He stared as the teen sang on the home video. "He's so confident." He remarked.

Kahoko smiled widely, eyes filled with admiration and fondness.

Shoto looked to her face and was mesmerised as she moved her lips silently to the words.

She could feel his eyes on her and turned to look at him. She tilted her head to the side in question.

He blinked and cleared his throat. "Sorry." He blushed.

She pursed her lips and turned her attention back to the screen.

He picked up the cat plush that was squished between them and examined it. "Shinso was right… it kinda looks like me." He teased.

She looked to him again and then to the plush, before blushing and looking away. She gave a small nod.

After a few minutes he nudged her with his elbow.

She looked to him and bit her lip, suppressing a giggle, knowing she'd regret it and start coughing.

He had pulled his hair, so it was two tufts on the top of his normally uniform hair, making it look like he had cat ears. He made a cute cat paw gesture with his hands.

She was trying to control an oncoming laughing fit.

A dorky smile made its way across his face.

She gave a thoughtful look and put the laptop down.

"What?" He asked, raising a brow.

She tapped her nose and reached over to the eyeliner on her dresser.

He stared at the object that she'd picked up and uncapped. "Kaho? Why do you have that look in your eyes?"

Her eyes were full of mischief and laughter. She leaned close to him and began to draw onto his face.

He felt his breath catch in his throat; she was so close that he could practically taste the iced coffee that she'd just drank, as she focused on what she was doing. He swallowed thickly. "Kaho-"

She put her fingers to his lips, to stop him talking as she drew the last line on his cheek. She sat back with a smirk, obviously proud of her work.

"Okay… what did you do?" He grumbled, reaching over for her hand mirror. He facepalmed. "Really?" He pouted playfully.

She'd drawn a black nose and whiskers onto his skin. She rolled onto her back, laughing, clutching her stomach.

He sighed. "You're lucky that you're you." He poked her side.

She squirmed a little and looked to him. "What? You look cute." She whispered.

He rolled his eyes but couldn't suppress a grin of his own.

She calmed down and sighed, sitting up again.

He stared a little. _Man… she's beautiful!_

She turned away from him to sneeze.

Shoto blinked out of his trance and checked his watch and let out a groan.

She frowned.

"I should get going."

She felt her mood drop.

"I'm sorry, I need to finish homework and it's curfew in a couple hours. Plus… I think that's been enough exerting yourself for one day."

She huffed and wrote something on the notepad. _"Party pooper."_

He laughed and stood up with a stretch.

Kahoko took in what he was wearing for the first time. It was just a simple pair of jeans and a pullover hoodie. _Why does he always look so cool… even in casual clothing? Damn hero boys._

He looked to catch her stare. His cheeks burned a little. _Was she checking me out?_ He swallowed. _Nah, couldn't have been._ He turned and ruffled her hair. "Get plenty rest."

It was only then that she realised that he still looked like a kitty. She stood up too.

"Hmm?" He stepped back a little.

She pulled out some face wipes and brushed them over his nose and his cheeks.

He relaxed to her touch. "Oh… that would have been fun to explain." He chuckled. He gazed down at her. _From this angle… it'd be so easy to…_ He was then distracted by her fingers running through his hair, trying to gently detangle his makeshift ears.

She felt her heartbeat thump against her ribs a little. "Your hair really is the prettiest…" She breathed, smiling fondly.

Shoto tried his hardest to look anywhere but at her rose-tinted lips. _Why does this feel so nice?!_ If he _were_ a cat, he was sure he'd be purring.

All too soon she dropped her hands. "There."

"Thanks." He breathed. He cleared his throat. "I'll pop by tomorrow to check on you." He turned to the door. "Remember don't strain your voice too much."

"Yes, doc." She mumbled.

"See you later." He smiled before he left.

* * *

"Todoroki?"

Shoto looked up to see Hitoshi walking towards the girls' dorms. "Shinso." He greeted.

"Why are you here?"

"Just checking on Sano." He stated.

Hitoshi nodded, taking note of Shoto's messy hair. "How is she?"

"She seems to have lost her voice, so she's resting. Recovery Girl has already been to check her over." He explained

Hitoshi blinked. "Why didn't I know about this until now?"

"She didn't wanna worry you."

"Or… she just wanted it to be you there." Hitoshi huffed.

Shoto blinked.

"I think… that she's beginning to like you." Hitoshi looked to the ground. "I know you like her already."

Shoto swallowed. "Don't be stupid."

Hitoshi met his gaze.

Shoto's eyes were full of confusion and a little surprised by the notion. He sighed. "We're just friends." He pushed past the brainwash hero and headed down towards the hero floor.

Hitoshi watched him descend the stairs before heading to his best friend's room.

Kahoko was watching videos of Tamaki when she heard a knock at the door. She could hear Hitoshi's heartbeat. She quickly hid the twins with quirks book in her under the bed drawer and got up to answer the door.

"Kaho…" He breathed.

She smiled up at him. _Why shouldn't I tell him about the whole transferring quirk thing? Oh, yeah, because he will go crazy!_

"I just bumped into Todoroki, he said you lost your voice." He walked in and shut the door behind him.

She nodded.

"Why didn't you text me?"

She picked up her phone and quickly typed a reply in her notes. _"I didn't want you to worry too much."_

"Well… you told Todoroki." He bowed his head.

She tapped a note. _"Todoroki didn't make a big fuss."_

He rolled his eyes. "Still, I'm your best friend!"

She sighed and dropped onto the bed. "Sorry." She whispered.

Hitoshi grumbled and sat down beside her and put his arm around her, pulling her into a sideways hug. "Don't worry. I'm just a little jealous is all." He confessed.

She looked up to meet his gaze.

"Kaho, I know that you like Todoroki."

She blushed roses.

"Just to clear anything up, I'm okay if you do." _My mouth says that… but my heart…_

She swallowed and typed something. _"It's not like that. He's my friend."_

He snorted. "You guys just keep telling yourselves that."

 _"_ _I'm not in the right place for those feelings right now."_

Hitoshi swallowed some of his pride. "But soon you will be. You're letting people in now, and if you do start to like someone, your heart isn't gonna care if your head is ready or not." He petted her head. "I mean… Todoroki isn't the worst choice. I think Tama would approve."

She smacked his hand away and directed a glare towards him.

"Alright, alright. Don't say I didn't warn you." _Your happiness is all that I want._

She coughed a little.

"I'm gonna go and let you rest. Be sure to stay hydrated." He kissed the top of her head and stood up. "Tell me next time there's something wrong, even if you want it to be Todoroki by your side. I like to know if you're alright."

She nodded, blushing at what he was hinting at.

He opened the door. "Goodnight."

She flashed a smile as he closed the door behind him. Once he was gone, she blew a sigh and flopped into bed.


	32. Chapter 32

Shoto woke up the next morning and got ready for school. He noticed a recent text from someone.

He looked at the screen and saw that it was from Kahoko.

 _Good news! – Kaho._

He frowned and quickly typed a response. _What? – Sho._

 _I'm better! – Kaho._

He paused, his tie left undone, hanging around his neck. _You mean, you got your voice back? – Sho._

 _Yeah, not much sign of the cold either. – Kaho._

 _How, all of the sudden? – Sho._ He sat on his bed, realising he still had about an hour until breakfast.

 _Tama-chan came to me again. – Kaho._

 _And? – Sho._

 _He sang me the lullaby that he used to sing when I was unwell. I mean it never just magically made me better… but this time… – Kaho._

Shoto stared at the text. _Was the lost voice another sign from Tamaki, do you think? – Sho._

 _Maybe. I mean, if we're going by what the book says; Tama-chan's loss of voice spells never normally lasted more than a day… but it could also have been the medicine from Recovery Girl. – Kaho._

 _In any case, this is great news! Just don't jump straight into things right away. Give your body time to fully recover. – Sho._

 _Yes, doc. – Kaho._

Shoto smiled softly to himself and locked his phone, stretching and flopping back onto his bed.

* * *

Kahoko spotted Momo walking towards the dorm exit for breakfast. "Yaomomo!" She sang, flinging her arms around her friend. "Morning!" She grinned.

Momo laughed. "You seem good today, Kaho." _She's using my nickname, so cute!_

Kahoko nodded. "Had a little scare yesterday, I lost my voice for a bit, but I think I'm over it mostly."

"Well, don't overdo it, we need you fit and healthy for Saturday!" She exclaimed.

Kahoko nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"I was wondering… do you wanna stay at mine after our trip?"

Kahoko paused. "Ummm… I kinda promised Sho-chan that I'd go somewhere with him after."

"Sho-chan?!" Momo stared.

Kahoko blushed.

"Sho-chan?!" Momo repeated.

"Okay, shush!" Kahoko covered Momo's mouth with her hand. "It's no big deal."

Momo pulled her hand away. "Oh, yes, it is! You're on first name basis!"

Kahoko shrugged.

"On top of that… a super cute nickname?!"

"I give most people nicknames."

"Not Shinso."

"Hitoshi is like family."

"But Sho-chan?"

She pouted. "Is it that bad? I mean, he said he liked it."

Momo giggled. "Yes, because it's you who's calling him it."

Kahoko groaned in irritation as they made their way to the canteen.

Momo and Kahoko sat side by side.

"Yum! It's so good to be able to taste things again!" Kahoko sighed blissfully as she ate her syrup covered pancake.

"What happened to resting?" Shoto slid his tray next to hers.

Momo bumped her elbow and wriggled her brows.

Kahoko rolled her eyes at her, before turning her attention to Shoto. "Jeez, it's just breakfast, Sho-chan." She sighed.

Momo gave a small squeal.

Shoto's cheeks reddened. _Now I can actually hear it…_ "Are you planning to go into class?" He gestured to her uniform.

She nodded and tugged at her scarf. "Don't worry, I'm always prepared."

Katsuki walked into the canteen and noticed a certain dual haired boy sat beside his favourite person. He huffed as he made his way to the table, opting to sit opposite her instead. "Morning."

"Morning!" She smiled at him.

Katsuki's bad mood melted away. "That cold passed quickly."

She nodded. "I told you, no cold is gonna hold me down for long."

"So, after you do whatever with Todoroki, do you wanna come to mine?" Momo asked her, referring to her earlier question.

Kahoko thought for a moment then nodded. "That's if my parents don't get called out onto a job."

"Ah, yeah, Natsume is more than welcome too."

Kahoko smiled. "I'm sure he'd like that."

"I know, how about all of us stay at mine after? We can make a night of it." She looked to the two boys. "You two in?"

Katsuki shrugged. "Sure."

Shoto glanced towards Kahoko and met her eyes.

She seemed to be silently pleading him.

"Yeah, I don't see why not." He turned his attention to Momo. "Thanks, Yaomomo."

Momo smirked a little. "Great, my parents will be out so it should be fun."

Kahoko stared at her smoothie with a soft smile.

"What's on your mind?" Katsuki asked.

She blinked and met his gaze. "Nothing… just…"

Shoto frowned.

"Spill it…" Momo poked her cheek.

"I've just… never been invited to stay at another girl's house for a sleepover before. That's all." Her cheeks went rosy.

Momo wrapped her arms around her shoulders in an awkward side hug. "You're so cute! Just so you know, you're welcome at mine whenever!" She squeezed her tight.

Kahoko nodded.

Shoto sighed softly, happy that Kahoko got along with the girls so well.

Hitoshi sat down beside Katsuki. "Kaho, you should be resting!" He whined, noticing the uniform.

"I'm fine now."

He blinked. "So, your voice is better?"

She nodded. "I'm perfectly functioning now."

Katsuki looked between them. "I'm missing something here."

"I seemed to have lost my voice yesterday, but Recovery Girl helped me out."

He nodded. "Well, I'm just glad you're better and back to normal. I've missed having you around."

Momo giggled.

"I'm just glad that nobody pissed you off within the time you've been sick." Hitoshi chuckled.

Kahoko snorted. "I'm over the worst of it but there's still time yet if you wanna push your luck."

He raised his hands. "I hear you."

"So… what has she done when she's lost her temper when she's been sick?" Momo asked curiously.

Hitoshi cleared his throat. "She's knocked me out cold once or twice."

Katsuki barked a laugh. "You probably asked for it."

"Yeah, probably." Hitoshi nodded. "Then Natsu would get angry because I upset her… that's when you should watch out."

Kahoko finished her breakfast. "Natsu is a force to be reckoned with." She stated. "He's highly trained in martial arts. What he lacks in strength right now he makes up for it with speed, and if he used his quirk to make your own backfire or not work as it should… well…"

"Natsu could very well be the strongest offensive member out of the Sano clan, when it comes to their quirks." Hitoshi remarked.

She smiled. "You bet."

"And, naturally, he'll be looking up to you, learning from the best." Momo smiled.

"Well, he certainly gets his stubbornness from Kaho." Hitoshi drank the last of his juice. "Ready, Kaho?" He stood up, getting ready to leave.

She nodded. "See you guys later." She flashed a smile, standing up too.

"Take it easy!" Momo warned.

Kahoko saluted before following Hitoshi to class.

* * *

"I'm glad that she's better." Momo sighed.

Katsuki yawned. "Yeah, me too." He stood up. "She's back to herself by the looks of things. See you in class." He went out.

Momo looked to Shoto, who was sipping his coffee. "So… Sho-chan, eh?" She raised a brow.

Shoto almost spat out his coffee. "What?"

"She likes you, a lot."

"I like her too." He deadpanned.

"No… I mean… she liiikes you."

"Don't be stupid." _Feels like de-ja-vous._ He sighed. "She trusts me, we're just good friends."

"For a girl who didn't let anyone but Shinso within a metre radius, you're getting kinda cosy with her."

"She's gotten close to you too."

"Not in the same way as she is with you."

"Bakugo."

Momo laughed at Shoto's attempts to throw her off. "Yes, she's close to Bakugo… but there's this smile… a look that she saves for you. I've seen it, I think Shinso has seen it too."

He swallowed. "I… don't deserve someone like her."

"Of course, you do!" Momo did something very uncharacteristic of her, and smacked Shoto on the back of the head. "Jeez! She doesn't care who your dad is, what she sees is not your family name, not your father… she sees you; she sees… _Sho-chan._ "

Shoto stared at her.

She gave a giggled. "I mean, you should have seen her getting worked up because you set fire to your shirt! She obviously finds you attractive physically too." She smirked.

He blushed, thinking about how he felt her watching him the night before.

"And anyone could see she's a huge fan of you as a hero too, you should see the stars in her eyes when she watches you fight." Momo smiled fondly, thinking of her green-eyed friend's expression. "I think she's always admired you, not just for the power of your quirk, she's always said that it's beautiful."

He quirked his lips upwards a little.

"Plus… I just think you two are cute together."

"What about Bakugo?"

Momo felt taken aback. "What about him?"

"Well, he's made it obvious that he likes her."

"Yeah… well…" Momo sighed. "I think she doesn't have any romantic feelings towards him. I think she sees him in the way she sees Shinso…"

Shoto raised a brow.

"Just trust me."

Shoto sighed. "I've always thought that I should keep her at a distance… because Bakugo or Shinso deserved someone like that more."

Momo watched him as a flush of pink covered his cheeks as he stared at his coffee. "But… doesn't she deserve someone like you?"

He met her gaze.

"She deserves someone who understands her, who's willing to go against whatever to make her happy. Someone who, no matter what kinda day she's had, can make things feel like they're all okay." She added.

He looked down at his coffee again.

"Just… don't sell yourself short when it comes to a girl like her." Momo patted his shoulder and made her way to class.

He gave a grumble and rubbed his face with his hands.

His phone buzzed in his pocket.

 _Can we meet up to talk about my condition after school? – Kaho._

He smiled to himself. _Of course, take it easy today. – Sho._

 _Will do! – Kaho._

He gave a snort. _I'll believe it when you haven't passed out in class. – Sho._

 _You have little faith in me, Sho-chan. – Kaho._

He smirked, standing up and finally making his way to class.

* * *

At the end of class, the bell rang, and the students all filed out into the hallway.

"I am so glad that you're feeling better. Shinso has been like a zombie all this time." Naoko stated.

Kahoko snickered and reached out to squeeze her best friend's cheek. "Awwh, you haven't missed me too much I hope." She cooed.

He mock-glared at her. "You know, now that you're well enough, that I won't go easy on you."

"You always go easy on her, Shinso." Naoko joked. "Keep getting distracted by her pretty eyes." She fluttered her eyelashes teasingly.

Hitoshi blushed. "I mean, yeah she's gorgeous, but I don't go easy on her often."

"You don't even use your quirk on her… in fact I've never seen either of you use your quirks against each other."

"Well, I don't use my quirk on Kaho simply because I would never take away her free will. And for two… Kaho's quirk isn't really a quirk designed for battle." Hitoshi tried to use his words wisely.

"Come to think of it, what is your quirk? I can tell, by using my own quirk that your attribute is psychological based, but nothing else, but you haven't given away anything in almost a year."

They approached the Hero department.

"Let's just say, I can tell when people are lying to me and I know how to get the truth out of them." Kahoko said, her eyes on the hordes of hero students coming out of various classrooms.

"Looking for your boyfriend?" Naoko nudged her arm.

Kahoko frowned. "I don't have one."

"Awwh… no fun!" Naoko whined.

Hitoshi scanned the crowd too.

"Looking for me?"

The three of them jumped and turned to see Shoto standing behind them.

"Must have had the same idea." He half smiled, his gaze on Kahoko. "I began heading up to your classroom to find you." He had overheard the other girl ask Kahoko about her so-called boyfriend, it made his heart jump a little. _So, she thinks Kaho is dating someone from our class?_

She pulled down her scarf and returned his smile. "Great minds think alike."

Naoko looked between the pair. _I thought she had a thing with Bakugo?!_ She cleared her throat.

Kahoko looked and smiled. "Sho-chan, this is my classmate, Naoko Shiki."

He gave a curt nod to her. "Nice to meet you."

Naoko raised a brow. _She's given him a super cute nickname too!_

Hitoshi looked between the two.

Kahoko noticed his slight confusion. "Sho-chan is gonna help me with something. I'll see you later?" She added.

Hitoshi frowned a little but nodded.

"Come and spar with me, Shinso." Naoko tugged at his blazer, reading the atmosphere.

"Yeah, alright." He followed her down the hallway.

Shoto watched them leave before returning his attention back to Kahoko. "So, where to?" He asked as they also started to walk towards the school exit.

She hummed. "I fancy a change of scene… how about your room?" She asked.

His face flushed.

She noticed this. "Awwh don't be getting shy on me! You've been in my room plenty of times." She added quietly.

He cleared his throat. "You're right, I guess. Alright." He sighed.

"Yay!" She grinned. "I'll go and change and meet you there."

He nodded. "I'll get us drinks and snacks."

* * *

Shoto paced around his room, having changed into his casual clothing. "Why am I so nervous?!" He grumbled. "She's right, I've been in her room more times than I can count… heck, I slept on her floor!" He dropped down onto his bed. "There's something about her being in _my_ room… I mean… I'm the one who _likes_ her…" He swallowed.

There was a knock at his door.

He almost jumped out of his skin. _Calm down… it's her… she's the one person that keeps my head straight, yet the one I know I can be myself around._ He opened the door.

"Hey!" She smiled.

And just like that… all of his anxieties melted, as did his heart. "Hey." He smiled softly in return. He let her in. "Sorry about the mess."

She laughed. "What mess?" She sat on his desk chair. "This is spotless compared to mine."

He scratched the back of his neck. "I guess so."

She raised her brow. _Is he nervous? Aren't I meant to be the nervous one, coming into a boy's room?_

He sat on his bed and looked to her. He was glad to see the colour back in her face and the sparkle in her eyes had returned.

She placed her bag onto his desk and rummaged through it. She took out the Twins with Quirks book and placed it on his desk, she blew a sigh. "I don't even know where to start."

He hummed. "Maybe… try singing?" He suggested.

She looked thoughtful. "I could, but I won't know if it'll work unless I'm aiding a hero in battle." She remarked. "Tama-chan was kinda… triggered into singing. I mean he could sing and come up with chants but never knew if they worked unless he was in a situation where he needed to use it."

He nodded. "Maybe Midoriya and I should spar? Then you will have a reason to use it to aid one of us? I say Midoriya since he's the only other one who knows about this."

"That could work."

He watched as she fidgeted with the ties to her hoodie, it seemed to be a habit she had to play with things unconsciously when she was thinking. "You did say you had a voice of a dying cat, the last time you tried singing in front of people… maybe inheriting the quirk improved your vocals in general. I mean, I'd say your voice is like a songbird, not a dying cat." He smirked, as he watched her cheeks turn rosy.

She swallowed.

"Don't push yourself though, you just recovered from your cold."

She covered her face a little with her scarf.

He chuckled. "Don't get shy now." He got up then knelt in front of her. "Remember, it's just me." He took her hands. "I won't laugh."

She met his dual coloured eyes, that reflected his slight amusement. She nodded a little.

"Just sing one of Tamaki's songs, since you know them so well." He stood up, pulling her to her feet. "And if it makes you feel any better, I'll hide in the bathroom." He smiled, slowly letting go of her hands.

She took a deep breath. "No, sit here." She ordered, making him sit on the chair. She pulled her scarf off. "As long as you're not looking, I'm okay, but I don't want you to leave me alone either." She held out the scarf.

"Blindfold?"

She leaned forward. "Is it okay?"

He nodded, feeling his pulse jump.

She wrapped the scarf twice around his head, covering his eyes.

He inhaled, taking in her scent that lingered on the scarf. _It's so warm._

"No peaking, Sho-chan."

He felt a little giddy, hearing his nickname. "I promise."

She cleared her throat and stepped away from him. _Here goes nothing…_ Then she sang one of Tamaki's songs that she listened to over and over on that old mp3 player.

Shoto listened, feeling the power pulsing through him. He grinned ear to ear. _I knew it!_

Kahoko stopped when she noticed that her stamina was starting to drain. _Why is it making me feel weak?_ She took deep breaths. _I mean, who cares? I did it! I really didn't sound terrible._ She felt a lump in her throat, and she sniffed back a mix of happy and sad tears.

Shoto heard this and took down the scarf. "Kaho?"

She turned away, trying to pull herself together. _No, no, no. Don't cry, idiot!_

He stepped towards her and put his hand onto her shoulder, gently turning her to face him. "That was amazing!"

She didn't meet his gaze but leaned her head against his chest. "I'm okay."

He encircled her within his arms and sighed. "Your brother will be happy…" He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Thank you." She mumbled. "I'm so lucky…"

There was a knock at his door, startling the pair.

They both looked at each other.

"You don't think someone heard me?" She asked.

He frowned. "I dunno. Are you able to tell who it is?" He pulled away from her.

She focused on her hearing, picking up the visitor's heartbeat. She gave a relieved sigh. "Deku."

"You sure?" He asked, walking to the door.

She huffed, folding her arms. "You doubt my abilities?" She pouted.

He stared at her for a second, thinking how adorable she looked. He cleared his throat before turning back to the door and opening it just wide enough to peak out.

Sure enough, Deku was standing at the other side of it. "Hey, Todoroki!" He smiled. "Have you seen Kahoko?"

Shoto glanced back towards Kahoko.

She giggled quietly.

"Why do you need her?" He asked.

Deku frowned. "I wanna see if she's well enough to spar. Jeez, you sound like her jealous boyfriend."

"I do not!" Shoto retorted.

Deku glanced down and noticed the purple scarf hanging loosely on his neck. "That's Kahoko's."

Shoto looked down too. "Yeah… so?"

"Is she in there?" Deku folded his arms.

"Maybe…"

Deku's brows disappeared into his hair. "Ooooh… okay, I get it now."

Shoto's eyes widened. "Midoriya!" He hissed, glancing back to see Kahoko rolling on his bed, clutching her stomach, not bothering to control her laughter now. _At least she's not crying, I guess._ He looked back to Deku. "Come in or go away, I don't want the whole dorm knowing I have a girl in my room." He whispered.

Deku chuckled and pushed past him. "Hey, Kahoko."

She sat up, finally calming down. "Hey, Deku." She smiled.

Deku sat down beside her. "Have you been crying?" He frowned. "Did Todoroki upset you again?"

Shoto huffed and sat on his chair.

"No, happy tears, I promise." She assured him.

Deku sighed. "I heard it…"

She frowned.

"Or I felt it… I dunno."

Shoto stared at him.

"I was outside sparring with Kirishima. Then suddenly I felt a boost of energy, and could faintly hear a song in my head…"

Kahoko met Shoto's gaze. "Could it really…?"

"Were you thinking about Midoriya when you sang?" He asked her.

She thought for a moment. "All I remember is feeling myself being drained a little. Tama-chan said once the song gets to work, it transfers stamina to another person, but they must be able to hear the song, even faintly. But if only Deku heard it outside… I dunno?"

"I'm sure others heard it, just didn't put two and two together like Midoriya would." Shoto leaned back. "So maybe, subconsciously, you channelled into Midoriya's power and sensed that it was weakening, so your quirk kicked in."

"I didn't even know my voice could reach that far. I thought these walls were pretty soundproof."

Deku looked to Shoto's window. "There!"

"Oh, damn, sorry Kaho. I completely forgot!" Shoto panicked, jumping up to close it.

"It's fine. At least I know that… your theory about me is true." She looked to her hands. "So… does this mean I have two quirks? I've never heard of that."

Deku looked thoughtful. "Well… we know your inherited one works… but has it replaced your original one? That's the question."

Kahoko stared at him. "I am not gonna go around kissing people to find out!"

He chuckled.

Shoto looked down.

"Well, my quirk's attributes work. I can still hear and see really good. I can still spot a liar." She stated.

"And you're still very attractive." Deku remarked.

Kahoko blushed. "Did you have to say that?"

"I'm sure regardless of her quirk, she'd still be pretty." Shoto stated without thinking.

She sighed, hiding her face in her hands.

"One thing is for certain, we can't let too many people know about you, especially villains. Imagine what they'd do if they found out that twins can inherit quirks from each other if they both have one." Deku said.

"I will definitely be keeping this from my dad." Shoto added. "Who knows what he'll do."

Deku looked to his side to see Kahoko, still hiding her face in her hands. "Kahoko." He nudged her with his elbow.

She dropped her hands. "Sorry, just a lot to take in." She smiled at him. "Thank you, Deku, for your help in this."

He patted her head. "No worries. But really, Todoroki has done most of the work."

She giggled. "Still, I am very grateful."

He stood up. "Alright, I'm gonna leave you guys to it, and don't worry, I haven't seen you here." He winked.

Shoto stood up. "I told you, nothing is going on." He pushed Deku to the door.

"Yet." Deku muttered with a smirk, before leaving.

* * *

Shoto exhaled and turned to see Kahoko staring into space. He walked over and sat beside her. "Hey." He poked her cheek.

She met his eyes. "Hey." She quirked a smile.

"Are you tired? Wanna go back to your room?"

"Maybe in a little while." She massaged her forehead. "Do you think I should tell my parents what's going on with me?" She asked him.

Shoto leaned back on his arms and looked to the ceiling. "That's up to you. I know they're your parents, but do you trust them enough? What if they don't believe you right away?"

She looked to him and found herself staring a little.

Shoto felt her eyes on him, so looked to meet her gaze. "Hmm?"

Her eyes widened a little as she looked away quickly. "Not-nothing, just thinking." She mentally kicked herself for stammering. _What's wrong with me?! I was blatantly checking him out._

Shoto smirked a little, sitting up properly.

"I think I'll keep it between us three for now." She stated. "The less people know, the better."

"What about Shinso? Surely he'll wanna know."

She bit her lip. "I guess… I hate leaving him in the dark."

"He'll be happy that you trust him with this."

She smiled softly. "I trust him more than anyone in this world." She admitted.

Shoto swallowed thickly. "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"If you trust and care about Shinso so much; why did you turn him down?"

She fidgeted with her hoodie ties again. "He asked me when we were in junior high, I thought he was teasing to piss Tama-chan off. I wasn't as good at reading people back then, because I was only just learning more about my quirk. I only knew what my quirk could do because my parents told me that I gave my mom a peck on the lips when I was little, and she couldn't stop telling the truth." She giggled. "Then he asked me again a few weeks before Tama-chan died, this time I knew he meant it… because… he was my first kiss and everything." She scratched the back of her neck.

Shoto felt a low grumble threaten to crawl up his throat, he managed to swallow it back down just in time.

"I knew that my love for Hitoshi wasn't the romantic type. Maybe it's something to do with my quirk, but I've never really had a crush or anything on anyone." She mused. "Or maybe because my world revolved around my brother I didn't really _look._ " She shrugged. "Hitoshi knows where the line is now, he knows I love him dearly, and although it hurts me to know I broke his heart, I wasn't gonna lead him into a false hope that I'd return his feelings because that's just cruel."

Shoto stared at his hands. _It really does seem that those two are meant to be childhood sweethearts…_

She stood up and stretched. "I think I'm gonna go and take a shower."

He looked up at her to see that her eyes had glazed over a little. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She grabbed her bag and book. "Thanks for today."

"You know I'm always here." He took of the scarf and handed it to her. "Don't forget this."

She gave a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded.

At that she walked out and headed towards her room.


	33. Chapter 33

The next few days went by like clockwork, and soon the day of the shopping trip arrived.

 _Hey, are you ready? – Sho._

 _More or less, you can just come over, door's open. – Kaho._

Shoto smiled down at his phone as he grabbed his smaller overnight bag.

"Another sleepover?" Natsuo wriggled his brows as Shoto walked into the kitchen.

Shoto nodded. "I'm going to the mall and to see mom, then staying at a friends."

Natsuo smirked. "Will your princess be there?"

Shoto shot a glare in his direction.

"You mean, you still haven't told her?" Natsuo whined.

Shoto sighed. "Told her what? ' _I know that this is sudden, but the truth is I really like you, so please consider being my girlfriend?!'"_

"Yes! Exactly that!" Natsuo laughed. "At least you admit it to yourself now."

"No!"

"C'mon! She's beautiful, smart, brought out this side of you that's easier to be around! She could be your princess charming, saving you from your flaming tower of lameness!"

"My flaming tower of lameness?" Shoto quirked his brow.

Natsuo nodded, folding his arms.

"I get it, okay? But now is not the right time."

Natsuo raised a brow. "Well… don't wait too long, otherwise that classmate you're worried about might pop out of nowhere and snatch her away."

Shoto dropped his head a little. "Shut up." He breathed before leaving.

* * *

"Todoroki-nii!"

Shoto was greeted by Natsume as he opened the door to the Sano's home. "Morning, Natsume." He petted the younger boy's head.

Natsume stared up at him. "Please, call me Natsu."

Shoto smiled. "In that case, call me Shoto."

"Sho-nii?"

Shoto nodded. "That works too."

"That's what Kaho-nee calls you now! So, it means she really likes you." Natsume lead the way to the living room. "She's upstairs getting ready."

Shoto sat down. "So, are you joining us today?"

Natsume nodded. "Sorry, mom and dad are working again."

"I don't mind."

"Morning!" Hitoshi walked through the door.

Shoto looked up. "Morning, Shinso."

Hitoshi gave a small smile and sat on the big armchair.

"Hitoshi-nii, can we go to the arcade at the mall?"

Hitoshi nodded. "Yeah, if Kaho doesn't mind."

Shoto watched the two. _They really do act like siblings._

"Right!" Kahoko stepped into the room. "Hey, guys!" She smiled at the newcomers. "Yaomomo and the others are all making their way to the mall. Are you ready?"

Shoto and Hitoshi stared at her for a little longer than necessary.

Kahoko realised, before looking away. "Do I look terrible? Too dressy? Yaomomo insisted I buy this outfit the last time I went with her and the girls."

Her outfit consisted of a form fitting white tank top and powder blue skinny jeans, finished off with white lace up boots, and of course her signature scarf hung loosely around her neck. She played with the zipper on her black leather jacket. Her hair was loose and covered her face slightly.

Shoto and Hitoshi shook their heads slowly, still a little lovestruck.

"Kaho-nee looks beautiful!" Natsume broke the silence. "You look like a super cool hero."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Natsu." She ruffled his hair.

"Kaho… you're… wow!" Hitoshi had shaken himself out of his daze.

Kahoko blushed. "Thanks, I guess. Am I too dressed up for the mall though? I was just thinking I never get to wear this kinda thing at school, and it's hot outside."

"Kahoko… you're stunning, whatever you wear! Nothing is too dressed up on you!" Hitoshi assured her.

Shoto blinked out of his trance. "He's right."

Everyone turned to look at him.

Kahoko seemed to have lost the ability to speak. "I… uhhh…"

"Kaho-nee, are you okay?" Natsu tugged on her jacket.

She looked to him. "Yeah, come on, we'll be late." She slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"You're right." Hitoshi lead the way out, followed by Shoto and the Sano siblings.

* * *

Deku, Momo and the others were waiting at the monument as planned.

"Where are they?!" Ochaco whined. "I wanna go in."

"You know Kaho, she's always fashionably late." Kyoka chuckled.

"Her little brother is coming too." Katsuki piped up.

"This'll be fun, dragging a kid along." Denki grumbled.

"Natsume is actually very mature for his age. Don't let Sano hear you talk about him like that." Eijiro snapped.

Deku glared at him too. "If you don't like it, leave."

Denki stared at his friends. _Jeez, I know she's cute but why is this Kahoko Sano so special?!_

"There they are!" Ochaco cheered.

Momo stared at her friend as they approached. "Told you that you'd rock that outfit!" She called.

Kahoko flushed and covered her face with her scarf. "Shush!" She whined.

Denki stared. "Whoa!" He stepped up. "I don't believe that we've formally met!" He smiled. "I'm Denki Kaminari! Pleasure to meet you." He bowed.

Kahoko stared at him, confused. "Likewise." She bowed her head a little.

Katsuki grabbed Denki by the arm and dragged him away. "Keep your perverted hands off her, understand?" He growled.

Denki snickered. "I'm not Mineta."

Kahoko frowned at the pair whispering. "I can hear you, y'know."

Katsuki's eyes widened. _Damn!_

She laughed. "Are we going in or not?"

Katsuki huffed a little. "Let's go."

Momo and Ochaco shared a look then giggled.

"So, Kaminari-nii, what's your quirk?" Natsume asked him as they walked through the doors.

Denki looked taken aback. "Oh, electrification. I can cause massive surges of lightning to leave my body to take down my enemies." He replied.

"Awesome!" Natsume grinned.

Shoto walked beside Kahoko. "There he goes again." He muttered.

She giggled. "I bet he's just asking in case he needs to aid him. It's good for him to know someone's quirk, so he can help them be better if needed, or weaken them if they happen to attack him."

"He's smart, just like you."

"Oh, he's the brain box of the family for sure. He's ahead in most of his classes. Only thing he struggles with is his Math. For ten years old though, he's got a brain of a college student in most subjects. Especially science."

"Makes sense, his quirk relies on his scientific knowledge most of the time."

She nodded.

Katsuki slowed his pace to join them.

"Are you alright, Kacchan?" Kahoko asked, sensing that something was bothering him.

"You shouldn't dress like that." He remarked.

She stopped in her tracks. "Why is that?" _I knew it! It's not me and this is an outfit for a party, not a mall trip!_

He gave her the once over, before looking away. "You're too pretty."

She stared at him.

"Every guy in the mall is gonna stare at you."

Shoto swallowed. _Including me._

Hitoshi laughed. "Awwh, is little _Kacchan_ worried?"

He huffed. "No…" His face was turning redder by the second. "Just don't blame me if she gets kidnapped."

Hitoshi put his arm around Kahoko's shoulders. "Nobody will touch her, not when I'm around. Plus, Natsu is here, that in itself makes her untouchable." He added in a low voice.

Shoto watched as Hitoshi's face darkened at the thought of anyone taking Kahoko away.

Deku looked over his shoulder. "Are you guys okay?"

Kahoko met his gaze and flashed a show stopping smile. "We're fine!" She shrugged Hitoshi's arm off of her shoulders. "C'mon!" She walked ahead and took Natsume's hand in her own.

"Kaho-nee?" Natsume looked up at his sister, he could feel anxiety and a little hurt coming from her. _What did they say to her?!_ He looked over to see Hitoshi sigh and put his hands behind his head, Shoto gazing off into space and Katsuki physically fuming.

Kahoko looked down at him. "Boys!" She groaned quietly.

He frowned but let it go.

"It's Shinso and Sano!"

Everyone looked around to see Naoko, her father and cousin, Touma Shiki.

Touma was in his third year of the General Education course at UA. He currently lives with his uncle in order to attend school, since his own parents worked abroad. He was gangly, much like his uncle, russet brown hair and dark hazel eyes, which were framed with tinted glasses.

Hitoshi waved. "Hey!"

Touma fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. "So, you're Nao's classmates?" His eyes travelled from Hitoshi to Kahoko. "Nice to meet you. Nao talks a lot about you."

"Are you kids here to buy supplies?" Mr Shiki asked them.

Kahoko nodded. "Yes, sir."

Naoko sighed and gave Kahoko the once over. "It's so strange seeing you in anything other than our uniform or hoodies." She grinned. "You're super pretty."

Kahoko blushed a little. "I'm not that-"

"You're far too modest." Hitoshi chuckled.

"Well, I need to go upstairs so you two can stay and hang with these guys until I'm ready to leave." Mr Shiki suggested.

Naoko and Touma nodded.

With that Mr Shiki made his way to the escalator.

"This will be fun!" Naoko cheered.

Kahoko rolled her eyes and returned to Shoto's side. "Our group is getting bigger." She remarked.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Are you? I know this isn't your kinda thing."

"I'm fine, because you're here."

She grinned.

Naoko looked towards the pair then to Hitoshi. "Hey… are they… you know?" She whispered.

He looked too. "She could do worse."

After about twenty minutes of window shopping, a hoard of kids ran past the group.

One of them bumped into Touma. "Oops! Sorry, Mister!" They said offhandedly, not bothering to look back.

Touma panicked as his glasses were knocked off.

"Are you alright?" Ochaco asked him.

He looked up and turned red. He quickly looked away again. "I just really need my glasses." He mumbled looking around.

Ochaco looked too and spotted them. "Oh, no!" She whined. "One of those bloody kids must've stepped on them."

His eyes widened as he kept them trained onto the floor. "This isn't good."

Kahoko saw them and went up to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure we can do something about them."

Her voice made it impossible for Touma not to look up at her. His nose started bleeding. _Whoa! This girl is super toned… her muscles look so strong… what's is her quirk?!_

Naoko saw this and went over, smacking her cousin over the head. "Pervert!"

"No, I'm not! I can't help it!"

"Can't help what?" Ochaco quizzed.

"His quirk… it's X-Ray… without activating it fully he can only see through one layer." Naoko gave a pointed glance towards Kahoko's chest.

Kahoko made a squeak and went to hide behind the nearest boy, who happened to be Katsuki.

Katsuki felt his temper rise. "Bastard." He growled.

Eijiro raised a brow. "You mean… he's just seen Sano and Uraraka naked?!"

"Pretty much. His glasses are a support item to cancel out his quirk." Naoko took them from Ochaco who had hid behind Deku.

Touma bowed his head. "Sorry."

Hitoshi felt jealousy bubble in his stomach. _Damn it! I haven't even seen her in a two-piece swimsuit!_

Kahoko looked to Momo. "Yaomomo, can you recreate his glasses?"

Momo reached out to Naoko, who placed the broken ones into her hands. "The glass itself isn't cracked, just the frame has snapped. I could probably make a new frame." She rolled up her sleeve and got to work.

"Let's find somewhere to go, we're standing in everybody's way." Kahoko suggested.

Touma kept his eyes to the ground. "I'm so sorry." He mumbled.

"Don't worry… it's not your fault." Kahoko assured him.

"Whatever you do keep your eyes down!" Katsuki snapped, walking to the benches in the middle of the mall, near the ice cream and milkshake bar.

"Kaho-nee, can I have some?" Natsume asked, pointing to the bar.

Kahoko nodded, digging into her pocket for some loose change. "Here, grab me a mocha milkshake too."

"Okay!" Natsume grinned, taking Hitoshi's hand. "Come with me, Hitoshi-nii." He said, dragging the violet haired boy with him.

Kahoko sat next to Katsuki and sighed.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked her.

"Just a little embarrassed." She laughed.

Shoto sat at her other side and yawned.

"Hey, Sho-chan, what does your mom like?"

He frowned. "Why?"

She pursed her lips. "I was thinking I could get her something to brighten her day."

He chuckled and patted her head fondly. "I think seeing your face and having some female company will be just enough."

Katsuki looked to them. "What are you two talking about?"

"Kaho is coming with me to see my mother later." Shoto stated.

Katsuki raised his brow. _She's met his mom?!_ "You are still coming to Yaoyorozu's to sleep over, right?"

Kahoko nodded. "Of course."

"Kaho-nee!" Natsume skipped up to her and handed over her drink, before holding out the change.

She waved her hand. "You keep it." She looked over to the others. "Hey, Yaomomo, any luck?"

Momo was busy screwing the frame that she just created, where the lenses were held. "Almost fixed."

"Thanks for this." Touma was still staring to the floor.

"Well… we kinda don't want you eyeing up our girls." Denki piped up.

"Done!" Momo exclaimed before handing them to Touma. "Try this."

Touma slipped them up his nose and straightened up, looking around. "Wow! Fantastic work, thank you!" He grinned at her, causing her to blush.

"There you guys are!" Mr Shiki walked up to them. "I'm all set, let's get going."

Touma stood up and bowed to his new acquaintances. "Nice to meet you, hopefully we'll see each other around campus." With all of the embarrassment he was eager to leave.

Naoko looked to her cousin with a frown, before smiling to Hitoshi and Kahoko. "I'll see you at the camp." She waved before following her dad.

* * *

Hitoshi looked around. "Where to next? I mean, are we staying somewhere, or do we need to bring tents?"

"I'm sure Aizawa and the others will provide tents, since they're leaving it all as a big surprise for us."

Kahoko chewed the straw that came with her milkshake in thought. "Mr Shiki did mention to pack something warm for when we're not training… it'll be cold in the evenings."

"Well you're always prepared; don't you overheat in that scarf?" Denki remarked.

Kahoko shrugged. "I never notice. I just never go anywhere without it."

"You'd look weird without it." Kyoka stated.

Kahoko nodded. "It's… kinda like a lifeline to me; a link to Tama-chan. Also, it makes a pretty neat weapon in combat."

They walked into a clothing store and split into their different groups.

Kahoko walked around, looking at hoodies and turtle-necks, when she spotted something, she reached up to get it and walked to Shoto, who was looking at sweatpants for lounging in. She bit her lip and pulled the hat onto his head from behind.

He jumped and looked around quickly, stopping about an inch away from her. He blushed. "What?"

She stepped back and giggled. "Found the perfect hat for you."

He sighed and looked into the small mirror.

It was a white hat with cat ears stitched onto it.

"Really?" He rolled his eyes. He pulled it off and put it onto her head instead.

She smiled. "Nyan, nyan." She teased, making cat paw gestures.

Shoto's self-control nearly dissipated in that second. He turned his face away to laugh, trying to hide his blush. "Definitely looks cuter on you." He remarked.

Momo watched from a few aisles down from them. _And the award for the dorkiest pair goes to…_ She giggled to herself.

"He's good for her." Hitoshi mumbled from beside her.

She jumped a little and looked to him. "How are you feeling?"

He smiled softly. "I just want her to be happy, and it's obvious that Todoroki is the main object of her happiness. I can only be grateful to him for putting my broken and beautiful Kaho back together again."

Momo stared at him.

"With help from all of you of course."

"Shinso… that was the most beautiful thing I've heard anyone say."

He met her gaze. "It's not just pretty words…"

"For the record, she's changed us too. Especially Bakugo and Todoroki."

"She's always left an impression on people that she has met."

Momo smiled widely, turning back to the jackets she was looking through. "Where's Natsume?"

"Oh, he's with Midoriya. I think Natsu has found an idol."

"They are alike."

They finished in the clothing store and started to look for somewhere to eat, when they passed a woman's store.

"Kaho! We need to go and get some pyjamas!" Momo said, linking her arm in hers.

Kahoko sighed and looked to Natsume. "Please, stay with the boys." She ordered.

He nodded and went to Hitoshi.

Hitoshi looked to his best friend. "We'll meet you girls in the fast food restaurant, should I order your usual?"

She nodded.

He smiled and went with the other boys in the different direction.

"C'mon!" Momo dragged the girl towards the store.

Shoto sat at the table between Deku and Natsume, scrolling through his phone.

"Sho-nii, are you alright?" Natsume asked him.

Shoto met the younger boy's gaze. "I'm perfectly fine. Are you having fun? It's probably pretty boring to be out shopping with us."

Natsume nodded. "I always like hanging out with Kaho-nee."

Shoto smiled softly. "You really love your sister."

"Of course. She's the only one I have."

He swallowed.

"It's her birthday next month, are you getting her something special?"

Shoto's eyes widened. "I didn't know when it was until now."

"Well, her favourite colour is purple, and she loves cats, she loves comedy films and sweet foods." Natsume listed off.

Katsuki's ears perked up. _Is that brat giving him birthday ideas or date ideas?_

"But she also hates horror movies, spicy foods, big crowds of people and loud noises make her anxious and unwell."

Shoto remembered the day she had walked through the crowded Hero common room to get to him to ask him to go outside and talk to her. He bit back a goofy grin.

Hitoshi chuckled to himself. _Not you too Natsu! You're supposed to be rooting for me!_ He looked to Katsuki, who had a thoughtful expression.

Deku sat, drinking his soda. _Is this her first birthday on her own?_

Shoto stared at his screensaver, which was still the photo of him and Kahoko at the fountain. _I'm gonna make sure she doesn't cry alone._ Suddenly his phone gave a ping.

 _How long does it take to choose a set of pjs?! – Kaho._

He smiled. _I thought girls like clothes shopping. – Sho._

 _I do! But Yaomomo wants to see me try everything in this freaking store! – Kaho._

 _Well, hurry up before I'm tempted to eat the burger Hitoshi bought for you. – Sho._

 _You dare and you're dead. – Kaho._

Shoto bit his tongue to prevent him laughing.

"What are those girls doing in there!" Eijiro whined. He looked to Shoto and spotted a ghost of a smile on his face.

 _Okay, pick a colour! Purple or green? – Kaho._

He frowned. _Purple. It's your favourite right? – Sho._

 _You know me so well! – Kaho._

"Are you talking to Sano? Ask her how long they're gonna be?" Eijiro nudged him with his foot.

Shoto felt heat rise to his cheeks. He cleared his throat. "Um… she said something about Yaoyorozu making her try everything on." He said.

Katsuki huffed a little. Yes, she would text him every now and then, but it was less frequent now. _So… she chose him, huh?_ He felt something unpleasant in the pit of his stomach.

"That picture of you and Kaho-nee is so pretty!" Natsume exclaimed.

Shoto looked to see the youngest Sano sibling peaking at his phone, which had the screen saver lit up from another message. He quickly hid it inside his pocket.

It was too late; all eyes were on him.

"Todoroki…" Eijiro wriggled his brows.

Shoto didn't raise his gaze.

"I have one of me and Kaho too." Hitoshi piped up and whipped out his phone to show them his screensaver. "Look, me, Kaho, Tama and Natsu." He unlocked it. "And me and Kaho."

Eijiro rolled his eyes. "But you never deny how much you like Sano."

Hitoshi shrugged.

Katsuki was glaring at the two.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh! They have arrived!" Denki announced.

Kahoko sat next to Natsume.

"Here." Hitoshi threw the wrapped burger her way.

"Thanks!"

The other girls sat in the empty spaces within the booth.

Kahoko looked around to see Katsuki sulking, then to Shoto not making any eye contact with anyone. _What happened?_

"Did you get lost? You've been in there forever." Deku decided to break the ice.

Kahoko rolled her eyes. "I was ready to leave after ten minutes, but the other girls insisted on looking up and down every aisle!"

"You shop too quickly, Kaho!" Ochaco exclaimed. "Are you sure that you're a girl?"

She sighed. "I grew up with two brothers and Hitoshi… so what do you expect?"

"She has a point." Kyoka sighed, clearly tired from their pyjama hunting too.

* * *

They all finished eating and decided to head for the arcade since they had gotten everything they needed.

Katsuki grabbed Kahoko's arm.

"Kacchan?"

He took out his phone. "Take one with me?" He muttered.

She frowned but nodded. She leaned closer as he took the photo.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

She was still thoroughly baffled. "No problem." She went off to find Shoto, who had broken off from the group.

She came across Denki and Hitoshi showing off at the punch bag in front of Natsume.

"Nah, Kaho-nee is stronger, especially if I use my quirk." Natsume stated.

Kahoko laughed. "Stop over selling me."

He looked to her. "Try it… I'll activate my quirk."

Katsuki had approached them. "I wanna see how it works."

Kahoko sighed. "Alright."

"Without your brother's aid first!" Deku and Ochaco popped up out of nowhere. "I wanna compare the difference."

Kahoko took up an offensive stance and took a swing. It was pretty good but nowhere near the boys' attempts. "Right." She prepared for another swing.

" _Kahoko: Stronger!"_

Those two words coming from the child's mouth changed everything.

Her second punch blew a hole in the bag. She stared at the stuffing spilling out of it. "Oops." She grabbed Natsume's hand and made him follow her quickly, so they weren't spotted.

Then she spotted him, at the claw machine, not really interacting with anyone.

She turned to Hitoshi. "Could you please look after Natsu until I get to Yaomomo's? I promised Sho-chan I'd go somewhere with him. He's acting strange so I think now is a good time."

Hitoshi nodded. "You know I would. Don't be too late, I'll text you the location when I get there." He petted her head fondly. "I'll take your shopping." He took the bag from her hand.

Kahoko looked down to Natsume. "I have something I need to do, so please be good for Hitoshi and the others." She kissed the top of his head.

"I'll see you soon, Kaho-nee." With that he went off with Denki to play another game.

Kahoko sighed and walked up to the dual haired boy. "Sho-chan?"

Shoto jumped a bit.

"You haven't spoken to me since I asked you about the colour of my pjs." She added with a giggle.

He couldn't meet her gaze. "Sorry."

"Now I feel bad, it really isn't your kinda thing, yet I pleaded you to come with me." She rambled, looking at her hands.

Suddenly something soft pressed against her cheek.

She blinked and looked up to see Shoto holding out a white cat plush with green eyes.

"Thought mini me could use a friend." He smiled slightly. He held up a shopping bag. "And about a dozen more."

She stared at the bag stuffed with various crane machine plush prizes before starting to giggle. "You really are a claw machine king."

"Well, now it's my mission to fill your entire room with cat plushies." He looked at the white one in his hands. "Well… I think I'll keep this one."

She frowned.

He leaned closer. "Looks kinda like you." He said in a low voice.

She looked at the plush again, before feeling the heat creeping up her neck. "I guess it does."

"Thank you for insisting I come with you today." He said.

"So, what's got you down? Is your mom okay?"

"She's fine, she's been looking forward to today." He smiled.

"I have too." She replied. "Do you want to start heading there now?"

He looked around before nodding. "Before I spend all of my allowance on your cat army." He put the bag of plushies into his cross-body bag.

She laughed at this, she hooked his arm with hers and steered him towards the exit.


	34. Chapter 34

They headed down the familiar road towards the hospital, opting to walk rather than getting the bus as it was really warm.

"Are you feeling better?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you gonna tell me why you weren't speaking to me? Or anyone else."

"They've seen my screen saver… for my cell."

"And?"

"Well…" He held his phone out to her.

She stared at the photo.

"I didn't really want you to know about it in case you took me for a weirdo." He sighed, slipping it back into his pocket.

"Nah… mines the one of all three of us." She grinned.

Shoto looked down at her. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's a precious memory."

"So… you don't mind?"

"Of course not."

He grinned uncontrollably, feeling a weight being lifted off his shoulders.

"You worry about silly things, Sho-chan." She teased, squeezing his cheek playfully.

He snorted. "Says you."

As they walked down the road, there was a huddle of teens at the bus stop across the road.

" _Wow! What a cute couple!"_

" _Isn't that Todoroki? From UA?"_

" _If she wasn't so pretty, I'd be mad!"_

" _Damn! Is she a fairy or something?"_

Kahoko's face turned red as she heard the girls' whispers. She promptly let go of Shoto's arm.

He frowned and looked at her face. "What's the matter?"

She shook her head and stared at the floor.

He stepped in front of her. _Why did she let go of me so suddenly? She always links her arm with mine… heck she does it to everyone she's close to._

She bumped into him, since she wasn't paying attention. "Sho-chan?" She finally looked up at him.

"What's the matter?"

She bit her lip. "Nothing, c'mon!" She stepped around him.

He sighed and looked over the road to the huddle of teens, who were clearly watching them. "What are they saying?" He asked, continuing to walk beside her.

She met his gaze. "What do you mean?"

"Those guys over there… did they say something?"

"I just don't want people to get the wrong idea."

He raised a brow.

"I mean… you're really popular…"

"So? I don't care what they think." He shrugged.

"They think we're dating." She blurted out.

He blinked. _I should be so lucky…_ "Is that bad?"

She felt her face get hotter. _Why did he have to ask that?!_ "Well… no… but…"

He rolled his eyes. "Let them think and say whatever. I personally don't mind having a pretty girl like you holding onto my arm."

She let out a nervous giggle. For some reason, she found borderline flirty Shoto funny.

He smirked, happy with himself.

* * *

They got to the hospital doors.

"Ready?" Shoto held out his hand.

Kahoko laughed and took it. "Lead the way."

"Oh! Mr Todoroki! I see you've brought your girlfriend along again, Mrs Todoroki speaks fondly of you, Miss Sano." The receptionist cooed.

"How is she today?" Shoto asked, diverting her attention.

"It's one of her better days. She's excited to see you." She replied.

"Great." Shoto tugged at Kahoko's hand, leading the way down the corridor. He looked down to her. "Thank you for coming."

She met his gaze. "You only need to ask." She squeezed his hand.

He opened the door to his mother's room. "Hey, mom!" He said.

Mrs Todoroki turned and smiled widely. "You're finally here."

Shoto went up to her and placed a kiss on the forehead. "Sorry, we got held up at the mall."

"It's alright, I'm just happy that you're getting out more." She looked to Kahoko. "And how's my future daughter-in-law?"

Kahoko blinked at her. "Ummm… I'm fine, thanks." She shot a glance towards Shoto.

"Mom, we've been through this."

"I know… but a mother can dream." Mrs Todoroki waved her hand.

Kahoko sat down beside Shoto.

"Shoto told me that you were unwell last week, I'm glad to see that you seem to have recovered."

Kahoko nodded. "Yeah, it was just a cold."

"I hope Shoto took good care of you."

Kahoko giggled.

"Are you excited about the training camp?" She asked them.

Shoto shrugged. "As long as we're not attacked this time."

"I can't wait to train properly with you guys!" Kahoko remarked. "I wanna go all out with your class."

"I wish your father wasn't going." Mrs Todoroki looked to her son. "I know how unbearable he can be."

"Me too, hopefully I don't have to interact with him much."

"Isn't he taking you to the camp?"

Shoto shook his head. "He offered… but no."

Mrs Todoroki sighed. She looked to Kahoko. "If his father becomes a nuisance you have my permission to give it to him."

Kahoko saluted. "Yes, ma'am."

"Are you going anywhere after this?" She asked.

"We're going to Yaoyorozu's for a sleep over." Shoto stated.

"Ooh! Well, I hope it's fun." Mrs Todoroki looked to Kahoko again. "Thank you."

Kahoko raised a brow.

"It's because of you that he's even getting out of the house."

Shoto stared at his hands. "Mom!"

She scratched her neck nervously. "It's not entirely because of me."

Mrs Todoroki laughed. "It's all because of you. It's funny what love can do to someone."

Shoto's cheeks burned.

Kahoko bit her lip.

"Well, what do you think of him? Isn't my Shoto handsome?"

"Of course, he is." Kahoko answered, maybe a little too quickly.

"Mom, you're making her uncomfortable."

"I think you should go and get us some drinks, let us girls chat." Mrs Todoroki smiled.

Shoto looked to Kahoko.

"I'll be fine. Make mine an iced tea." She added.

He sighed and did as he was told.

Once he was gone, Mrs Todoroki rounded on Kahoko. "You like him."

Kahoko opened her mouth, before closing it, not having a retort.

Mrs Todoroki smirked. "What's stopping the two of you? Kids these days." She sighed. "You do know that he thinks you like somebody else, right?"

Kahoko frowned. "Who?"

"Somebody in his class, he mentioned it last time you visited."

Kahoko bit her lip, trying to think of who else Shoto thought she had a crush on. When she first mentioned it, Kahoko thought Mrs Todoroki was talking about Hitoshi. But Shoto knew their situation.

"In any case, I'd much rather my son be with someone he truly likes than be like his father."

"With all respect, Sho-chan is nothing like his dad."

"Sho-chan?"

Kahoko looked down. _Here we go again…_

"Oh, goodness!" The older woman laughed. She took out her purse and pulled out a photograph. "Wanna see something?" She held it out to Kahoko.

Kahoko stared at the photograph of Mrs Todoroki's four children, noticing the distinctive dual coloured hair. "So cute!" She fawned.

"Wasn't he?!" She grinned with pride. "My children have all grown up into fine young adults. Shoto was the sweetest until his father broke him… but now… piece by piece, you and his classmates are bringing back my sweet boy."

She smiled. "Well… I think it's him and his classmates that are putting me back together again." She handed the photo back. "Before I met them… I was practically an empty shell since Tama-chan died."

Mrs Todoroki moved to sit beside her and took her hands. "Whatever happens… I want you two to keep building each other up. You're a good fit I think." She swallowed. "I am so sorry about what happened to your brother, but I am glad that it's brought you to my son."

Kahoko felt herself shake a little.

Mrs Todoroki encircled her arms around the girl. "I'll tell you this, if you ever need anything, even just an ear… come to me, okay? I know that boy better than anyone."

"Thank you." She mumbled, pulling away.

Shoto walked back in and frowned at the new seating arrangements. "Is everything alright?"

Mrs Todoroki looked to him and smiled. "We're good. I'll move so you can sit back here." She patted Kahoko's arm reassuringly, before moving back to her chair by the window.

Shoto handed Kahoko her bottle of iced tea. "Kaho?"

She met his gaze with a heart stopping smile. "Your mom was just showing me a baby photo."

He looked to his mother with a look of betrayal in his eyes. "Mom!"

"Awwh, Sho-chan is cute!" Kahoko pinched his cheek playfully.

He glared at her, blushing.

She stuck out her tongue before taking a drink.

"You two will have beautiful children!"

Kahoko choked on her tea and started coughing.

Shoto patted her back. "Mom!"

His mother smiled widely.

Shoto made sure that Kahoko was okay. "Sorry about her."

Kahoko waved her hand. "It's fine." She checked her watch. "Visiting is over soon. I'll wait for you outside and give you some time with your mom." She stood. "Nice seeing you again, Ma'am." She bowed her head.

Mrs Todoroki nodded. "Please, come again soon. I enjoy your company."

"And I yours, ma'am, take care." With that Kahoko walked out of the room and headed outside.

* * *

Kahoko patiently waited outside, trying to cool her burning cheeks. She sat upon a low wall, sipping at her drink, thinking about what Shoto's mother had said.

A couple of girls walked passed her.

" _Isn't that Todoroki's girlfriend… you know, from UA?"_

" _She is pretty, no wonder he likes her."_

" _I bet those two will marry…"_

" _They'd make the best-looking hero team!"_

Kahoko sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, cutie!"

She blinked and looked up, seeing about four older teens standing nearby her.

"Is your quirk sex magnet or what?"

She scowled. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, look at you!"

 _Creeps._ She stood straight. "Please, leave me alone." She said in a flat voice, casually walking away.

One of the guys grabbed her arm. "Hey, I just wanna talk to you."

"Why do you think she has that scarf covering her face?" One of the others cackled.

"A scar or something?" Another sneered.

"Let go of me…" She warned.

"Nah, c'mon, let's show you some fun!" He pulled at her.

"Kahoko is so kind." Mrs Todoroki said fondly.

Shoto sighed and stretched. "Yeah..."

His mother looked at him. "You two seem to have gotten closer since your last visit. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a couple."

His face heated up.

"I think that you don't have to worry about the other boy in your class." She chuckled.

He blinked.

"I mentioned it... she seemed confused, as if trying to work out who it was you thought she liked."

He looked at his hands. "Well... we have been spending a lot of time together."

"I see your face when she's smiling at you. You've softened a lot." She looked out of her window and gasped. "Oh, my! Shoto!"

Her son followed her gaze and saw Kahoko getting grabbed by a guy. "Bastards!" He looked to his mother. "I'll see you when I get back next week."

"Yes, now go and help her!" His mother waved him away before turning to look out of the window. "Oh, my, she is holding her own though."

Kahoko roundhouse kicked one of her attackers in the stomach, before elbowing one who approached her from behind in the chin.

"Hey!" One of the attackers growled.

Kahoko felt, what could only be described as, spider's web, wrap around her. _What happened to security around here?!_ "Let go, you creep!" She growled, struggling against the sticky ties.

That's when she felt it… the air freeze around them.

"Get your filthy hands off her!"

She felt a warm arm wrap around her and pull her into the owner's chest.

"She's mine!" Shoto's anger came off in waves.

She felt her heart nearly jump out of her chest. She pulled away to look at his thunderous expression then to the spider guy, who was frozen completely. "Sho-chan…" She breathed.

He met her eyes, and his softened. "Are you alright?" Clouds of condensation leaving his lips.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

He looked around to see two out of four knocked unconscious, thanks to Kahoko, and the fourth must have ran away. "Scum."

"Sho-chan?"

He exhaled and pulled her into him again, burying his face into her shoulder. "You…"

She brought her arms up and hugged him back. "Don't worry. I'm tough."

"I know. But doesn't mean that I can't protect you."

She pulled away. "C'mon." She took his hand. "Please unfreeze him, I don't want him to actually freeze to death."

He sighed and defrosted the guy.

"What the heck dude?!" The spider guy shivered

Shoto merely glared at the guy and he legged it. "Should've called the police." He grumbled.

Kahoko tugged him into motion. "Just forget about it. I'm fine, you're fine."

He tightened his grip on her hand. "I… just looked out of my mom's window to see you being grabbed."

"You know I'm pretty good at defending myself, right? But thank you for saving me." She stepped up and kissed his cheek.

He grinned a little. "No problem."

Kahoko's mind wondered to what he said when he saved her. ' _She's mine'_ She blushed. _Nah, he just said that to make them think…_ "Let's keep that incident to ourselves. I don't wanna freak Hitoshi out." She tried to subtly itch her arm, then her side. _Why am I so itchy?!_

He nodded. "Sure."

"D'you know where Yaomomo lives?" _Itch, itch…_

"I know the general area."

"I'll ask Hitoshi to send us a location." She took out our phone and sent a text to her best friend.

He bit his lip. "What did my mom talk to you about?"

She almost tripped. "Uh… nothing much… just how she was happy that you're opening up more." It wasn't a total lie.

He nodded, thinking. _So... she doesn't have a crush on Bakugo?_ He looked to their intertwined hands. He loosened his grip a little, he didn't realise how tense he was.

"Hmm?" She looked up at him.

"Oh... um..." He stammered. "Sorry... if I was hurting you."

She looked to their hands too and felt her face heat up a little. "I'm okay." She mumbled.

Shoto blinked. _Is she..._

Kahoko's eyes wondered around before she spotted something. "Oooh… those are cute!" She let go of his hand and took out her coin purse. _What is wrong with me?!_

Shoto flexed his fingers, staring at his hand for a few moments. _Cold.._. He followed her. "Kaho?"

She knelt at a phone strap lottery. She put in two coins and twisted the handle; two balls came out of the opening. She stood straight and held out the spheres. "Pick one."

He raised a brow but did as he was told. He twisted it open and pulled out the charm.

Kahoko did the same and showed her charm.

In the whole of the random selection they both drawn crowns, with different colour gem hanging off it.

Kahoko's was purple, Shoto's was white.

"It's your colour." He chuckled, holding his charm to her.

"No, no! It's for you, silly." She giggled. "What will I do with two?"

He blushed. "Uhm… thank you."

"I mean, you've fed my cat plush obsession, so I thought I'd get you something. I'm sorry it isn't much."

He stepped up and hugged her. "Thank you." He pulled away and looked at the charm in his hand.

She gently attached her own to her phone and checked Hitoshi's message. She showed it to Shoto. "Do you remember where this street is?" She itched her leg.

"I think it's safer getting the bus, so we don't get lost." He suggested.

She pouted a little. "Maybe."

He caught her expression. "What?"

She sighed. "I dunno…"

He read the signs. "I like these moments too, y'know."

She looked to him with a frown.

"These moments, when it's just you and me." He looked to the ground. _Just say something damn it…_

"Kinda feels like a date…" She mused; she itched her arm again. _Seriously… what is it?!_

His heart almost stopped. "Sorta… apart from… if it were a date, it wouldn't start off with shopping with my class and meeting my mom."

She pursed her lips. "I dunno… it was all part of the fun. Dates are supposed to be fun and unexpected."

They got to the bus stop and leaned against the wall.

Shoto checked his watch. "We've been gone almost two hours." He looked to see her scratching at her stomach, she had zipped up her jacket. _Is she okay?_

Her eyes widened. "Really? I hope Natsu is okay."

"Shinso is there, he'll be fine." He assured her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Fine." She itched her leg again.

He frowned. _Is it just me or has she been scratching since we came outside?_

She tried to reach her back to scratch. "It's just one of those itches that seem to travel and not go away." She laughed it off.

He sighed and put a cooling hand against her back and scratched the middle gently.

She sighed in relief. "Thank you!"

The bus pulled up and they jumped on.

Kahoko tried her hardest not to itch anymore. _Was it something in the hospital? Or was it something to do with that sticky stuff?!_ She huffed a little. _Just my luck! Get over a cold and then catch something a day later._ Her vision started to go hazy. _Poison?!_

Shoto was concerned. "Maybe it's the heat?"

She gave a small nod. "Maybe." She didn't want to panic him on the bus.


	35. Chapter 35

Once they arrived at Momo's place, the girl herself answered the door. "Todoroki, Kaho! You finally graced us!" She giggled.

"Sorry, Yaomomo." Kahoko sighed, kicking her boots off and putting them neatly in the shoe caddy. She walked into the living room. "Hey guys." She greeted.

"Kaho-nee! What's wrong?!" Natsume picked up on Kahoko's energy immediately.

Katsuki looked up, before jumping to his feet. "You sick again?!" He went up to her and felt her forehead.

She pushed him away a little. "I'm fine. I'm just…" She unzipped her jacket and tossed it to the side. "Itchy!" She pulled off her scarf too. "Where's Hitoshi?"

"Shower." Eijiro replied from the couch.

Katsuki stared at the dark lines wrapping around her arms and some of her neck. "What the fuck happened?!" He looked to Shoto.

Shoto sighed, meeting Kahoko's eyes. "She was kinda hit on by some guys who didn't understand the word no."

Katsuki glared at him. "And, where were you?" His hands started sparking.

Kahoko stood between them and grabbed Katsuki's hands, intertwining their fingers.

"Kaho!"

Katsuki stared at her, trying to cool his temper so his quirk wouldn't activate. "Let go, Kaho."

"No! I don't want you going at him for no reason!" She stated, squeezing his hands, making it clear she wasn't going anywhere.

Katsuki's heart thundered in his chest. "You got hurt." He growled.

"I offered to wait outside because it was getting stuffy. I didn't expect the guy to have spider web goop coming from his mouth." She shuddered in disgust. "For your information, it was Sho-chan who saved me." She didn't break eye contact with him.

He stared into her emerald eyes for a few more seconds before exhaling. He looked down at her arms, "They look nasty." He brought one closer to examine it. "Maybe we should get a doctor in."

She pulled her arms away and scratched. "It's fine, just itchy."

"Let me see, Kaho-nee?" Natsume took her hand and examined the marks closer. "Do you feel sick?"

She shook her head. "Just feels like I've been stung with a thousand nettles."

"Go and take a bath, Kaho-nee. It should wash out any toxins left."

"I'll take you." Momo volunteered. She took Kahoko by the arm.

"I'll be fine by myself." Kahoko insisted.

Momo gave her a look. "Kaho."

"I don't wanna ruin a good day, I'll get a bath and come back."

"Well, at least let me show you where everything is." Momo pulled her into motion.

"Sorry." She mumbled to the others.

"There's nothing for you to apologise for, I should have noticed sooner that something was wrong." Shoto stated. _How could I miss it?!_

She shook her head.

"Kaho-nee?"

She looked to her worried brother. She kissed the top of his head. "I'll be okay, I'm a Sano remember." She smirked before grabbing her bag and allowing Momo to lead her upstairs.

Natsume sat back down.

Shoto sat next to him. "Don't worry." He petted the young boy's head.

He nodded.

Katsuki exhaled and dropped down on a beanbag beside Eijiro. "That girl!"

Kyoka laughed. "Never a dull moment, that's for sure."

"Quick thinking, Natsu-chan." Ochaco remarked. "You're smart for a ten-year-old."

Natsume smiled. "I wanna be Kaho-nee's hero." He stated.

Shoto stared at him a little.

Hitoshi walked in. "That shower is amazing!" He exclaimed. He took in the atmosphere. "Okay, what's Kaho done now?"

They all looked to him.

"You know her, wherever she goes, trouble follows." Katsuki grumbles. "I did warn her that she was dressed too pretty, and she would get hit on."

"Well, there's hit on, then there's getting lassoed with icky goo." Ochaco stated.

Hitoshi's eyes narrowed. "What?!"

Shoto cleared his throat. "Some guys hit on her, then when she fought back, one of them used their quirk. It was like a spider's web wrapped around her."

"It's made a mark on her, it itches apparently." Kyoka added.

Hitoshi turned to Shoto; anger evident in his eyes. "Kahoko… she got hurt… in your care?!"

Shoto stood up. "Sorry." He bowed his head.

Everyone stared at him.

"Hang on! Kahoko said it was her idea to wait outside, and that you saved her. Stop beating yourself up. She's gonna be okay." Deku reasoned.

"Hitoshi-nii… don't be angry with Sho-nii." Natsume said in a calm voice. He was clearly getting irritated.

Hitoshi looked to him.

"I told her to take a bath to wash away anything that was left on her to cause her to itch." Natsume continued. "You know her, she won't let some creep be her undoing."

Hitoshi sat down with a huff.

"It's her fault for being so pretty." Denki sighed.

Hitoshi glared at him. "Her being pretty doesn't mean a thing! If Tama was here… those bastards would be dead." He growled.

Silence filled the room.

"I think I should go." Shoto mumbled.

"No!" Natsume grabbed his hand. "Kaho-nee would be sad!"

Shoto swallowed.

Katsuki ran his hand through his hair. "He's right… and remember what I said to you."

Shoto's eyes widened, he sat down again.

* * *

Kahoko gave a sigh as the hot water relieved her itching. "This… is perfect."

Momo sat on the toilet, reading a book. "Can't believe you, Kaho. You get over your cold then get yourself injured."

She rolled her eyes. "It wasn't my fault."

"So, did you enjoy your time with Todoroki?"

Kahoko nodded. "Of course."

"When are you gonna tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"That you like him!" Momo put down her book.

Kahoko grumbled. "Not you too."

"What?"

"Sho-chan's mother was like that too. Apparently Sho-chan believes that I like someone else in your class, according to her." She added.

"Bakugo."

Kahoko whipped her head around so quickly to look at her friend that it almost gave her whiplash. "Kacchan?!"

Momo sighed. "He believes that Bakugo is best for you…"

"And he's actually told you this?"

"In a fashion."

Kahoko stared at the bubbles floating on top of the water. "I mean, I like Kacchan… I'm grateful to him, but I wouldn't say we're close. Not as close as Sho-chan and I are." She added in a low voice.

Momo giggled. "We know. Bakugo knows, that's why I think he's backing off."

She frowned.

"Yes, Bakugo has had a thing for you too… since the start I think." _You're so dense, Kaho!_

Kahoko bit her lip.

"Are you still feeling dizzy?"

"Well… you haven't exactly helped matters." She pouted.

"Sorry!" Momo laughed. "Okay, I won't say any more about it tonight, since they're both in this house… Shinso too."

Kahoko gave a nod. "I'm ready to get out now."

Momo grabbed a towel and held it up. "I'll let you get dressed."

Kahoko climbed out and into the held-out towel, wrapping it around herself. "At least the marks seemed to have faded."

Momo inspected the ones on her back. "Thank goodness." She sighed. "The boys can stop worrying now." She left the room so Kahoko could get dressed in privacy.

* * *

Momo walked into the living area.

"How is she?" Kyoka asked.

Momo smiled. "She's fine, the itching has seemed to have stopped and the marks are fading."

"Thank goodness. Trust Kaho to have us all on the edge of our seats." Ochaco giggled.

Shoto let out a small relieved sigh.

Natsume patted his leg reassuringly. "Told you. Kaho-nee is tough. It wasn't too serious."

Kahoko walked in, wearing sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, with her damp hair tied up into a messy bun. "Sorry about that guys." She sat down beside Natsume.

Hitoshi watched her, noticing the marks on her arms and neck.

"Alright, how about a movie?" Momo diverted the attention smoothly. "I can sort out snacks and blankets? We can all go to the movie room." She added.

"Movie room?!" Denki and Eijiro exclaimed together.

"Just keep it PG okay?" Kahoko said, gesturing to her brother.

"You bet, c'mon!" She grinned.

Everyone got up.

"Boys you can choose the movie and a couple of you can grab blankets from the airing cupboard." Momo said, directing them to the movie room first. She flung the doors open and it was like a mini cinema with a giant wall to wall screen and comfy sofas and chairs.

"Whoa?!"

"Girls, come with me to get snacks."

Shoto sighed and followed them to the kitchen. "I'll help too."

Momo frowned.

Ochaco pulled Momo towards her, hoping she was out of Kahoko's ear shot. "He feels bad about Kaho's incident."

Momo rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, Shinso flipped?"

"Kinda, Todoroki almost left, but Natsu-chan made him stay, even Bakugo told him to stay." Ochaco hissed.

Momo sighed.

"Yaomomo?"

Momo looked to see Kahoko holding up bowls.

"Think these will be okay for popcorn?"

Momo grinned. "Yeah! I have ready made popcorn in the pantry, because I'm too lazy to make my own."

"I'll get it. Do you need anything else from in there?"

"Just have a look for snacks."

"Okay!" Kahoko went through a door and down some steps into the pantry.

Shoto half froze some sodas and made them into slushes.

"That's awesome, Todoroki!" Kyoka exclaimed.

He smiled softly. "Is Kaho okay? She's been in there a while."

Momo raised a brow. "More than welcome to go and check on her." She made eye contact with Kyoka, who smirked.

Shoto rolled his eyes but went down into the pantry anyway.

He found Kahoko reaching for a bag of popcorn on the top shelf. He smirked before reaching up from behind her and grabbing it easily.

She started, turning quickly, causing them to bump heads. "Ouch!" She whined, hand pressing to her brow bone. "Sorry!" She added.

He rubbed his jawbone gingerly. "It's fine, sorry I startled you." He handed her the bag that she wanted. "You should have called for help." He stated.

"I would've had it." She pouted.

"Yeah? How were you planning to reach it?" He folded his arms.

She shrugged. "I'm smart, I would have figured out a way."

He snorted. He saw the marks on her arms. "Do they bother you now?" He ran his hand over one gently.

She shook her head. "They're like a bruise… hurts if I put pressure, but the itch is gone, so I'm glad about that. Sorry, I always seem to cause you trouble."

"You didn't _cause_ it."

She met his gaze. "It's because… I'm not as strong as Tama-chan… that you and the others end up saving me."

"Kaho… we're on the hero course for a reason." He petted her head fondly.

She leaned into his touch.

"Are you two having seven minutes in heaven in there or what?!" Kyoka's voice called down.

Kahoko flinched away from him and blushed roses.

"Seven what?" Shoto deadpanned, dropping his hand.

She stared at him. "You don't know?"

He raised a brow. "Sheltered kid, remember?"

She sighed. "Best you don't know then." She grabbed a couple bags of chips and made her way up the steps.

"You look flustered, Kaho!" Ochaco teased.

"Because you guys are coming out with awkward things!" She hissed.

Shoto took the sodas. "We done?"

Everyone took their seats in the movie room.

Kahoko claimed her spot in the corner of the L shaped corner couch. "Best seat in the house!" She stretched.

Shoto sat on her right. "Right, are you warm or cold?" He asked.

She grinned. "I'm good, you can stay."

He smiled at her. "Good."

Natsume climbed onto the couch and decided to snuggle up to Kahoko. "Thank you for bringing me, Kaho-nee." He got comfy, putting his legs over hers, practically sat on her lap.

She put her arm around him and began to play with his hair. "Thank you for being a whizz kid and figuring out what I should do."

He looked at her arms. "If I see the guy who did this…"

"Shhh… I'm alright." She soothed him.

Shoto watched them. _It's hard to believe that Natsume is so young._

"Blanket for you!" Momo chucked a blanket on top of Kahoko.

"Thank you!" She shook it out and handed one end to Shoto. "Here."

He blushed roses but accepted.

"You can hit play now, Kirishima!" Momo announced, getting comfortable herself beside Hitoshi and Kyoka.

Katsuki huffed and sat at Kahoko's other side, next to Natsume.

By the end of the third movie, everyone was ready to call it a night.

Kahoko yawned, stretching.

Natsume rubbed his eyes.

"Okay, girls are in my room, boys are in the spare room, there's futons already made up." Momo announced.

Kahoko kicked off the blanket and stood up. "You stay with Hitoshi, okay?" She said to her brother.

He nodded. "Are you alright now?"

She smiled. "Of course. Get a good sleep." She followed Ochaco towards Momo's room.

* * *

Kahoko woke up before the other girls the next morning. She checked her phone and noticed it was almost noon. She got up and headed for the bathroom.

Shoto was downstairs making coffee for himself. He had found it hard to sleep, constantly replaying the day before in his head.

"Sho-chan?"

He jumped and looked towards the sleepy voice. "Kaho, good morning." He smiled, readying another mug.

She stretched. "Morning."

He busied himself with the coffee, not daring to look at her. _Her just woke up face is adorable…_

She absent-mindedly examined her forearm. The marks had faded to nothing more than dull red lines.

He made her coffee and handed it to her. "Are you feeling okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm good." She met his gaze. "You?"

He dropped his gaze and nodded. "I guess so."

She tugged him towards the living room and sat on the couch. "I enjoyed yesterday very much. I've never had so much fun in ages." She sipped at her coffee.

He smiled slightly. "Even after what happened?"

She sighed. "Yes…" _She's mine._ She felt a rush of heat in her face. _Damn it! Stop thinking about that! It meant nothing!_

Shoto caught the pink tint blossoming on her cheeks. _What is she thinking about?_ He thought back to the day before, a little confused.

Kahoko felt his dual coloured eyes staring. She cleared her throat. "Are you alright?"

He blinked then nodded. "I'm glad to be spending time outside of that house and the school." He said.

She smiled. "Anytime you want a break, I'll join you." She stated.

He chuckled. "Sounds good." He drained his cup.

She stared into hers in thought.

"Y'know… I'm always curious as to what you're thinking."

She raised a brow at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… you can tell if people are dishonest, therefore are able to depict the rough truth… but you… you barely give anything away."

She shrugged. "I've got nothing to hide."

He scooted across to sit right beside her. "You know you can tell me anything and it won't go any further." He whispered into her ear.

She gave a squeak, his cool breath sending tingles down her spine.

"What?!" He stared at her, noticing her expression was a little like a deer stuck in headlights. "Sorry?"

She stood up. _Damn it!_ She bit her lip. "Nothing, sorry."

He stood up too. "Kaho?" He stepped closer.

"I'm going to get dressed okay?" She flashed a smile and headed upstairs.

He stared after her. "What is wrong with her?" _I've been physically close to her before… she's never reacted like that. Heck she holds onto me when we're in crowds…_ He swallowed. _Could she really like me too?!_ He shook his head. _Nah… impossible._

Katsuki walked up the corridor to the designated 'male' bathroom. When Kahoko stepped out of the 'female' one and bumped into him. "Whoa there!" He put a hand onto her shoulder to steady her. He noticed the redness in her face. "Kaho?"

She met his gaze. "Kacchan. Good morning!" She forced a smile.

"What's the matter?"

 _Nothing gets passed him, eh?_ She shook her head. "Nothing, I'm good."

He took her hand and pushed back her sleeve. "They look better."

She nodded. "Yep, it was a false alarm."

He sighed. "Still… if I were there, they'd not have a leg to stand on."

She patted his arm. "Well, thank you, but I wouldn't want to jeopardize your chances at becoming a fine hero."

He smirked. "Selfless as always."

She dropped her gaze.

 _It must have something to do with that icy-hot bastard._ "You know… you can be selfish once in a while… just say, do or take what you want for once. Who knows, it might be something someone else wants too." He stated. _Why am I helping him?! He's my rival…!_ He stared as her cheeks reddened. _No matter how much I dislike the guy… he's the one she likes, he makes her blush like that… he's good to her and protected her when I wasn't there to… he makes her happy… that's all I want._ "You deserve to be happy… no matter what." He reached out and petted her head. "And to be honest… so does he." He mumbled walking away before he took back what he said. _I'd never make her choose when it looks like she already has chosen…_ He slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it, feeling his eyes sting. _Don't you dare screw it up, icy-hot bastard!_

Kahoko stared after him, after hearing the last part he mumbled. _Is he talking about Sho-chan?!_ She sighed. _Momo said that Kacchan liked me… and that he was backing off for my sake, thinking that I like Sho-chan…_ She headed back to the girls' room and flopped onto the bed, next to Momo, who was the only other one awake. "Yaomomo…" She whined.

Momo looked to her.

Kahoko looked up at her. "What do I do?"

Momo smirked. "Are we talking about what I told you yesterday?"

Kahoko nodded, pressing her blushing face into the pillow. "Kacchan… said something weird just now."

Momo frowned. _He's letting Todoroki win?!_ "What did he say?"

"That I deserve to be selfish and be happy… something like that."

Momo giggled. "Well, he isn't wrong."

Kahoko gave an irritated sigh.

Kahoko walked into the living room where everyone had congregated.

Hitoshi looked to her. "Have you eaten anything?" He asked.

"Not that hungry at the moment." She stated, sitting down beside him. She looked around and realised that somebody was missing. "Where's Natsu?" She asked.

"He's gone into the shower." Deku piped up.

"Here, you like iced tea, right?" Katsuki held a cooled bottle in front of her.

"Thank you." She flashed a smile.

He dropped down beside her. "I'll get the train with you." He stated.

"I'd like that."

He glanced towards Shoto, who seemed spaced out. "You coming with us, Icy-hot?" He asked.

Shoto blinked and met his gaze. "Yeah." He looked to Kahoko, who also looked like something was bothering her. _Why hasn't she said a word to me…?_

She looked up and made eye contact with him. She gave a small smile.

He returned it, a little bashfully.

Katsuki rolled his eyes, seeing the interaction.

"I heard some second and third years will be coming to the training as some support." Denki piped up. "No doubt that creepy X-ray dude from yesterday will be there.

"He's not creepy, don't judge someone for their quirk." Kahoko added.

Denki stared at her a little.

Katsuki chuckled.

"Kaho-nee." Natsume walked in, towelling his hair. "Mom called to tell us that they're home now."

"Oh, good. We should head there too; I still need to pack everything for the camp." She added.

He nodded, before looking to Momo. "Thank you, Momo-nee."

"You and Kaho can stay whenever you like." She assured him.

"I'm gonna sort my stuff." Katsuki stood and went up to the spare room.

Kahoko also stood up with Hitoshi. "My stuff is already sorted; I just need to get my bag."

"I'll grab it for you." Hitoshi went ahead upstairs.

Shoto stood and picked up his overnight bag. He looked to Kahoko who seemed to be in her own thoughts. "Kaho?"

She blinked and met his gaze. "Hmm?"

His lips quirked into a small smirk. "You're at it again."

She felt her cheeks heat up. "What?"

He chuckled. "One day I will get a glimpse into that pretty head of yours."

Momo watched Kahoko get flustered, biting her lip. She stepped up. "Well, ask your teacher if you and Shinso can ride with us tomorrow."

Kahoko nodded. "Yeah, I'll ask him. As long as it's alright with Mr Aizawa."

"You ready?" Hitoshi and Katsuki walked in, bags ready.

"Yeah, thanks." She took her bag from Hitoshi.

Natsume was already slipping his shoes on.

Kahoko followed suit, also wrapping her scarf around her neck, covering her mouth.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Hitoshi grinned, waving as the five of them headed out.

* * *

They all stood waiting for the train, Katsuki was heading to his parents before going back to the school.

Kahoko sat down, the train wasn't due for another twenty minutes.

"I remember that hoodie, it's one of Tama's right?" Hitoshi broke the silence.

Kahoko looked down at her All Might hoodie. "Yeah."

He sat down beside her and stretched.

Shoto leaned against the wall and sighed.

Kahoko cleared her throat and stood up. "Does anyone what a drink?" She asked around.

Natsume sensed some tension. "Juice, please, Kaho-nee!" He piped up. _What's going on?_

"Same." Hitoshi said.

"Water, please." Katsuki put in.

She looked to Shoto. "Iced coffee?"

He gave a smile and nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"I'll come and help." Natsume followed her.

Hitoshi exhaled. "Wow. Can cut the tension with a butter knife."

Shoto looked to him.

Katsuki gave a huff.

"Strange isn't it? Three guys who all have feelings for her, escorting her home." Hitoshi chuckled.

Katsuki tried to contain his blush.

Shoto looked to the ground.

"Well… I've already lost." Hitoshi stood up. "I've been in love with her since we were kids. Yet, the two of you know her all of a month and…" He punched his palm.

Katsuki ran his hand through his hair. "You are the one who holds her together, Creepy-eyes."

Shoto nodded. "You are her hero; anyone can see that."

Katsuki looked to him. "And don't get me started on you."

Shoto blinked.

" _Sho-chan…_ " He spat.

Shoto sighed. "It's just a nickname she gave me. Don't read too much into it."

He snorted.

"Hey, guys." Kahoko walked up to them. She took in their expressions. "Did I miss something?"

Shoto looked to see one of her earbuds in her ear, the other hung loosely. _She didn't hear us?_

Natsume passed a drink to Hitoshi.

"Kacchan?" Kahoko held out his water. "Are you alright?"

He flashed a rare smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm okay. Are you listening to your brother's music?"

Kahoko blushed, looking to Shoto for a split second, then cleared her throat. "Yeah... I am." She lied.

Katsuki frowned, stepping up to her and taking an earbud.

"Kacchan?!"

"This isn't your brother..." He muttered. He met her eyes. "You can sing too?!"

"Ahh... not really... um..."

"Yeah, she can. I heard her last week, in her room." Hitoshi stated. "Have you been recording something?"

Natsume frowned. "Kaho-nee can't sing, Tama-nii was the singer." He took her other earbud and listened. "This is strange."

Kahoko took the earbuds back. "Please stop."

Hitoshi looked to Shoto, who's eyes were staring at Kahoko. _He knows something we don't._

"Well... I think you're great." Katsuki stated.

She gave a small nervous smile. "Thank you."

"It... kinda gives off the same energy as your brother's songs." He added.

"Train." She said, relief flooding through her as she heard the tracks whistle, signalling that the train was coming.

Everyone got on.

Shoto stood behind her, as if shielding her back. "Are you alright?" He whispered.

She gave a nod.

Katsuki, Hitoshi and Natsume were a few rows back from them and couldn't hear.

"Damn, Todoroki looks like her boyfriend right now." Hitoshi grumbled.

"Hey, kid?"

"Yeah, Ka-nii?" Natsume looked up at him.

 _Ka-nii?_ "Is it really strange for your sister to be able to sing?"

"Her and Tama-nii were polar opposites when it came to that talent. She was terrible." He replied.

Hitoshi nodded. "Hate to agree but yeah."

Katsuki sighed, watching the pair. "Icy-hot bastard knows something."

Kahoko sighed. "I goofed." She whined.

"Well... they'll find out sooner or later." He replied.

"But... I would have preferred later." She pulled out her phone and checked it. She had received a message from her mom. She quickly typed back.

 _On our way home – Kaho._

She looked up and something caught her eye. "Sho-chan..."

"Hmm?" He noticed her widened eyes and followed her gaze. "Gotta be kidding me."

It was the boys from the hospital.

And spider web guy was staring right back at her with a smirk.

Shoto tightened his grip around the safety poll. "Bastard." He growled.

"Don't make a scene, Sho-chan." She moved her hand on the poll to cover his. "Natsu is here."

He exhaled slowly. "What if he follows you home or something?"

"I have Hitoshi... and my parents are pro-heroes remember. I'll be fine."

"I should've grilled him when I had a chance."

"Sho-chan..."

He glared the creep down.

Katsuki watched them. "Why are they so tense?"

Hitoshi frowned. "Something must be going on."

"Kaho-nee is scared." Natsume stated. "I can feel it."

The two older boys shared a look.

Natsume snaked through the crowded carriage and got to the pair. "Kaho-nee?" He tugged at her jacket.

"Natsu, why aren't you with Hitoshi?" She hissed.

Natsume looked to Shoto, noticing his thunderous gaze. He followed his line of site and his eyes landed on an older teen with track marks that matched Kahoko's injuries, staring right back. "Was it him?"

"Keep out of it, Natsu." She warned.

He looked back to the other two.

Katsuki raised a brow.

Natsume nodded.

Hitoshi looked around and spotted the boy with the marks. "It was him." He said to Katsuki. "The one who attacked Kaho."

Katsuki felt his temper flare. "I thought he was a creep, but thought he was staring because she was with Icy-hot."

"Stay calm until we get off, don't want Natsu caught up in this. It seems the creep hasn't noticed we're all together. If he tries something, then we can get him."

Katsuki grinded his teeth. "Fine."

The train stopped and they all got off.

So did the spider web guy.

Kahoko looked to Shoto. "What's his game?"

"Probably pissed I froze him and took off with his prey."

"Let's go, Kaho." Hitoshi stepped up next to them with Katsuki.

Kahoko frowned. "Kacchan? Aren't you a few stops away?"

"I wasn't gonna stay on when that creep got off."

"So, gorgeous! You got yourself an army of boyfriends?"

Everybody looked around at the guy, the platform was now empty.

"Excuse me?" She spat. "If there's something you gotta say, say it."

"Well... I lost some street-cred because of you and icy dude there." He pointed to Shoto. "I'm here to gain it back." He released his spider goop.

Shoto pushed Kahoko out of the way and created an ice wall.

Hitoshi caught her.

"Hitoshi..." She whispered.

"What?"

"Keep Natsu safe."

"I'll keep you both safe." He smiled. "But I think you have two heroes ready to do that for me."

Katsuki leapt forward, hands sparking. "You won't touch her again!" He yelled.

"Kacchan, no! If you injure him you'll get into trouble!" Kahoko called.

Katsuki stopped, mid-attack. "Like I care?!" He still backed down. He looked to the spider guy. "Stay away from her!"

"How did you find me?" Kahoko asked.

Everyone looked to her.

"Can't just be a coincidence that you were on that exact train, in the exact carriage, at the exact time I was."

"Beauty and brains, eh?" He chuckled. "You still have tracks on your arms right? Caused by my webs."

Kahoko's eyes widened.

"As long as you have those, I'll always find you. I marked you as mine."

"Sick bastard!" Shoto growled.

Kahoko shuddered.

"I mean, I almost lost you, they've faded pretty quickly." He added. "So, if you boys will step aside now, I'll take her and go."

"I don't think so." Hitoshi kept a tight hold of Kahoko.

Natsume stayed behind them.

"Natsu... give me speed... and a bit of strength. When I say so." Kahoko whispered.

He nodded.

She shook Hitoshi off.

He frowned at her.

"Trust me." She stepped forward, past Shoto. "Alright... you can have me." She said, in a voice that would make any man drop to his knees. "I'm tired of these hero boys anyway, I need something new, can you give it to me?"

The spider guy stared at her. "Of course, sweetheart."

Katsuki stared at her. _What is she doing? Idiot!_

"Kaho..."

"Hear that, icy boy. She needs a villain to keep her entertained."

"How about I give you a taste of what to expect from me?" She smirked.

He nodded, completely entranced.

"Natsu..." She whispered, knowing that he'd hear her.

"Kahoko: faster."

Kahoko sped forward, readying her fist.

"Kahoko: stronger!"

Kahoko landed a blow to his jaw and brought her knee up into his gut.

He keeled over, spluttering. "Bitch."

"I did warn you. If I see you near me again... I'll end you." Her voice was dangerous. She turned and walked towards the boys. "Let's go before he recovers." She grabbed Natsume's hand.

"And you were going on about us getting into trouble for knocking him out?" Katsuki exclaimed.

"You're not allowed to inflict injury using your quirks. I didn't use mine."

"Well... you sorta did." Hitoshi laughed. "Seriously, you made me jealous of him."

She raised her brow.

Shoto stayed silent, his heart hammering against his chest. _Calm down, idiot! She'll hear!_

"You're scary, Kaho." Hitoshi ruffled her hair.

"I was freaked out that he was tracking me." She shook herself.

"Well, I'm crashing at yours once I've packed. So he won't be able to come near you." He added.

"Well, if you're alright. I'll hop on the next bus home. If I go back to the train station and he's there, I'll be too tempted to kill him." Katsuki clenched his fists.

"My dad is home, he can give you a ride?" She suggested.

His eyes widened. _I get to visit Kaho's house?_ "Um... yeah, if he doesn't mind."

"He can't say no to me." She grinned.

"That proves that no man can say no to you." Hitoshi joked.

"I'm sorry."

Everyone looked to Shoto.

"What?" Kahoko cocked her head to the side.

"I wasn't quick enough to save you, and now he's come for you again. I'm sorry." He bowed his head.

Kahoko stepped towards him and reached out, petting his dual coloured hair. "Idiot."

He looked up to meet her gaze.

"I've already told you over and over, it's not your fault."

He felt warmth from her touch. He nodded.


	36. Chapter 36

They arrived at the fork in the road that led towards either Shoto's or Kahoko and Hitoshi's streets.

"I'll come by tomorrow to get the train with you?" Shoto asked, looking at Kahoko.

She nodded. "Yeah. See you tomorrow." She waved him off and headed up her street with Hitoshi, Natsume and Katsuki. She looked to her brother. "Please don't tell mom and dad about that guy okay?"

"I won't." He promised. He grinned. "My first heroic act!" He cheered. "I helped Kaho-nee defeat the creepy villain."

She nodded. "Sure did."

"You're gonna be an amazing support hero." Katsuki remarked.

They stopped at Hitoshi's house.

He turned to Kahoko. "You still have those marks. So stay inside, alright?" He added. "I'll be over in a couple hours,"

She nodded.

He went inside.

She turned to Katsuki. "Thank you for defending me, Kacchan."

He blinked and met her gaze. "Anytime."

She giggled. "C'mon."

"Mom, Dad... this is Katsuki Bakugo, a friend from school." Kahoko introduced a very awkward Katsuki to their parents.

"Oh! Hello, you're the famous 'Kacchan'?" Mrs Sano asked.

"I guess... famous?"

"Oh, Kahoko is always talking about you and your class."

"Dad, can you give Kacchan a lift home?"

"Sure thing, just give me an hour, I'm doing some post-mission paperwork that I need to hand into the agency today, I'll take him when I go. Is that alright?" He asked Katsuki.

"Yeah, thanks." He scratched the back of his neck.

Kahoko noticed his awkwardness. "We're just gonna go upstairs, shout when you're leaving dad?"

He nodded.

Kahoko's mother gave her a funny look.

Kahoko returned it with a raised brow before leading the way up to her room.

Kahoko shut the door behind them and dropped onto her bed with a sigh. "Make yourself at home."

Katsuki looked around at her room before sitting on the desk chair.

"Sorry, they've just came off a mission." She stated.

He cleared his throat. "It's alright. Just means I get to spend time with you, been a while." He added.

She hummed in agreement. She felt a little awkward too, since Momo mentioned that he liked her more than a friend should.

"Can we talk about... your song?" He asked.

She sighed and brought her legs up, resting her chin on her knees. "I guess... I trust you. But you can't tell anyone, not even Natsu or my parents."

He raised his brow.

"I seem to have... inherited my brother's quirk."

His eyes widened. "What? How?"

"I dunno 'how' exactly. But I realised something was weird, especially when I lost my voice last week." She added. "My brother lost his voice and got colds a lot. That's why he had this scarf made." She tugged at the purple fabric. "And then... Sho-chan told me that he'd been researching twins that both have quirks. Since it's abnormal for both to have one. It's either one or none at all."

Katsuki looked thoughtful. _So that's why they've been extra cosy lately... sly bastard._ "So, you inherited battle-cry?"

She nodded. "I was practising the singing part and apparently I unintentionally boosted Deku's stamina."

"So, what about your other quirk?"

"That still works... I think. I haven't tested it yet, but I can still hear and see clearly."

"And seduce people." He muttered, before he had a pillow thrown at his face.

"Hey!"

"What? It's true!" He chuckled.

She gave a small, embarrassed smile. "Shush..."

He bit his lip. _She makes it hard to not like her. Dammit!_ "So, you think that creep will back off now?"

She looked at her arms. "I dunno..."

He reached out and took her hand, examining the track marks. "I mean, I can just stay here, if your parents would allow it."

She sighed. "I'd say you're welcome to, but you need to see your parents before you leave, and you staying over will make mine suspicious that something is wrong."

"Shinso is staying."

"He always stays over. He walks in like he owns the place." She giggled.

He sighed. "Lucky guy can see you whenever he wants."

She frowned.

He noticed the confusion in her eyes. "Ignore that. Please?"

She nodded. "Well, it's not like I can use my quirk on you again." She smirked.

He blushed roses. "So, you and Icy-hot?"

"What about us?"

"Well, are you..?"

She made an 'O' shape with her lips. "No. We're not like that." She looked down.

"Well... you could've fooled me." He leaned back in the chair.

"We're just good friends. That's all."

"He's not the worst choice, if you were more, that is." Katsuki felt his heart ache saying this.

"Kacchan..." She breathed. _I can hear it... in his voice... in his heartbeat._ "Are you..?"

"Kaho! I'm ready to take Bakugo home!" Her dad called up the stairs.

Kahoko cleared her throat and stood up. "Never mind. Be safe, and I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled.

Katsuki stood too. He bit the bullet and leaned into her. Pressing his lips softly onto hers.

Kahoko froze in shock, before coming to her senses and pulling away. She stared at him. "Kacchan?!"

He sighed. "Yes, I am." He turned and walked to the door. "But like I said, he's not the worst choice." He smiled back at her, before walking out and down the stairs. _I'm an idiot! Why did I do that? She just... looked so... But, she likes him! I've... ruined everything between us._

Kahoko dropped back down on the bed, hearing the front door close.

* * *

Shoto lay on his bed, staring at the lock-screen of his cell. He gave a sigh.

"Hey, bro." His older brother Natsuo walked in. "How was your sleepover?"

"It was fun." Shoto stated.

Natsuo raised a brow and sat on the edge of his bed. "C'mon, you had a full day and night in the company of the beautiful Kahoko-chan."

"Stop calling her that."

"Why? She don't seem to mind."

Shoto huffed.

Natsuo took in his expression. "Something happen?"

Shoto sat up. "She was attacked by a guy."

"She what?"

"We were visiting mom, and Kaho went outside to wait for me. She was attacked by a group of guys."

"Is she alright?"

"Kinda. But one used his quirk on her. It was like a sticky web. It left a mark on her, and today he was on our train, apparently the marks on her were like a tracker for him to be able to locate her, until they fade away."

"What happened? Did you beat him up?"

"Well, Kaho won't let me or Bakugo use our quirks to pummel the guy, so she lured him into false hope before giving it to him." Shoto hit his palm with his fist.

"Wow, definitely a keeper." Natsuo nudged his brother's arm.

Shoto smiled a little. "Yeah, she is." He stared at the photo. "She was acting weird with me this morning though. Jumpy."

"Blushing?" Natsuo raised his brow. _You may be smart, little brother, but you are so dense!_

"Kinda?" Shoto thought back to when she got all flustered. "Nii-san?"

"Hmm?"

"How can you tell if a girl likes you?"

Natsuo chuckled. "Well... blushing is a sign. Seems to enjoy your company, subtle hints like smiles that are only for you. She'll tell you most of her secrets and trust you too."

Shoto felt his face heat up. "She... always seems to come to me first, if not Shinso, when she needs help or something. She always... holds my hand and smiles brightly at the smallest thing I do. It makes me happy that I can make her smile." He grinned a little.

"So... why don't you try asking her out?"

Shoto groaned. "Buttt..."

"No buts! You can't blame it on her possibly liking your classmate. You need to get in there and ask her before someone else snatches her up."

"What if I ruin what we have, huh? She is the best thing to happen to me in ages and I don't wanna lose her because of some stupid crush I have!"

Natsuo sighed, standing up. "Shoto. To me, what you're feeling right now, isn't stupid." At that he walked out.

Shoto turned over and buried his face into his pillow.

* * *

Kahoko lay in her bed that night, staring at the ceiling.

Hitoshi had asked her what was wrong, but soon dropped the subject when it was clear that she didn't want to discuss it. It didn't stop him worrying about her though.

Her phone chimed with a message.

 _I hope you can forgive me for what I did. It was out of line, I'm sorry. - Kacchan._

She stared at the message before replying. _Don't worry about it. You're my friend, of course I forgive you. - Kaho._

Katsuki was sat on his bed, his eyes stung a little. _She's chosen him. It's obvious now with how she reacted to me kissing her._ He typed back. _For the record, I'll always be here to catch you. - Kacchan._ He flopped back and ran his hand through his hair.


	37. Chapter 37

Early the next morning, Hitoshi and Kahoko were up and ready to leave for school.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Hitoshi asked. "You've been out of it since I came in last night."

"I'm fine. I think all the excitement yesterday knocked me a little."

Her mom came bustling in. "Alright, have you packed everything that you need?" She asked them.

Kahoko nodded.

"Well, take these for the drive." She handed her a box full of home made cookies.

"Thanks, mom." Kahoko gave her a hug.

The doorbell rang.

"That'll be Todoroki." Hitoshi stated, going to answer it.

"Alright, be safe and call if anything happens." Mrs Sano said.

"Will do, mom. See you at the weekend." Kahoko followed Hitoshi out.

Outside, Shoto stood holding his overnight bag. He looked up and smiled softly. "How are you feeling?"

She flashed a smile in return. "I'm good. Tracks are gone, so no more worries about creepy dude." She didn't quite meet his eyes before turning her attention to the floor.

Hitoshi noticed this and raised a brow, but decided not to question her, since she was already in a funny mood. "I think you scared him away."

"Well, that's what he gets for pissing a Sano off." She punched his arm lightly.

"Nah, that's a Kahoko thing."

Shoto felt that the air around them was a little tense. _What happened? Did I do something wrong?_ Then a thought hit him. _Bakugo was with her yesterday after we all went our separate ways. Did he say something?_

"I can't wait to start training." Hitoshi spoke, trying to strike up conversation.

"Yeah, me too." Kahoko replied before yawning.

"Did you not sleep well?" Shoto asked.

Kahoko stretched. "I had a lot on my mind, don't worry." She added.

Shoto looked at her, he noticed that her eyes had dark circles underneath them, and didn't have their usual sparkle. _Something more is weighing on her other than that creepy guy._

"We have to remember to ask the teachers if we can travel with the hero course." Hitoshi piped up.

She paused. "Yeah... right."

"Kaho." Hitoshi stepped in front of her, blocking her path,

She bumped into him. "What?"

He put his hands on her shoulders. "What is it?"

She felt her pulse race. "N-nothing. Please." She pushed his hands off her. "I'm fine. Just tired is all."

"Tired? Kaho, I've known you since we were kids. I know when you're 'tired' and when you haven't slept a wink worrying about something. You were acting weird when I came over last night too." He folded his arms.

"It's got nothing to do with you, leave it." She snapped a little. "C'mon, we'll miss the train."

Shoto's eyes widened. _That's definitely not like Kaho._

Hitoshi sighed but stayed quiet as they made their way to the station.

* * *

When they got to the pick up point, Hitoshi and Kahoko got the all clear to travel with class 1A.

"Kaho!" Momo hugged her. She pulled away to look at her friend's face. She noticed the distant look in her eyes. "What happened?" She whispered, looking over to Hitoshi and Shoto who were stood at the luggage storage under the bus to put their bags in.

"Yaomomo..." She breathed. "Can... I sit with you?"

"Of course!" She looked over to the boys. "I'm claiming Kaho as my seating partner okay?!" She took the green-eyed girl's hand and dragged her to the door.

They sat far back in the bus.

Katsuki walked up the gangway and spotted Kahoko. _Damn... she looks like she hasn't slept. I did that?_ He met her gaze and gave an awkward smile.

She nodded her head.

"Is it something to do with Bakugo?" Momo whispered.

Kahoko took out her cell and typed a message: _He kissed me._ She showed Momo.

Momo's eyes widened. " _He what?!"_ She mouthed.

Kahoko hid her face.

Momo took the phone and typed another message: _But I thought his speech yesterday was him letting Todoroki win?!_

Kahoko shrugged. _He said that Sho-chan wasn't the worst choice and later he text saying that he'd always be there to catch me or something. My head is a mess._

Momo sighed. _Maybe it was like a kiss to show you he's not hiding his feelings any more and he wanted you to know._

 _If he knows I like Sho-chan... why would he do that?_

Momo stared at her. _At least you admit it now._ She smirked.

 _But now I can't even face Sho-chan without feeling... weird._

Momo sighed.

Kahoko rested her head on Momo's shoulder and closed her eyes. The noise on the bus was starting to make her feel unwell again, along with everything else spinning in her head.

"Yeah, you look like you need a nap." She whispered, patting her leg. "Don't worry, things will turn out alright in the end."

Shoto sat down beside Deku a few rows away from Kahoko and Momo. He looked back at them with a sigh. He noticed the exchange between Kahoko and Katsuki and now he was sure that Katsuki had said or done something to cause her to act strange.

"What's the matter, Todoroki?" Deku asked in a low voice.

"Kaho... she has barely said anything to me since I walked with her, Bakugo, Natsu and Shinso home. I went to mine and Bakugo went to her place to get a lift home from her dad."

"Why didn't he just stay on the train?" Deku frowned.

"The creep that caused those marks yesterday was able to track her down and he tried to take her again. I mean, Kaho was able to knock him out, but Bakugo was worried."

Deku nodded slowly.

"I think... maybe something happened when he was at her place." Shoto bit his lip. "What if he confessed...?"

"If he had and she accepted, I'm sure he would've made it be known." Deku stated.

Shoto shrugged. "True. But why is she acting weird then? She clearly hasn't slept."

"Maybe she was freaked by the stalker?"

Shoto shook his head. "Shinso stayed the night after seeing his parents, she was safe. Plus her parents were home." He looked again to see Kahoko resting her head on Momo's shoulder. "I think she's sleeping." He breathed.

"Well, you have all week to sort things out." Deku smiled. "It's Kahoko. She'll be alright soon."

"I sure hope so. I... can't lose her, Midoriya." Shoto added in a low voice.

"You won't. Kahoko isn't one for just dropping her friends."

Kahoko woke up about an hour into the drive.

"Feeling better, sleepy head?" Momo asked.

Kahoko blushed. "Sorry about that." She mumbled. "The loud sounds here were getting to me."

Momo laughed. "It's perfectly alright. You looked super tired."

Kahoko yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, ladies!" A purple head of... _balls?_ Popped up from the row in front. "So, you're the beauty of class C?"

"Mineta, shove off." Momo warned.

"Who is he?" Kahoko whispered.

"He's a big pervert, I'd keep your distance." Ochaco called.

Kahoko pulled her scarf closer. "Go away." She said.

"Jeez. They said you were nice. At least what they said about your looks is true-"

"Shut it and sit down." Katsuki had stood up, glaring at Mineta.

"What? Is she your _girlfriend_?" Mineta teased.

The whole class looked to Katsuki for an answer.

"No..." He gritted his teeth. "Just back off."

"Okay, okay!" Mineta sat back down.

" _He's_ on the hero course?" Kahoko hissed at Momo.

"Unfortunately." She sighed.

Kahoko looked to where Katsuki was sitting. She pulled out her phone. _Thank you -Kaho._ She watched him pull out his phone and check the message. She noticed a small smile cross his face.

 _I've got your back. - Kacchan._

Momo glanced over at Kahoko's phone screen and smiled.

Shoto unclenched his fists. He pulled out his phone too. _You alright? - Sho._

Kahoko swallowed staring at his message. She looked up and met his gaze. She nodded. _I'm fine, sorry if I seemed off this morning.- Kaho._

 _Do you wanna talk about it? - Sho._

 _I was just on edge last night and couldn't sleep. Don't worry. - Kaho._ It wasn't a total lie. But how could she tell him that Katsuki had kissed her? That he confessed his feelings. That he knew she liked Shoto and told her that he is fine if it's him... Her insides turned in knots again.

Shoto could see in her eyes that she was fighting an emotional battle within. He opted for another tactic. He clicked on Katsuki's contact. _What happened between you and Kaho? - Todoroki._

 _Nothing important. She told me about her inheriting her brother's quirk though. - Bakugo._

Shoto swallowed. _She told him... must've been because of what he heard on her mp3. He must've gotten curious._ He typed back. He felt something in the pit of his stomach. _Anything else? She's been acting strange all morning. - Todoroki._

 _Now that would be telling. - Bakugo._ Katsuki smirked a little. He didn't like that he'd possibly ruined his friendship with Kahoko, but he was entertained by the fact he could have one over on Shoto. _If she doesn't want me, I at least want her to be happy. If he is it, then so be it. Won't stop me having a little fun at his expense though._

Shoto stared at the words. _So, something did happen?_ He exhaled, his head spinning with thoughts.

He typed a sentence on his phone and poked Deku's shoulder to gain his attention. He showed him the message. _I think I need to say something about how I feel to Kaho. Soon._

Deku's eyes widened. He grinned. "I knew it."

Shoto blushed and typed something else. _Don't be like my brother. Please._

Deku chuckled. "Alright." He hummed in thought. "This week maybe a good chance?"

Shoto nodded. "Maybe." He looked back again to see Kahoko reading a book whilst listening to her music.


	38. Chapter 38

They arrived at the camp, which was a lot of cabins at the base of a mountain, with trees and a lake surrounding it.

"Pretty similar to our last training camp." Eijiro remarked, looking around.

"Yeah, only this time the pro-hero to student ratio is way bigger." Kyoka added, eyeing up all of the pro-heroes that had joined them, including Almight, Endeavour, Mt Lady and a few others, including the class teachers. There were also some years two and three students who had their hero licence already.

"This is so exciting!" Naoko walked up to Kahoko.

She nodded. "Yes, I can't wait to get started."

"Alright guys, since we've just travelled six hours to get here, we won't start training today. Go and find your cabins and make room arrangements. In two hours we'll send each cabin a meal hamper to make dinner and then everyone should get an early night." All Might announced.

Momo let out a relieved sigh. "Kaho, are you gonna share a cabin with us?" She asked.

"Isn't there set cabins?" She pulled out the guide that Mr Aizawa had handed to her.

"Looks like the teachers know which students get along." Momo stated. She pointed to a cabin on the map within the guide. "Cabin C, me, you, Naoko, Shinso, Midoriya and Todoroki. Three from each class by looks of it. I'm glad we don't have 1B students with us." She added glancing towards Neito Monoma with a look of disgust.

"Great!" Naoko looked around. "Shinso!" She called the violet-haired boy over.

"Yeah?" He asked as he walked up.

"We're sharing a cabin." She held up the map.

"Oh, that's awesome." He glanced towards Kahoko.

"Like they'd split you two up." Naoko smirked, looking between the two.

"Nao-chan..." Kahoko whined.

"Todoroki and Midoriya too. Where are they?" Momo looked around.

Kahoko looked too and spotted the distinctive red and white dual-hair, she also noticed who he was talking to. She inhaled and walked over. "Sho-chan?" She tapped his shoulder.

He turned and smiled at Kahoko. "Yeah?"

"Looks like we're in the same cabin." She stated.

He felt his ears heat up.

"That's great, Miss Sano." Endeavour chuckled. He noticed that Shoto had a light blush across his face. "Still keeping my boy in check, I see."

She raised her brow.

"Well, I can't wait to see you guys working together in training. Each cabin is a team." He added. "And I think that you two will work well together, given how well you get along."

"Yeah, we'll make a great team." She replied. She reached out and took Shoto's arm. "C'mon, we need to find Deku and go and unpack." She stated, pulling him along.

"You kids have fun!" Endeavour said.

"Kaho?"

"You looked uncomfortable. What were you talking about?" She asked quietly.

He cleared his throat. "Nothing important. Thank you." He added.

She frowned. She could sense he wasn't telling her something, but didn't press matters.

"You told Bakugo about your quirk." It wasn't a question.

Her heart skipped. "How did you find out?"

"He told me." He smiled a little.

She swallowed. "Did he say anything else?"

"No." He stopped and turned to face her. "Was there something else?"

She felt her face heat up. "No, nothing. Forget it." She let go of his arm.

"Kaho." He caught her hand as she tried to distance herself. "If something is troubling you, I wanna help."

She didn't meet his gaze. "Nothing important, nothing for you to worry about." She could feel eyes on her, she reminded herself that she was surrounded by students and heroes.

"Kaho!" Momo called. "We found Midoriya!"

Kahoko used this opportunity to pull from Shoto's grasp. "Let's go." She mumbled before walking ahead. Her heart was going a mile and minute.

* * *

They got into the cabin, grateful that the fire was already lit.

"This is so cool!" Naoko danced around the room.

Kahoko smiled at her antics before proceeding to the bedrooms. "Looks like we have our own rooms." She stated, choosing one and dropping her bag onto the bed. "I call dibs on this one!"

Shoto looked inside another room and noticed balcony doors. "I'll have this one." He walked in and closed the door.

Momo frowned and went into Kahoko's room and closed the door. "What is it?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Hmm?"

"I know what happened, but I thought you and Todoroki were alright?"

"We are." She replied. "He just... I think he knows something is up... I think I made him mad by brushing him off before."

"He won't be mad at you, I promise." Momo put an arm around her. "You get to spend the full week with him, I'm sure things will be alright."

Deku frowned at the closed doors. He went and knocked on Shoto's before letting himself in, closing the door behind him. "What is it now? I thought you two were fine."

Shoto was laying on his bed with a pillow covering his face. "We are."

"Then why are you both avoiding each other?"

"I'm not avoiding her."

"Well?"

"I asked her what was on her mind, she got a little defensive."

"Maybe let her process whatever it is before she can tell you."

Shoto sighed. "Yeah, maybe. Sorry to worry you, Midoriya."

"No problem. I'll let you be alone for a while." He walked out again.

Naoko frowned. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just been a long drive I think, made them both unsociable."

Momo walked in too. "I think all the noise and crowding has been too much for Kaho for one day." She looked to Hitoshi.

He nodded. "Makes sense, that bus ride was noisy and crowds still make her uneasy with her heightened senses."

Later that evening everyone congregated in the living room, waiting for their meal ingredients to arrive.

Kahoko curled up in a comfy armchair next to the fire, staring into it, lost in thought.

Shoto sat beside Deku, leaning back and staring at the ceiling.

Naoko blew a sigh. "What's with all this tension?!" She whined. She looked to Kahoko. "Earth to Kaho-chan!"

Kahoko blinked and looked to her. "Hmm?"

"Don't 'hmm' me. You've been a zombie since we got here."

Kahoko gave a smile that could light up the room. "Sorry, I'm just not with it today."

Shoto glanced towards her and met her gaze. He watched the fire dance in her emerald eyes. He found it difficult to look away until there was a knock on the door. He blinked.

Naoko got up.

"Here, guys. Don't burn the cabin down." The cheerful third year smiled, handing the basket full of ingredients to Naoko.

"Thank you!" She smiled as she closed the door behind her.

Kahoko reached out for the basket. "Give it here, I'll cook." She mumbled.

"Really?"

"What ya mean, really?" Hitoshi folded his arms. "Kaho is the best chef here."

Shoto nodded in agreement.

"Fine." Naoko handed the basket over. "Well, I suck in the kitchen, so I'm gonna keep out of your way."

Kahoko made eye contact with Momo.

Momo got the message. "C'mon boys, lets leave the chef to it." She dragged Deku and Hitoshi by the arms into the living room.

"Yaomomo?" Deku raised a brow as she closed the door.

"Those two haven't spoken much since we got here. Now is their chance." She replied, sitting down.

Hitoshi sighed and dropped down beside Naoko.

Shoto looked around, feeling a little awkward. "Do you want me to leave too?"

She shook her head.

"Do you need a hand?" He asked.

Kahoko took out the ingredients. "Could you start chopping these?" She held up some vegetables.

"Sure." He took them and began chopping carrots, onions and various other things whilst Kahoko prepared the meat for a curry.

"I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to brush you off like that. I know you're worried, but I really am fine." She mumbled.

He swallowed. "Then I'll drop it. But, I mean what I say, I am here if you need me."

She smiled. "You always are." She took the cut up vegetables and put them into a pan, followed by the meat.

"Smells good." He remarked, looking over her shoulder, feeling his stomach grumble.

She turned to face him and their noses bumped. She blushed. "Yeah, well its the best I can do with the ingredients I have." She stepped away, putting distance between them.

"I dunno, you make simple ramen taste like a gourmet meal."

She laughed. "You flatter me." She checked the rice cooker. "I hope I've made enough." She mused.

"For Yaoyorozu's appetite? I'm not sure." He joked.

"Well, at least I have cookies we can all have after." She picked up the box that her mom had given her. "Want one?" She held it out.

"I wouldn't say no." He took one and took a bite. "So good!" He covered his mouth. "I now know where you get your cooking skills from."

She shook her head, stirring the pan, adding a number of spices to the curry.

He sighed. _At least she seems more at ease now. I can't help but wonder what happened last night that she's not telling me._

"Something smells good." Hitoshi walked in, making the two of them look to him.

"Hope you're all hungry." She finally started dishing up the plates. She handed him two. "You came in just in time. Here, take these through to the dining room."

"Yes, ma'am."

Shoto stepped up and held out his hands. "Give some to me." He muttered.

"Here, for you and Deku."

"Thank you." He smiled. He went after Hitoshi.

Kahoko exhaled, wiping her brow. "Okay." She put all of her cooking things into the dishwasher before picking up the last two plates and heading into the dining room. She placed one in front of Momo and sat down with hers. "There's more rice in the rice cooker if you are still hungry." She said.

"Thanks for the food!" Naoko grinned before taking a bite. "Delicious!" She hummed.

Kahoko smiled, eating her own.

Hitoshi looked at her. "You're our designated cook now, you know that?"

"I don't mind." She replied. "I like cooking."

"You'll make some man very lucky one day." Naoko smirked.

Kahoko nearly spat out her food. "Nao-chan!"

"What? It's true. You can cook, you're pretty and you can stand up for yourself."

Kahoko rolled her eyes.

"Aren't I right, Todoroki?"

Shoto blinked and looked towards her. "Huh?"

"She's perfect wife material."

"Umm..." He blushed. "Well... ahh..."

"So cute!" She teased.

Deku watched Shoto. _I feel bad for Todoroki and Shinso. They both like the same girl... must be hard when Naoko tease them like this._ He looked to Kahoko. _Even harder for her._

"Of course, she is. I don't just fall in love with any girl." Hitoshi said openly.

Naoko giggled. "We all know how you feel, Shinso. I get the feeling you wouldn't let just anyone take her."

"You're right." Hitoshi met Kahoko's glare. "If I have to let you go, it wouldn't be to anyone I don't like the look of."

Kahoko's eyes softened. _Why must you still be in love with me?_

Shoto felt something uncomfortable in his chest. _I keep forgetting how he feels... and what it must be doing to Kaho too._

Hitoshi finished his meal. "Well, I'm gonna get a shower and turn in. Thank you for the food, Kaho." He went to put his plate in the dishwasher and headed to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He sighed, flopping down onto his bed, hand on his chest. _Why does it still hurt?_ He felt tears sting his eyes. _I love her so much... but... she..._ He rolled over and pressed his face into his pillow.

* * *

Kahoko stood up and collected the remaining plates.

"Kaho, I'll do that." Momo stood too.

Kahoko shook her head. "I'll just put them in the dishwasher and set it off. You can empty it in the morning?"

"Yeah, sure."

Kahoko busied herself with packing the dishwasher and cleaning the surfaces.

Shoto stood up and went to his room. "Goodnight everyone."

Deku stood too. "I'm gonna hit the hay too. Goodnight." He left.

"Okay, I feel bad. I didn't mean to upset anybody. Kaho-chan!" Naoko called, standing up and going into the kitchen.

Kahoko met her gaze.

Naoko stared at the tears glistening in her eyes. "Kaho-chan, I'm sorry if I said something out of line, I was just trying to tease the boys."

Kahoko stood straight. "It's alright, you didn't do anything wrong. Just... remember that Hitoshi and I... we have a past... he is the most important person to me. I hate that I have hurt him and I don't like bringing up stuff like that around him because it just brings up bad memories... for both of us." She added, putting the cloth that she was using into the sink.

"So... can I ask... why did you reject him? He clearly still loves you."

Kahoko cleared her throat. "I just... love him... but in the way I loved Tama-chan. Like a brother. I've never had romantic feelings towards him. I feel awful about that but also grateful that I didn't lose my best friend." She added.

Naoko felt a prang of guilt and put her arms around the green-eyed girl. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

Kahoko returned the hug. "It's alright. Natural to be curious."

Naoko pulled away. "I won't tease him any more. I think I pushed the wrong button in there." She added.

"I'll speak to him later." Kahoko smiled a little. "Now, I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight." She patted Naoko's shoulder and walked out of the kitchen.

Momo looked at her.

"I'm fine." Kahoko assured her.

Momo sighed. "Anything you need. I am here."

She nodded and headed to her room.


	39. Chapter 39

Kahoko lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, her insides in knots. Her phone pinged with a message.

 _Can we talk? I'm outside of your cabin. - Kacchan._

She exhaled through her nose to calm her nerves. She carefully slid her balcony door open, as to not alert the others and looked around. She soon spotted messy blonde hair waiting next to a tree. She hopped over the railing and walked over.

Katsuki sighed with relief. "You came." He said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah. What is it?" She asked, her eyes darting around, hoping they weren't going to get caught outside after curfew.

"Come with me?" He held out his hand.

She hesitated before taking it.

He led her through the trees.

It felt as though they were walking for hours, tension filled the air.

Kahoko noticed the difference between Katsuki's and Shoto's hands. Where Shoto's were soft and either cool or extremely warm, depending on which one she held, Katsuki's were slightly sweaty due to his quirk and felt a little rough. But they were both equally secure and designed to protect.

Katsuki glanced at her. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you again." He said.

She blinked and met his crimson eyes. "I know you won't." She said in a small voice.

"We're almost there." He muttered, he helped steady her as she climbed over a fallen tree.

When they came to a clearing, the sight amazed Kahoko.

"Whoa..."

The clearing was a field of grass, full of colourful flowers, but that's not what awed Kahoko. Fire flies danced around the sky, leaving trails of golden lights.

She looked around.

Katsuki smiled. "Thought you'd like it." He let go of her hand and picked up a flower, holding it out to her.

"It's beautiful..." She breathed, taking it all in. "Thank you for showing me this." She sat down on the grass and stared.

He sat down beside her. "Nothing can out match you."

Her smile faltered.

"I know... that what I did last night has really gotten to you. I understand why you've been distancing yourself with people today. Especially Todoroki." He added.

She stared at the purple flower in her hand. "Kacchan... I..." Her voice broke.

"Hey! Don't be upset..." He brushed a tear from her cheek. "I get it. I was a jerk about it last night, but I really do get it."

She swallowed. "You... opened up this world for me. When I was lost and really lonely, you found me and gave me a chance to open up again. I will always be thankful for that."

Katsuki stayed quiet.

"You are very special to me. But... I..."

"Todoroki is the one who holds the key... to your broken heart." He stated.

She sighed. "If I tell you something... promise me that you'll always be my friend. I can't lose you."

"Anything."

"I think that... although I didn't realise it until recently... I think that I have always... had feelings... for Sho-chan." She added in a small voice. "Even before we officially met, I was drawn to him."

Katsuki's eyes widened. "How?"

She shrugged. "When I watched him fight Deku in the sports festival... I dunno... something about him..." She swallowed. "He seemed to be... just like me... his heart seemed broken and he was hiding what he truly felt. Then he unleashed all of those emotions when Deku got through to him."

He thought for a moment. _For some reason... I understand._

"You're amazing, you really are," She looked and met his gaze. "You are truly one of my most precious friends."

He put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "You changed me for the better..." He exhaled. "But you've also changed him, and I believe he's a lucky bastard to have gained your interest." He stood up. "If he messes up though, I'll send him flying all the way across Japan."

She giggled and stood too. "Thank you, Kacchan." She smiled and they walked the way they had came.

They got to the edge of the woods where they had met.

Katsuki rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "So... are we good?"

"Of course." She put her arms around his middle and hugged him. "I never meant to hurt you."

He didn't hesitate putting his arms around her, holding her tight. "Don't worry. I'll heal. I'm just grateful I didn't mess up what we have."

"You could never do that." She pulled away. "Goodnight, Kacchan." She smiled and headed back to her cabin.

"Goodnight, Kaho." He headed back to his.

* * *

Shoto was sat against the wall, beside his balcony doors, his head in his hands. _Were they...?_ He heard her balcony door close. _What were they doing... in the woods... in the middle of the night?_ All sorts of thoughts ran through his mind.

Kahoko sighed and went to get a drink of hot cocoa.

Shoto heard her door open and close, then the sound of her padding down to the kitchen. He rubbed his face. _I need to know..._ He got up off the floor and went to see her.

Kahoko was busying herself with a pan of milk on the stove, adding cocoa powder that she had brought from home and chocolate chips, she stirred it, waiting for it all to melt. Her ears picked up breathing. "Want some?" She asked.

Shoto froze. "Um... yeah, I guess so." He leaned against the counter.

"Can't sleep?"

"You could say that." He felt a lump in his throat. "So... where did you go?"

She blinked and looked around to meet his gaze. "What?"

"You went out."

"Oh, umm..." She blushed and turned her attention back to the cocoa. "I needed to get some air, so I went for a walk."

Shoto gritted his teeth. "I thought you trusted me more than this."

She took the pan off the heat and poured the contents into two mugs. She turned off the hob and held out a mug to him. "I do trust you."

"Then... why is it difficult for you to tell me that you were with Bakugo?"

She frowned. "Yes, I was." _He saw us? When? Did he follow us?_ "Didn't think it was important to say."

He stared at the contents of his mug. The aroma reminded him of when he first stayed at her house, when she was too frightened to be alone. _That really wasn't too long ago, was it._

"He wanted to talk to me." She took a sip of her own. "C'mon." She lead the way to the living room. She could hear the other's sleeping. She sat down on the couch and curled her legs underneath her.

He sat beside her. "Can I ask... what he wanted to talk about?"

"He was afraid that he'd upset me last night."

He blinked. "How could he?" _Is she finally going to tell me what has made her so on edge today?!_

She inhaled. "He kissed me."

Shoto nearly dropped his mug. "Okay?" He tried not to act phased to the notion, but his insides were boiling.

"He confessed that he likes me, more than a friend should..." She felt her hands shake. _What have I done? I really shouldn't be telling him this._

He looked down, gripping his cup. "Did you... confess too?"

She frowned. "What?"

"Well, you like him, don't you?" His hands shook. _I'd rather know than keep holding on to something I know I can't have._

She shook her head. "No, I didn't."

He looked up to see her gripping her scarf. "Kaho... hey?"

"I hurt him, Sho-chan." She whispered. "And now... you're mad at me..."

"No!" He put down his cup and took hers too. "I'm not! I mean... I was upset because you didn't seem to trust me..." He took her hands in his. _Damn it! I made her cry again! Why can't I just keep my own emotions in check?_

She sniffed. "I just... didn't know how to say it."

"Hey..." He raised a hand and brushed her hair from her face. "He... he cares about you, I doubt he'd drop you as a friend because of that." _She rejected him?!_

She smiled a little. "I guess. Sorry."

"Don't apologise to me. Its my fault for assuming things." He felt guilt take over. He moved and pulled her into his chest, so her head laid against it. "I'm sorry... for acting like a jerk."

She relaxed in his embrace. It was comfortable and secure.

He sighed and got comfortable as he felt her body relax. Her coconut scented hair tickled his chin. He smiled softly. _She... doesn't have feelings for Bakugo..._ He felt a little guilty towards the explosion hero for feeling so much relief.

"Thank you for listening, Sho-chan." She whispered.

He squeezed her shoulder.

She soon heard his heart beat slow into a steady rhythm and his breathing deepened. She pulled away gently to look at his face. _He's sleeping._ She smiled. _His face... he looks so innocent when he sleeps._ She leaned up, closer to his face. _If he's asleep... it won't hurt... right?_ She inched closer. "It's you who's mended my broken heart..." She breathed.

Shoto felt warm air against his face, the smell of cocoa overcame him, he could almost taste it. He opened his eyes to see Kahoko inches away from his face. _What?!_ He stared as their gaze locked.

Kahoko's eyes widened, like a deer caught in headlights. _Damn!_ She pulled away, quickly standing up. "Should maybe call it a night." She looked away, feeling her cheeks burn.

Shoto stared up at her, his heart pounding. _Was she...?!_ He cleared his throat. "Yeah, sorry about that." He stood too and went to retrieve the mugs.

Kahoko had the same thought too, and they bumped heads. "Sorry!" She whined.

He smiled. "Don't worry." He reached out and rubbed her head where they had collided.

She moved away from his touch and grabbed the mugs. "I'll put these in the kitchen." She moved around him.

He stared after her, touching his lips. _Nah! It can't be..._ He followed her to the sleeping quarters. "Goodnight." He said.

She looked around and flashed a smile. "Goodnight." She walked in and closed the door behind her. _I'm an idiot!_


	40. Chapter 40

The next morning, they all got up and dressed before meeting in the living room.

"Man, those beds are comfy!" Naoko stretched.

Kahoko walked down the corridor in time to see Hitoshi walk out of his room. "Morning." She smiled. "About last night... are you alright?" She asked him.

He nodded and petted her head. "I'm fine, how are you?"

She sighed, knowing that he wasn't, but she couldn't _make_ him tell her. "I feel lighter. Sorry about yesterday."

"No worries. I'm just glad that you're in a better mood."

They headed into the living room where everyone else were sitting at the table eating.

"Morning, you two." Momo sang. "Here, I made pancakes for everybody."

Kahoko took a plate. "Thank you, smells great."

"Its a repayment for that amazing food last night."

Kahoko sat down at the table and began to eat.

Shoto walked in, stretching and accepting the plate from Momo. He sat down beside Kahoko. "Morning."

She met his gaze before laughing. "Sho-chan... your hair."

"What?"

"Come here." She reached out and combed her fingertips through his hair,

Momo internally squealed. _Kaho, you are so bold!_

Shoto felt comfort flood through him as she fixed his hair gently. _I could fall back to sleep right now._

There was a knock on the door.

"I've got it!" Deku went to answer it.

Kahoko dropped her hands and admired her work. "That's better." She smiled.

"Thanks." He managed to say, before returning his attention to his food.

"Good morning." A familiar voice said, as Deku opened the door.

"Touma?" Naoko stood up to see that it really was her brother. "Why are you here?"

"Just delivering a message. The teachers want you all to suit up and meet at the main cabin in an hour." He added,

"Alright, thank you." Momo smiled at him.

He blushed a little. _She is pretty..._

Kahoko raised her brow, her sharp eyes picking up the pink hue on his cheeks, along with her hearing picking up an irregularity in his heartbeat. She smirked.

"Alright, see you soon." Touma left.

Kahoko finished her food and stood up. "You heard him." She grinned. "Suit up."

"This is so exciting!" Naoko bounced around.

Deku and Momo headed to their rooms too.

Shoto sighed and stood up.

"Hey."

He looked over to Hitoshi.

"Take care of her." Hitoshi patted shoulder. "Like I said last night, I won't let her go to just anyone." He headed to his room to change.

Shoto swallowed. "Don't worry."

* * *

Everyone stood in the living room.

"You guys ready to go?" Kahoko stepped in, pulling on her gloves.

"Whoa!" Momo gasped. "Villains watch out!"

Kahoko felt her whole face burn.

Her hero suit consisted of black skin tight pants, knee high military styled heeled boots, a white tank top, a fitted black leather jacket with the hood up, finished off with her scarf wrapped around her mouth.

"Its not as fancy as yours." She stated, her voice muffled a little bit due to her scarf.

"You look like a super cool assassin." Momo replied.

Kahoko rolled her eyes.

Shoto stared at her a little. _Easy to move in, yet enhances everything that attracts people towards her._ He caught her gaze.

The black only made her green eyes stand out more.

"Are we ready to go?" Hitoshi asked.

"Yeah." Kahoko lead the way out of the cabin.

"Alright, guys! To start, we're going to give you a fun little contest. It's kinda like capture the flag." All Might said.

The third years passed out bright coloured fabric.

"We're going to be doing it in groups, first group will do it and whilst the others train within this area. Pros, third years and teachers will patrol the entire grounds for your safety. We're going to send four cabin teams out at a time. Each team gets a ten minuet head start before we let the other ones go. The goal is simple, get each other's flags. You may use your quirks to aid you, but no serious injuries."

Kahoko looked around and spotted Katsuki, who was looking over at her.

He caught her eye and waved.

She waved back.

"Alright, Cabin's A, B, C and D, get ready. I'm gonna pick one of you out of my hat randomly, whoever I call out, go." Midnight stated.

Kahoko looked to Hitoshi. "Ready?"

He grinned, nodding. "This is our kinda challenge."

She nodded, stretching, getting ready.

"Any idea where we will go first?" Momo asked.

"Woods seem good." Naoko whispered. "Lots of hiding spaces."

"What do you think, Kaho?" Hitoshi asked.

Kahoko looked to Shoto. "You?"

"Woods sound good, just remember I can't use my left side in there." He added.

"Well, we can move onto the mountains or somewhere once we've got our bearings." Hitoshi remarked.

"Decided then?" Momo asked.

"Team C!"

Kahoko blinked. "Lets go."

* * *

They sprinted into the woods.

"Kaho, you carry the flag." Hitoshi said. "They're less likely to think that you have it."

She nodded, taking it and tying it to her belt loop. "There's already a team in, keep your guard up. We need to use this time before the next team to familiarise with the landscape."

They came to a clearing.

Kahoko looked around. It was where Katsuki had taken her the night before. She felt her stomach twist a little. She stood still, steadying her breathing and listened.

Shoto held his breath.

"The first team are about three kilometres away." She whispered. "They haven't split up yet as far as I can tell."

"Which way? Maybe we can grab their flag." Naoko asked.

"Maybe... we should go this way, we'll cut them off whilst still far enough away if they change course and find out where we are." She added.

"Kahoko, you're amazing." Deku cooed.

She raised her brow. "I learned from you."

Deku blushed. "R-really?!"

She nodded. "You're a good tactician Deku."

"Well, lets go with your plan." Momo said. She pointed towards a pathway. "This way?"

"Yes, but stay off the beaten track." Kahoko followed her.

They stopped to take a breather after about twenty minutes of walking.

"Any update?" Naoko asked Kahoko.

"We're catching up." She replied. "All Might has already called the third team, they've not followed us, but they might have the same idea to cut one of us off. The final team should be called soon."

Deku nodded. "Kacchan's team is in this round. He'll no doubt try to catch us first." He added.

Kahoko nodded. "Given your rivalry, I understand that. Who was on his team again? Kirishima and who?"

"Kaminari and one from class B and others from the gen-ed. Classes." Momo recalled.

"Kirishima and Kacchan already make a strong team... Kaminari isn't someone to laugh at either." Kahoko mused.

"You're right." Deku nodded. "And class B students are strong too."

"They have four hero students to our three, it's gonna be a tough one." Naoko stated.

"Well, lets keep moving, we need as much distance between us as possible."

"I heard on the other side of the woods is a makeshift town that we're allowed to go to. No civilians there, just buildings for training." Hitoshi voiced.

"If we can get there before the others, Sho-chan's quirk won't be restricted." Kahoko stated.

"She's right. Todoroki is our ace." Naoko piped up. "No offence to the rest of you."

Kahoko chuckled. "I personally think Deku is the one to watch."

Deku almost tripped over.

"It will be to our advantage if we have no restrictions to any of our quirks if we go into battle, especially with Kacchan and his team. Yaomomo... you can create anything right?"

"Yes, as long as I know it's components and chemical makeup."

Kahoko smiled. "Good to know." She looked back at Naoko. "Nao-chan... I know that you can sense what type of quirk someone has... but what is your quirk exactly?"

"Um... well... I can sense what type as in... yours is psychological, as well as Shinso's. Momo's is matter manipulation, Todoroki's is elemental and Deku's is strength based. It just allows me to come up with a counter measure. It's useful if my team can't figure out what a villain's quirk is, I can at least tell them what type it is even though I can't give a definite analysis."

"That is so cool!" Deku fawned.

"Yeah, that's amazing." Kahoko stopped in her tracks, holding her hand up. "Someone's here." She whispered. She met Deku's eyes and looked up.

He looked up subtly.

"We have a scout." In one swift move, Kahoko pulled her scarf from her neck and lassoed it to a boy in the trees, pulling him down.

"Well, well... nice one, Kaho." Hitoshi smirked.

The student struggled in Kahoko's binds. "Gah! Untie me!" He squirmed.

"That's a gen-ed kid from class D." Naoko stated. "Quirk type, speed."

"Well... wasn't quick enough for Kaho." Momo smiled.

"It might not be speed as in fast at running, like Iida." Shoto suggested. "Like Shiki said, it could be anything, she can only determine the type of quirk."

Kahoko loosened the binds a little. "What team are you in?" She asked him.

"Team A."

"The final team... he must've been sent out to scout the area for the others." Deku stated.

"Where are your team mates?" Naoko asked.

"Like I'll tell you anything." He spat.

Kahoko sighed. "From what I can hear, there's a team about two kilometres west from here, it must be his."

The class D student stared at her.

"The real question is what is your team's plan?"

He stayed quiet.

Kahoko looked to Momo and sighed. "No choice..."

Shoto clenched his fist.

"What?" The class D student went wide-eyed.

"Well... if you're not gonna talk, I guess I'll have to make you." Kahoko smiled sweetly.

"What?"

Kahoko knelt down in front of him.

"What are you gonna do?" He stared at the emerald eyes.

She leaned forward and kissed him swiftly on the lips. "Now, I dare you to lie to me..." She whispered standing up again. "I'll ask you again, what's your team mates plan?"

"They plan to head to the makeshift village and take on whoever is there, they sent me out to scout and see where everyone is headed."

"Did you see any more teams?"

"Bakugo's team is about twenty minuets behind you."

Kahoko unwound her scarf from him and wrapped it around her neck. "Thank you for your honesty."

The student stared at her, stunned.

Kahoko looked to Hitoshi and gave a nod, before covering her mouth with her scarf.

"Hey, man, are you having inappropriate thoughts about Kaho?" Hitoshi stepped up with a smirk.

"Yeah... what?"

Hitoshi activated his quirk. "You're gonna stay here and stay quiet until I say so." He growled, before following Kahoko.

They got about half a kilometre away from him.

"Wow! Kaho-chan's quirk is awesome! Combined with Shinso's there's no stopping them because after Kaho-chan's quirk is activated, the enemy has no choice but to answer Shinso's question to activate his quirk." Naoko said excitedly.

"Please, keep my quirk to yourself." Kahoko sighed.

"Why?! It's so cool!"

"Other than it's embarrassing, its the type of quirk that is easier executed if it's unknown." She replied.

"Well, I still think that you and Shinso are the best team."

"Yeah, we are." Hitoshi put an arm around Kahoko. "Are you feeling alright. I know that you don't like using your quirk much."

She shrugged. "Part of the job." She focused her hearing on her surroundings. "If Kacchan is not far behind, we need to get to the village soon."

"Do you know which way to go?" Shoto asked.

"The first team is already there. Their footsteps aren't as muffled. We must be close too." She looked around. "The beaten track is over there, if we follow it, we should get there. But we should stay in cover.

"Who do you think will have the flag?" Momo asked allowed.

"On Kacchan's team, I'm guessing not Kacchan." Deku stated.

"No, probably one of the gen-ed students or that class B student."

"I checked all over that scout so he doesn't have it for their team." Hitoshi observed.

* * *

They got to the edge of the woods to find a cliff edge in front of them.

"Whoa!" Naoko stared down at the village.

"Knew they wouldn't make it easy." Momo sighed.

Kahoko scanned the village. "First team is definitely there, although they don't seem to have spotted us." She stated. Her hearing picked up footsteps behind them. "Kacchan is gaining on us, we need to think fast."

"I could create a slide with my ice?" Shoto suggested.

"That sounds fun, but something as extravagant as that will surely draw unwanted attention from both sides." Kahoko added. "We'll have to climb down." She looked to Naoko. "From what I remember, you're not too good with heights?"

Naoko looked visibly unnerved, looking down. "You remember correctly. But I won't slow the team down."

Kahoko pulled her scarf from her neck. "Here." She looped it around Naoko and tied it securely. "I won't let you fall. I promise." She smiled softly. "This is long enough to tie to both of us whilst still giving enough slack." She tied the other end around herself.

"Are you sure that it'll hold?" Naoko blushed at the close contact. _She's so nice._

"It's stronger than steel and not to blow my own horn, I'm pretty strong too. You won't fall, and if you do, I'll catch you." Kahoko patted her shoulder. "Trust me."

Momo smiled.

"Are the rest of you alright?"

"Yeah, this'll be easy." Hitoshi stepped to the edge. "I'll go before you in case I have to catch one of you." He winked.

"Well, we're lucky that we're not wearing skirts, aren't we?" Kahoko smirked.

Hitoshi laughed, proceeding to climb down the cliff.

"Lets go, Kacchan's team are gaining on us quickly." Kahoko followed him. "C'mon, Nao-chan." She gave her a reassuring smile.

Naoko nodded and followed her down.

The hero students followed quickly.

Kahoko got to the bottom and untied her end of the scarf, still holding it for Naoko to follow down.

About five metres left to climb down, Naoko stepped down onto a loose rock and slipped. "Whoa!" She fell.

Kahoko was quick to hold out her arms and catch her bridal style. "Seriously... you were doing so well." She said softly.

Naoko opened her eyes to see amused green ones looking back at her.

"Can you... let go now? Are you hurt?"

"Sorry!" Naoko loosened her grip around Kahoko's neck and got off her. "Thank you, Kaho-chan. I'm fine."

Kahoko dusted herself off. "Can I have my scarf back?"

Naoko nodded, untying her end.

Kahoko wrapped it around her neck. "Lets go and find a place to hide. Kacchan's team is almost right above us."

Naoko stared after the girl. _She is so cool!_

Hitoshi patted her arm. "Don't go falling for her, Nao." He smirked.

Naoko blushed. "Shut up!" She punched his shoulder softly and followed the others.

"That was a good catch, Kaho." Momo noted.

Kahoko snorted. "It was nothing."

"You should definitely be thought about for the hero course." Deku grinned.

Shoto watched as Kahoko looked around, concentration in her eyes. "Sense anything?" He asked.

She shook her head. "When I looked from the cliff, the other two teams were across town, Kacchan's team are the only ones who took a similar route to us." She spotted an abandoned building. "Lets go in there."


End file.
